The Impossible Truth
by Mrs. Naara
Summary: She escaped and ran through the rain in stolen hospital scrubs, and found someone she knew long ago. He was lonely, reclusive, and harsh. So she took it upon herself to give him a happy ending. She didn't know that she'd be getting hers as well. COMPLETE!
1. Lorne French

Description: Sometimes illusions ARE better than reality. Rumpbelle

"Thank you, please come again," Mr. Gold stated in his rehearsed sophisticated Scottish brogue. The customer nodded and took the doll that he had purchased, leaving the shop. Gold glanced up at the wall clock, where the hands read 8:00. It was time to close up shop. He took his cane from next to him where it leaned against the counter, and limped over to the door, flipping the cardstock sign over so that it read CLOSED instead of OPEN. He paused a moment to look at the pouring rain, and the residents running to get out of it.

Mr. Gold made his way back to the desk, and returned his cane to its previous position so that he could count the money in the cash register. He took out the hundreds first, then the fifty dollar bills, then the twenty dollar bills…there were only two fives, and five ones, after all, he didn't sell his antiques for cheap. As he set the money aside while counting a knock on the glass door startled him. Couldn't they tell that the shop was _closed_? The knocking didn't cease, even when he tried to ignore it.

"Hello?" a muffled voice said. _That voice..._ he thought. "Hello? I know you're there, please let me in!" it sounded. Mr. Gold continued to ignore it regardless of its familiarity, but the visitor wouldn't give up. He angrily put down the stack of twenty dollar bills and grabbed his cane, making his way to the door and unlocking it.

He opened the door and stumbled back in utter shock at the guest. It was impossible… she was supposed to be dead! But there she was, standing in a soaking set of light blue scrubs that she had obviously taken from the hospital. Her brunette hair was just as wavy as he remembered it to be, except it was soaked like her clothes. He remained silent for a moment, wondering if this was some kind of strange dream.

"I'm sorry dearie, I've closed up shop for the evening," he finally said. The girl didn't budge.

"Please sir… she'll find me! I finally escaped that place! Please, let me come in for just a moment, I promise I'll leave whenever you like, just for a moment, please!" she begged, folding her hands in front of her. Her voice hadn't changed a bit either.

He was about to close the door in her face, write off this incident as nothing but a dream, however something stopped him. The next thing he knew, he had grabbed her arm, and pulled her inside—and he shut the door swiftly behind him.

"You need to hide, now!" he said sternly, pointing his cane to a cabinet against the back wall. She stumbled over to back and hid, right as a set of headlights passed the store. Mr. Gold watched out the window, and he was relieved to find that Regina was not the driver. He turned to face the frightened girl, and waved his index finger to beckon her. "What is your name dearie?" he asked quietly.

"Lorne…Lorne French," she said, her voice trembling with fear. "But that's…all I remember really, I've been in that place for so long…I don't…" she muttered. He limped over to where she was standing.

"What is this place you speak of dearie?" he asked, even more quietly.

"The hospital, in the basement…she kept me there. She never let anyone see me! She would bring me roses, and tell me that I was insane, and that's why I was there. But she forgot to lock the door, and I ran…" she said.

"Who is 'she'?" Mr. Gold pressed futher.

"The mayor!" 'Lorne' as she was now known, said. "She said that I should call her… Regina…she claimed to be my friend! But she's evil, I know she is." He clenched his teeth and averted his gaze away from the girl. Regina would _pay __for this._ For now, he needed to get her to safety.

Mr. Gold made his way to the counter and put the money in, shutting the drawer. He took his coat from the hook next to the one he held his cane on. He looked at it longingly, and then took it over to Lorne, draping it around her shoulders. She looked into his eyes, and he stared into hers in return. It was her, it really was her.

"Allow me to escort you to my home… I have a spare bed you may occupy for the evening. You look very tired and weak, and I will decide what to do with you in the morning." Lorne's eyes brightened and she gave a smile that Mr. Gold knew far too well…however; he would not be telling her that.

-0o0-

The alcohol greeted Rumpelstiltskin like a long lost friend, one he had tried to give up on a long time ago, but in the moment—it was better than any tea or tantrum he had yet to give. The tantrum he had thrown only two hours ago. Her taste was still fresh on his lips…he was still shocked at her actions. There was no possible way that she could love him. There was _no way in hell_. He looked longingly at the bottle in his hands and uncorked it, the popping noise immediately soothing him. He took the new teapot from the tray and dumped the brownish liquid into the pot and transferred it to his favorite cup, the chipped one. He hadn't had the heart to smash it. He took a sip, the bitter taste soothing him. He downed the entire thing, and sunk back into his chair, a wave of relaxation rushing over him suddenly. He would not move for the next day if he could help it.

-0o0-

"This is one of my spare bedrooms, there may be some dry clothing around here somewhere—but I may have cleaned it out during spring cleaning… do not leave this room until I come to retrieve you in the morning," he said.

"What about a bathroom?" Lorne asked.

"There is an attached bathroom through that door dearie—it is yours to use, have a good night," Mr. Gold stated, closing the door to the bedroom and making his way down the hall.

Lorne surveyed the small bedroom that her host had given her. It looked strangely familiar; however she couldn't remember why it seemed so familiar to her. She shook her head and continued looking around. There was a queen sized bed, resting in the corner of the room, by a window that looked out over the town. She could see the street lights that lined the street. No one was out. She saw a large clock tower in the square.

Lorne turned to examine the room. She noticed a gorgeous wood dresser across from the bed, with a matching vanity mirror. It was then that she got a good look at her reflection. She was really pale in the face and neck. Her lips were cracked, and a ruby red color. Her eyes were dull and lifeless. Her hands were dry, the skin on them as white as snow. She stumbled backwards into the back of a chair that sat by a small coffee table. She was really dizzy and tired. She needed a warm shower and dry clothes.

She made her way into the bathroom, where there was a vintage looking bathtub, a single sink, a counter with several small beauty products and a comb, a rack of towels, as well as a toilet. It was very homey and warming. It was here that Lorne stripped out of the wet hospital scrubs and ran the bath. She stepped into the searing water, immediately refreshed by the heat. She hadn't bathed on her own for such a long time. She wet her hair, and rinsed the grime from it as soon as she finished soaking. She stepped out of the water and drained it. Lorne got a good look at her nude body in the mirror—she was very thin… it was almost sickening. She picked up a tube of lotion from the counter and rubbed it on her face and skin. She also used it on her arms and her legs. She picked up a towel from the rack and wrapped herself with it, opening the bathroom door. She immediately smelled something incredible. She looked at the coffee table and saw a tray of food—a pastrami sandwich, a bowl of what looked like chowder, a cup of tea, and all the utensils she would need to enjoy the food. She noticed a small card on the tray:

_Here is some food for you—I can only imagine that you're quite hungry. Have a good sleep. I will be in for you at seven sharp, since I open my shop at nine, and I get some breakfast at Granny's at eight. I also left a set of pajamas for you, gratefully given to me by the town's sheriff._

_-Mr. Gold_

Lorne looked next to the tray, and as the note said, there was a set of plaid flannel pajamas. She picked up the folded pants and put them on. Thank goodness for the elastic around the waistband—otherwise they would have fallen right off of her. She picked up the top and slid it over her thin frame, holding the soft, well-worn fabric to her. She sat in the chair and picked up the bowl and spoon, digging into the chowder. She ate ravenously—for she rarely got to eat such amazing food. She finished off the chowder, and began nibbling on the sandwich. She washed it all down with the slightly cooled tea. She knew now that she was safe—that was, until Madame found her. She could hear talking from the floor below her; it was Mr. Gold, and what sounded like a woman.

"Trust me Mr. Gold—Lorne will be safe from now on. Regina will not get her grimy hands on her as long as I'm the sheriff here. I would recommend however—having her change her name, and her hair style. If Regina is the one behind this, then we need to do all we can," the woman said.

"Thank you Sheriff Swan, I greatly appreciate your help in regards to this matter," Mr. Gold responded.

"I'd like to meet her in the morning if that's alright with you, we'll discuss with her then what to do about her safety."

"Of course Sheriff Swan, would you mind stopping at Granny's around eight?"

"That is my thoughts exactly Mr. Gold, be sure to stop in on her before you go to bed. Reassure her that she is safe now," the woman, Sheriff Swan, said.

"I will be sure to do that, have a good evening Sheriff Swan," Mr. Gold said.

She heard a door close, and she jolted up out of the chair, and got into the bed—pulling the covers up to her waist. She promptly fell asleep, with the lights still on. While her body registered the surroundings, she heard the door open, and in walked Mr. Gold. He leaned on his cane briefly, before she heard him walk over to the coffee table.

"I know that you're awake dearie, you can stop pretending," he said. Lorne opened her eyes, and sat up a little bit.

"Thank you for the food Mr. Gold, it was very kind of you," she said sleepily.

"My pleasure—I also want to reassure you, that you are safe now. Sheriff Swan is going to help you as much as she is able to do so." He made his way to the door with the tray, and he reached to turn off the light.

"Mr. Gold," Lorne spoke up.

"Yes dearie?" he asked.

"Please don't turn out the light. I've spent far too much time in the dark," she said.

"Of course dearie, just close the curtains then, alright?" he asked.

"I'll do that…goodnight Mr. Gold," Lorne said with a small grin. Mr. Gold turned to leave.

"Goodnight…Belle…" he muttered almost inaudibly.

**A/N: FIRST CHAPTER DONE! YAY! So this is going to go on for a bit, since I have another few days left of break, expect more soon. Reviews are love! **


	2. Rosette Taylor

**The Impossible Truth**

Chapter 2

A firm knocking on the door was what woke Lorne the next morning. She clenched her eyes tighter, trying to ignore it, but the knocking just continued. She opened her eyes, and was greeted by unfamiliar surroundings. She jolted up, and looked around the room. Which is when she remembered—she had escaped last night, she was safe now! The knocking didn't stop.

"Miss French," Mr. Gold's muffled voice came through the door. Lorne pulled back the covers and got up, making her way to the door. She opened it and as expected, there stood Mr. Gold. He held a small bundle under his arm. "I trust you slept well?" he asked.

"Yes, I did—thank you," Lorne replied. Mr. Gold nodded in acknowledgement and he handed the small bundle to Lorne.

"Sheriff Swan gave me these to give to you; I hope they'll fit okay. If not I'm sure a couple alterations can be made before we leave to meet her for breakfast."

"Oh, thank you Mr. Gold, you've helped me so much in such a short time—I wish there was some way to repay you for your kindness," Lorne said, holding the bundle close to her chest.

"Oh, don't worry about that dearie—you've already repaid me enough. I'm just returning the favor," Mr. Gold said. With that, he left the doorway. Lorne could hear his cane clunking down the hallway, and eventually it became inaudible. Lorne stood in the doorway for a moment, wondering what he had meant when he said that she had already repaid him. She shook her head and closed the door, undressing and putting on the clothes that Mr. Gold brought her. She found herself wondering how he knew her undergarment sizes…but she brushed it aside, because she knew that these most likely belonged to the sheriff. She put on the pair of size 8 jeans, and the medium t-shirt that read Red Sox across the front of it. It was a little baggy, but it was nice to be in clothing again instead of the scratchy wool hospital gown she had been wearing for so long. She took a ribbon from the dresser and tied her hair up, completing the look with a matching Red Sox cap that was included with the bundle. It covered her face just the right amount so that if anyone was suspicious, she wouldn't have to answer to them. She made folded the pajamas up neatly and set them on the bed. Then she left the room.

"Ah, dearie—I'm glad to see that those clothes fit. We're going to be leaving in the next few minutes," Mr. Gold said as she made her way down the stairs and into the front hall. "Let me get you a jacket and we'll head out." He had a grin on his face, as if he was happy. He rejoined her a couple moments later with a tan coat. Mr. Gold held the garment out to Lorne and she took it, sliding it over her frame and crossing her arms over her chest. "Is everything alright Miss French?" Mr. Gold asked, noticing her sudden sadness.

"Huh? Oh yes, everything is fine—thank you," Lorne said with a small grin.

"Well, we should probably take off then," he said—holding an arm out to her. She took it gratefully and the two of them made their way out of the house.

* * *

><p>Rumpelstiltskin awoke several hours later with a searing pain in his head and chest. His hands were numb and his feet were asleep. He tried to blink the crusty things from his eyes, and his vision was blurry. He didn't remember much from the previous night, other than his lip lock with Belle, and his tantrum afterwards. He looked around and saw the broken glass case behind him, as well as the large crack in his prized spinning wheel. The straw Belle had brought him was unused, sitting next to the spinning wheel. He rubbed his temple with his palm and pushed his chair back, getting up and making his way over to the broken cabinet. He looked at it longingly, but didn't do anything about it. He turned to the spinning wheel and a tear rolled down his cheek. He turned to the door and made his way out of the room, he needed some actual sleep, and he needed it now.<p>

* * *

><p>Mr. Gold and Lorne walked into Granny's and immediately saw Sheriff Swan, sitting in a booth. She waved them over and the couple made their way to the booth, sitting next to each other, across from her.<p>

"You must be Lorne," the sheriff said. "I'm Sheriff Emma Swan." Lorne looked up from under her hat and saw the woman was harmless.

"That's me, it's uh…it's nice to meet you," she stammered. Mr. Gold folded his hands on the table as the waitress, Ruby, walked up to the table.

"Good Morning Mr. Gold, Sheriff Swan," she said. "Regular coffee as usual?" Mr. Gold nodded as did Emma. Ruby filled two cups and set them in front of the two patrons. Ruby turned to Lorne "Would you like some coffee? We have decaf and regular."

"Oh, decaf please," Lorne said, smiling at the nice waitress. Ruby filled a coffee cup and set it in front of her.

"Would you three like a moment to decide?" the waitress asked. Mr. Gold looked up at the woman.

"I'll have my regular order please Ruby," he said. Ruby wrote down the order and turned to the sheriff.

"I'll have the number nine please," she said. Ruby turned to Lorne in expectation.

"What do you recommend?" she asked. Ruby smiled.

"Try the number four, it's my favorite."

"Then I'll have a number four," Lorne said with a grin. Ruby nodded and went to put the order in. Sheriff Swan looked at Lorne and Mr. Gold.

"So…Lorne, Mr. Gold tells me that you escaped from the basement of the hospital last night. How long do you suppose you've been there?"

"I have no idea…a long time; it seemed like time never passed. Only recently did I feel time pass," Lorne explained. Mr. Gold turned to her.

"Sherriff Swan, if it'd be acceptable…I'd like to take Lorne into my home. She needs a place to stay—and I have a lot of room in my home. I believe it'd be nice to have some company as well, it does get quite lonely living in such a big home all by one's self," Mr. Gold said. Both Lorne and Emma stared at Mr. Gold in shock.

"Mr. Gold, as kind as that is…I think it's be better for her to find an apartment in town…change her name, her hair, if she _escaped _from the hospital, and Regina is behind it, then she'll suspect YOU first. What she needs is to start a new life!" Emma said. Mr. Gold shook his head.

"She has spent enough time alone Sheriff Swan. She needs a companion more than anything! I'm willing to take her in to my home for as long as needed."

"Mr. Gold…"

"No! Think of this as the favor you owe me. Help me keep her safe, let me take her into my home." Emma was about to protest but then she realized the situation. Ruby brought the food to the table and set it down without a word. Then she left to attend to another table.

"Mr. Gold…you really don't have to do this for me," Lorne said.

"I don't have to, but I WANT to dearie," Mr. Gold said. "I've made a lot of mistakes in my day. But this is a chance for me to make up for it. My home is your home from now on." Emma ate some of her omelet and set her fork down on the table.

"Then it's settled. Lorne, you are in Mr. Gold's care now. How about I take you to the DMV this afternoon so we can get an ID for you?" the Sheriff offered.

"That would be amazing, thank you Sheriff Swan," Lorne said with a grin.

"Call me Emma," she said with a grin. Mr. Gold ate some of his food. Lorne smiled as the three ate their food.

"You know dearie—you look like a Rosette to me," he said. "I don't know what it is, but you remind me of a delicate rose…"

"Rosette…French," Lorne said, trying out her new name.

"We're going to have to change your surname too," said Emma. "No one can know who you were."

"Rosette…Taylor?" Lorne asked. Emma and Mr. Gold exchanged glances.

"Rosette Taylor. It's a fitting name dearie," Mr. Gold said. Lorne smiled at him. They group finished their breakfast and Mr. Gold paid for the meal. "If you two ladies will excuse me I have to open my store." Emma waved goodbye, as did Rosette.

"Why don't we head to the DMV right now, get that out of the way," Emma offered.

"Sounds good to me, thank you very much Emma," Rosette said, with that the two women got up and left the restaurant.

-0o0-

"Ah, Sheriff Swan—how may I help you today?" the man behind the counter at the DMV asked as Emma walked in with Lorne.

"We have a resident in need of an ID," Emma said happily. The man behind the counter looked at Lorne for a moment, and then at Emma. Lorne looked at the man's nametag—Lewis—is what it read. He seemed oddly familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had seen him before.

"I need a first name," he said.

"Rosette," Lorne said.

"And a middle initial?"

"L."

"And a surname please," the man said.

"Taylor," Lorne said. The man nodded.

"A beautiful name, fitting for a beautiful woman such as you," Lewis said. Lorne blushed.

"Keep it in your pants Lewis," Emma stated sternly.

"Can I get a DOB?" Lewis asked, ignoring Emma.

"October 14 1983," Lorne said. She found herself wondering how he remembered this.

"An address of residence?"

"She lives with Mr. Gold, Lewis," Emma piped up.

"You live with Mr. Gold? I'd look out for him—he's quite the beast," Lewis said. Emma glared at Lewis, who turned back to the computer.

"Height and Weight?"

"I'm 5 foot 8, and I don't know how much I weigh," Lorne said. Emma looked at her.

"Put down 114.8," Emma said. Lorne gave the sheriff a funny look.

"And your eyes are brown…your hair is brown as well, and now step over there so I can get a picture of you," Lewis said. Lorne did as she was told, and Lewis took the picture.

"Excellent—now I just need a signature, and we can get you a temporary until this gets processed next week. The DMV will mail you your ID card," Lewis said. Lorne nodded and took the paper from Lewis. She signed it and handed it back to Lewis. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Thank you very much Lewis," Emma said.

"It's not a problem Sheriff Swan," he said. "Oh, Rosette!" he called. Lorne turned to face Lewis.

"Yes?"

"Would you, like to get some dinner sometime?" he asked. Lorne looked at Emma and she shook her head slowly.

"I'm sorry Lewis, but we just met…maybe some other time," she said.

"Oh, alright—have a good day then," he said. Emma grabbed Lorne's arm and pulled her out of the building and down the street.

"If anyone is the beast in this town, it's Lewis—I advise you stay away from him, okay?" Emma said. Lorne looked longingly back at the DMV building.

"Alright Emma," Lorne said.

"Shall we go get some clothes for you?" Emma asked, trying to lighten the mood. Lorne brightened up a little, however it vanished almost instantly.

"That sounds great, but I have no money!" she said.

"I'll pay for a couple of outfits for you, and I'll see about getting a job," Emma said.

_Everyone is so nice to me here…_ Lorne thought. _Why do I feel so strongly about Mr. Gold though?_ _Wait a minute—my name isn't Lorne anymore…it's Rosette. _"Are you okay Rosette?" Emma asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I'm fine, thanks Emma…" Lorne said. Emma smiled and held the door open for her as they approached a small clothing store.

It was official—her life in Storybrooke had begun.


	3. Belle Part 1

**The Impossible Truth**

Chapter 3

"How about this one Rosette?" Emma asked, holding up a blue tunic top for Lorne to see. She almost didn't turn for a moment, but then she remembered, she _was _Rosette now. She looked at the various shades of blue that made the ruffles down the tunic, and the white under shirt that came attached. The sleeves were three quarter length, lined with gold thread in a crossing pattern.

"It's really pretty…" Lorne commented, reaching out to touch the gold thread on the sleeves. It was almost as if the garment was calling to her. Emma held it up to Lorne's torso, and put her index finger to her lips in thought.

"Let's try a small instead," she said, putting the medium back on the rack and pulling out an identical one in a small. Lorne took it and draped it over her arm, along with a couple pairs of jeans, a black skirt, and several sets of undergarments. Emma looked around the display room once more, and she stopped for a moment, her eyes widened in shock, and she promptly pushed Lorne toward the dressing room.

"Sheriff Swan, what a surprise to see you here," a familiar female voice said. Lorne's eyes widened too, for she knew that voice. She'd know it anywhere…

"Madame Mayor, what a _pleasant_ surprise," Emma greeted the mayor. "What are you doing here?"

"My suits are done being tailored; I just came to pick them up," Regina explained. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Rosette Taylor, she just moved in with Mr. Gold—as his, uh…" Emma began.

"I was hired as his housekeeper," Lorne finished for Emma.

"Well I suppose that place does need a good dusting once in a while," Regina said. "It was nice to meet you…Rosette." She made her way to the counter, giving a glance to Rosette every once and a while. Rosette rushed into the dressing room with her clothing choices and closed the door on Emma.

"Rosette, it was inevitable—you were going to have to meet her at some point in time," Emma said gently. Lorne stripped off her shirt and slid the tunic on in its place. It fit nicely.

"That was her Sheriff Swan—she's the one who's been keeping me captive all this time!" Lorne said. Emma's gaze drifted to the store, where Regina took her plastic wrapped suits and left the building.

"She's gone Lorne," Emma said. The door swung open to reveal Lorne in the tunic.

"Thank goodness," she sighed. "Am I even going to get away from her Emma?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not Lorne, that woman is everywhere. We do have to make sure she doesn't recognize you though."

"I figured as much…what do you think of this tunic?" Lorne asked, changing the subject. Emma got a good look at the shirt, and gave Lorne a smile.

"It's a beautiful top Lorne…" Emma praised. Lorne gave a genuine smile and closed the door to try on her other clothes.

"Hey Emma?" Lorne asked. Emma turned her head toward the closed changing room door.

"Yeah?" Emma replied.

"This may sound utterly insane…but I don't think that last night was the first time that I've met Mr. Gold," she said. Emma raised her eyebrows as the door reopened and Lorne stepped out, wearing the outfit she had been wearing previously.

"How's that?" Emma asked, taking the clothing to be purchased and making her way to the counter with Lorne following close behind.

"I…just… I had a weird dream last night. And I was there, and I was trying to open some curtains… but they were stuck, almost as if they had been nailed to the wall. And a man was asking me what I was doing. I told him that I wanted to let some light in… and I pulled harder and the whole curtain came crashing down, and I fell off the ladder I was standing on. The man caught me bridal style, and his eyes… they were, well… just like Mr. Gold's," she explained. Emma paid for the clothes and handed the bags to Lorne.

"That is odd, and you think it may have been a memory of some kind?" Emma asked as the two got into the car.

"I don't know…but it was crazy!" Lorne said.

"Maybe we can ask Mr. Gold when we get to the antique shop, if he was the man in your dream—he might have some insight as to your mental status," Emma suggested as she started her car. Lorne crossed her arms over her chest.

"Maybe…" she mumbled. It was silent for a brief moment, and Lorne shot a glance at Emma. "I'm NOT crazy!" she cried.

* * *

><p>The pounding didn't go away, even after an extended snooze in his bed. Rumpelstiltskin sighed and sat up, looking around his darkened room. It must have been nighttime, because he could see the moon out through the window. He sighed and fell back onto the mattress, rubbing his temple again. He longed to see Belle, however—she probably hated him. He threw her and her love for him away. He could never have the guts to love her back… his power was just too important to him.<p>

_But won't you keep your powers until your dagger kills you? _The voice in his head asked. Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes. That wasn't necessarily the truth… his powers would leave him like any other curse, with true love's kiss. He already felt weaker, and that was just from one little kiss from her. He had to get rid of that girl, and it had to be fast.

* * *

><p>"Ah, dearie, it's good to see you. I take it that all of the shopping went well?" Mr. Gold asked as Emma and Lorne walked into the shop.<p>

"We found a couple of outfits for her. It should get her by for the week, but she'll need more soon," Emma said. Mr. Gold limped over to Emma and handed a couple of hundred dollar bills.

"For your trouble Sheriff Swan," he said. Emma took the money with a grin and began to walk out of the shop, before she left she turned to Lorne and mouthed _ask him_ before disappearing. Mr. Gold turned to Lorne who gave an innocent grin.

"Ask me what dearie?" he asked. Lorne's eyes widened and she made her gaze divert to the ground.

"Well you see…I had this weird dream last night, and the whole ordeal is making me think that we've met before. I don't know when and I don't know HOW, but it is really strange and I was wondering…"

"If I'd give you insight?" Mr. Gold asked smoothly.

"Well, yes… that's it exactly," Lorne said.

"The simplest explanation is that we most likely knew each other from a previous life or something," Mr. Gold said. "Why, do you…remember something?" he asked.

"I remember your eyes Mr. Gold…they are so familiar, I don't know what it is about them that reminds me of someone I knew once…" Lorne said. At this point they were looking deep into each other's eyes, Mr. Gold was doing so more lovingly than he may have intended to. Lorne broke the gaze. "Of course, that can't be it, because we only met for the first time last night," she added. Mr. Gold watched as she gathered her bags and moved into the back room. She was trying to remember…he knew it!

"Oh, I don't think you're crazy, maybe you just need to get adjusted here and the stress is doing something to you," he said.

"No…I definitely remember you from somewhere…" Lorne said, making her way back into the main room where all of the antiques were displayed. She noticed a yellow ball gown, hanging off of a mannequin in the back and she went to examine it. She ran her fingers along the skirt, and something sparked. She recognized this dress as well…she remembered it from somewhere.

"Whose dress is this Mr. Gold?" she asked, not making eye contact with him.

"That belonged to a very special woman—she was near and dear to my heart…but I lost her a long time ago," he said. Lorne's eyes widened and she turned to face Mr. Gold.

"You didn't lose her Mr. Gold…or should I say, Rumpelstiltskin?" she said.

**I know, it's short... but there is a second part. Did the gown trigger Belle's memory of the fairytale world? REVIEW!**


	4. Belle Part 2

**The Impossible Truth**

Chapter 4

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Mr. Gold asked, dropping his cane. Lorne made her way over to him and picked up the cane. He snatched it from her and she stepped back.

"I said, Rumpelstiltskin… I know it's you… I remember you, the spinning wheel, the castle, everything!" she said. Mr. Gold shook his head. He turned to the door to make sure nobody was watching, and he dragged her into the back room. He flicked on the lights and shut the door so that they were completely alone. "I missed you…" Lorne said.

"Belle…" he muttered. "How is it possible? She told me, that you…died." Lorne shook her head and stepped closer to Mr. Gold.

"The queen, came and took me from that wretched tower…she locked me in the dungeons of her castle. She _was_ trying to get to you…and I let her use me…but before you say a single word, my love for you was never a lie. I love you Rumpelstiltskin. That's the truth," she said. Mr. Gold didn't know what to say. Here he was, finally reunited with the girl he had grown to love. She really did care…he could tell. But no one could ever _love him_. He had a hard time grasping the situation. He didn't know what to say.

"I-I'm sorry," he said, tears appearing in his eyes. "Oh Belle, I'm so, so, sorry," he continued.

"You don't have to be…" she said, using her thumb to wipe away his tears.

"Why don't I? I did so much to hurt you dearie, I…I regret it all!" Mr. Gold cried. He slumped against the wall and rubbed his temple. "There is a slim chance that the dress triggered your memories. Look, you can't tell _anyone_ you remember who you were!" he said. Lorne stepped back, letting Mr. Gold gather his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Lorne? Lorne? Are you alright?" a familiar voice awoke her. Lorne jolted awake, and she discovered that she wasn't in the backroom of the Antique shop at all, in fact—she was outside of it, still in Emma's car. She shook her head. What was that dream all about? Why did she call Mr. Gold, Rumpelstiltskin? Why did he call her Belle? Maybe she had been alone for too long and just began fantasizing…<p>

"How long was I asleep Emma?" Lorne asked.

"About…ten minutes, maybe? It doesn't take that long to go a couple of miles, especially in a car. We've been here for about…five though, I decided to let you sleep. You look like you needed it. Are you sure you're alright?" Emma responded.

"I'm just fine Emma, thank you for asking," Lorne said. She looked out the car window and into the shop, Mr. Gold was sitting on a stool behind the counter, reading a book. He looked rather content with it. He picked up what looked like a necklace or something, and he examined it, before flipping a few pages. His content look became one of confusion as he continued to flip pages until he slammed the book shut and picked up another one.

"Don't worry about Mr. Gold, Lorne. He's just concentrated on his work. He is a pawnbroker after all," Emma said, reassuring Lorne. She unbuckled her safety belt and opened the car door. "Do you need any help with the bags in the back?"

"No, I can get them. You've done so much for me already, thank you," Lorne said. She stepped out of the little yellow bug, and closed the pass side door, opening the adjacent door behind it and retrieving her shopping bags.

"Tell Mr. Gold I say hi," Emma said and Lorne was about to close the door. She smiled and nodded, before shutting the door and giving one last wave to Emma. She waved back and made her way to the end of the street, where she turned around and drove back in the opposite direction. Lorne turned around and made her way up to the door. Mr. Gold looked up from what he was doing to see her trying to open the door. He rushed to get up, and he grabbed his cane, making his way to the door to open it for her.

"Welcome back Dearie, I trust your shopping trip with Sheriff Swan was a successful one?" he asked, letting Lorne into the shop. She nodded and Mr. Gold closed the door, watching as Lorne set the bags down at her feet.

"Let's just say that retail therapy is the cure to just about anything—it feels good to be out and about again," she said. "Wait until you see the adorable shirt that I found at Shoemaker's Boutique!" she said. Mr. Gold nodded and made his way back over to the desk, watching as she pulled out the tunic that Emma had purchased for her.

"It's a lovely top Miss Taylor," Mr. Gold stated, turning back to his work. Lorne folded the top and put it back into the bag, making her way over to the desk and watching Mr. Gold.

"So, what are you doing?" she asked politely, trying to make conversation with the older man.

"I recently acquired this necklace from a patron as collateral for a loan. He said it belonged to a woman of great importance in his life, and since she had died, he needed to sell her belongings. I offered to buy them from him and let him go on his loan."

"Wow, it must have been hard for him to give up such valuable items," Lorne commented, looking at the necklace in Mr. Gold's hand, along with several other small trinkets. Earrings, a set of bangles, and what looked like some kind of tiara. It may have been Middle Eastern.

"Well it must be indeed, because I can't find any records of such jewelry in any of the European books," he said with a sigh.

"Try middle eastern," Lorne said simply.

"What is it that makes you think there would be records of this in Middle Eastern books?" Mr. Gold asked.

"It's this tiara, it doesn't look like anything of Europe. Maybe a princess in the Middle East used to own it. Did you catch the owner's name?" Mr. Gold gave Lorne a weird look; however he took her advice and looked at the next book on the stack, _Crown Jewels in the Middle East. _

"He said his name was Al," Mr. Gold finally responded. "I knew him as Mr. Manchester however."

"What about the girl who these gems belonged to?" Lorne asked.

"Jasmine…" Mr. Gold said. He opened the cover of the book and immediately gasped. "Well, well, well, what do you know? There it is." Lorne immediately felt proud of herself.

"Thank you Miss Taylor, you've been a great help to me," Mr. Gold said with a kind grin. Lorne nodded and began looking around the shop. She noticed a pair of dolls with brown faces and dirty clothing. She also noticed several other odd trinkets. Tea sets, necklaces, rings, and in the back, where she had hid the night before—was the yellow dress that she had seen in her dream.

"Mr. Gold?" she asked as she reached out to touch the dress.

"Yes dearie?" he asked as he looked up. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" he yelled in an unnecessarily stern voice. Lorne shrunk away from the dress before she could touch it. "I'm sorry dearie; I didn't mean to yell at you…it's just that, that dress is very valuable. It belonged to someone very special. It came into my possession shortly after I moved here. No one has touched it except for me," he explained. Lorne backed away from the gown and he relaxed, turning back to the tiara that he had picked up. Lorne made her way to the counter and took a seat on it, letting her legs hang down. It was silent between the two for a while.

"Was she beautiful Mr. Gold?" Lorne asked, breaking the silence. He looked at her, before getting up and taking the jewelry to a display case on the eastern wall, letting them show proudly. He turned back to her and sighed.

"She was very beautiful dearie."

"Did you love her?" Lorne asked sadly.

"That I did Miss Taylor; she was truly one of a kind. And she loved me too, but I blew it. She died," Mr. Gold said, going back to the counter and setting the books one top of one another in a tall stack.

"That's very sad…what happened?"

"I didn't trust her word, and I hurt her…I hurt her very badly," Mr. Gold replied. "That dress is what she was wearing when we met."

"You know Mr. Gold, someone told me once, that if true love was meant to be, that they'll find a way," Lorne said.

"You must have been talking to Mary Margret Blanchard," Mr. Gold commented. "I hate to tell you dearie, that death is the one thing that separates that bond. I'm never going to get her back."

"That's not true, maybe you'll find her again one day! She may have been reincarnated or something," Lorne suggested.

"Maybe, maybe not," Mr. Gold said with a soft smile. Lorne looked at him happily. "Would you mind if we changed the subject? It is hard for me to talk about her…"

"Of course we can. But Mr. Gold, one last question?" Lorne asked.

"Yes Miss Taylor?" he asked in a downcast tone.

"What was her name?" she asked innocently.

"Belle, her name was Belle," Mr. Gold said—disappearing into the back room.

**It ain't that easy folks! She isn't going to remember her past life that easily! Hahaha, had ya going didn't I? Tell me what you think, does Rumple have the heart to fall in love with Lorne/Rosette? Will she ever regain memories of her past life? We won't know until the next installment. It'll be out sometime soon. Three chapters in one day? You lucky ducks! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	5. Do We Have A Deal?

A/N: Quick note before the chapter begins—I spend a lot of time on this story, and I greatly appreciate your reviews. Thanks to: **Condiotti, IrisRose37, Inkblood, Romance and Musicals, sourgrapesnape, and gerfan**. And of course all of the future readers and reviewers: I'd be more than happy to read and review your work as well in return. Could you continue to review please? It's extremely encouraging for me to see that people like my work. Anyway, I'll stop rambling and let you read chapter 5.

**The Impossible Truth**

Chapter 5

Lorne found herself lying awake in her bed that evening, staring up at the ceiling. She had been extremely tired earlier in the day, however when it came time to actually tucker down, she was wide awake. She thought deeply about her conversation with Mr. Gold in the antique shop about the girl he loved. He told her that the girl's name was Belle. That was what she called herself in the dream she had. It had to be some crazy coincidence, it just had to be! She had even told him that the girl may have been "reincarnated". What was that? She didn't believe in that reincarnation crap! She physically face-palmed herself while thinking about it. She also thought about what the girl may have looked like. She must have been very special to him. Lorne decided that the next morning, she'd ask more about Belle…that is, if it wasn't too painful for Mr. Gold.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning Mr. Gold," Lorne said—making her way down the staircase the next morning. Mr. Gold looked up at her and grinned, she was wearing the blue tunic that Emma had bought for her the day before.<p>

"Good Morning to you as well Miss Taylor, I trust you slept well last night?" he replied as she reached the bottom of the staircase.

"I must admit—it wasn't the best," Lorne admitted. Mr. Gold handed her an umbrella and opened the front door.

"I'm sorry to hear that dearie, I hope that it doesn't impact your work performance," he said as they stepped outside onto the front porch.

"My…work performance? What do you mean?" Lorne asked. Mr. Gold locked the front door and put the keys in his pocket.

"Oh, I must have neglected to mention that starting today; you'll be a waitress at Granny's," he said, unlocking his car and opening the pass side door for Lorne. She didn't respond right away, seeing as he couldn't hear her as he passed around to the other side of the car and got in the driver's seat.

"You…got me a job?" Lorne finally replied. Mr. Gold simply nodded as he started the ignition and pulled out of the driveway and into the street. He began driving down toward Granny's.

"Of course I did dearie, I can only imagine that you'll need some money if you wish to reside here. I just pulled a few strings and made it so that you have means of earning some," he said—hitting the brake so that he could stop at a red light.

"Well…thank you very much," Lorne said. Mr. Gold nodded and they continued on their way.

"Just remember dearie, your name is Rosette Taylor—not Lorne French," he said as he pulled up to the curb and put the car in park. He turned to her and gave a smile. "Have a good day Miss Taylor. I recommend you stop by my shop when your shift ends."

"I'll do that…thanks again Mr. Gold," Lorne said, taking her umbrella and getting out of the car. As soon as she closed the door, he drove away. She turned to face the building and taking a deep breath, she made her way inside to begin her work.

* * *

><p>Rumpelstiltskin made his way down into the dungeons with the small tray of food. Just because she was his prisoner, didn't mean she had to starve. He opened the door, to see Belle, curled up in a ball on the straw bed in the corner. He stepped inside the cell and set the food at her feet, and without a word, turned to leave.<p>

"Rumplestiltskin…" he turned swiftly to see that she had raised her head. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. "Why don't you just end my life now?" she asked. "Why continue to care for me?"

"I could never do that dearie, that would be too easy, no…I'd rather let you wallow here for a bit." With that he left the cell, slamming the door behind him and making his way up the stairs. He could hear Belle shuffling downstairs, most likely to eat the food. He'd let her go later—right now, she needed to regain what little strength she had left.

* * *

><p>"You must be Rosette!" an older woman's voice came from the entrance to the dining room. Lorne turned to see the woman the voice went to. She set her umbrella at her side so that she could shake hands with the woman. "Mr. Gold said you'd be arriving. I hear that you are residing with him now?"<p>

"That's right…he's been so kind to me these past two days," Lorne responded. "He told me that I was going to be a waitress here?"

"That's correct dear, we've been in need of extra help around here for who knows how long," she said. "Oh, where are my manners? You can call me Granny—everyone in Storybrooke does. My actual granddaughter, Ruby, is in the dining room getting ready for the breakfast rush. There is a uniform for you in the back; you can change in the bathroom if you like. Lastly, here is your name tag—be sure to be polite, the nicer you are, the more tips you receive," Granny said happily.

"Hey new girl! Hurry and get changed, the rush starts in 15!" Ruby called from the dining room. Lorne nodded and made her way into the room, setting her umbrella on a hook along with her coat. With that she went to change into her uniform and begin her work.

* * *

><p>"New girl!" Ruby's voice rang out from behind Lorne as she hung up her uniform after the evening shift. Lorne turned to see that Ruby had already changed and was dressed up to go out somewhere. "Me and a few other girls in town are going out to the bar to hang for a bit, would you care to join us?"<p>

"That's really nice of you Ruby, but I don't drink…and Mr. Gold is expecting me at the Pawn Shop in twenty minutes," Lorne replied, grabbing her coat and sliding it on.

"Well, I understand I guess—don't want to cross Mr. Gold, he can be quite the beast," Ruby said. "Well the offer's open if you change your mind later. We'll be there most of the night." And with that she turned and left the kitchen. Lorne grabbed her umbrella and clocked out of the restaurant—waving to Granny on her way out. She stepped outside and was relieved to find that the rain had stopped for the time being. She walked down the street toward the pawn shop, or at least that's the way Mr. Gold had brought her to work that morning. She saw it in the distance and smiled, she _had_ gone the right way after all. She made it to the front door just as the rain decided to pick up again. She entered the shop, the bell above the door ringing to alert Mr. Gold of her arrival. He looked up from what he was doing and was glad to see the she had gotten back safely.

"Good evening Mr. Gold," Lorne said, removing her coat and placing it on a coat rack at the front door.

"Good evening Miss Taylor—was your day enjoyable?" he asked, getting up to greet her in the middle of the room.

"It was any bit as enjoyable as it can get when you're a waitress," Lorne confirmed. "I wish to thank you again for setting me up at Granny's."

"It was my pleasure dearie," Mr. Gold responded. It grew silent between the two again, as Mr. Gold went back to the counter and Lorne began to explore the shop a little bit.

"Mr. Gold?" Lorne asked. He lifted his head. "Could you…well, tell me more about Belle?" He remained silent for a moment. "I mean, because you don't HAVE to tell me more—but after last night, I was curious…"

"How about this dearie—I'll make a deal with you. If you want to know more about Belle—every time I tell you something about her, you must tell me something about yourself."

"But I don't remember much about myself…" Lorne said.

"Well it can be simple things—such as your favorite color, your favorite food, your first crush, and those kinds of things. And as you remember facts about yourself—I will tell you facts about Belle… do we have a deal dearie?" he asked. Lorne thought for a moment, and she met Mr. Gold's gaze.

"We have a deal," she said.

**A/N: So Lorne made a deal with Mr. Gold—how long will it take her to realize that she IS Belle? Review please! **


	6. Favorite Foods?

**The Impossible Truth **

Chapter 6

"My favorite food is spaghetti," Lorne spoke out of nowhere while she and Mr. Gold were sitting in his living room after dinner one evening. She had been living in his home for about a month now, and so far had learned a total of four facts about his mysterious lover, Belle. Mr. Gold looked up from the book he was reading, which was entitled, _Practical Uses for Tea Sets of the 1800's_. "I don't know why it is that way, but I love noodles—especially with cream sauce and lots of parmesan cheese," she added a moment later. She knew that he would ask her _why_ it was that way—he had done so every time before. The man shut his book and turned to the Lorne, ready to explain his fact about Belle, as their deal described.

"Her favorite dish was Pasta Carbonara. She used to make it for me once a month—sometimes twice if she had the materials to make it," he said. "I grew rather fond of it myself, seeing as it was a dish I could look forward to."

"How long did she live with you?" Lorne asked suddenly. She clapped her hand over her mouth, realizing that now she had to give him another fact about her.

"About half of a year," Mr. Gold said, opening his book to the page he had marked. Lorne nodded, leaning back in her chair—attempting to remember a fact about her so that she could hold up her end of the deal. He didn't say a word to her after a few moments, so she turned to him.

"Don't I have to give a fact about myself?" she asked. Mr. Gold turned to her for a brief moment.

"Call it a freebie, dearie. That wasn't necessarily a fact about _Belle_ now was it? And I can tell, you're having a hard time coming up with a fact to give me," he said. Lorne leaned back in the chair, relieved that she didn't have to give him some random fact. It grew silent between them once again—it usually happened until one of them decided to make conversation and shatter the silence. For a while, the only things heard were the crackling of the fire in the fire place, along with the clock hanging above the mantle.

"So is that a good book?" Lorne asked, deciding to be the one to break the silence. Mr. Gold put his bookmark in the page and closed his book again.

"As good as a book about tea sets can get Miss Taylor, it's actually quite informative," he said. Lorne nodded her head and stared into the crackling flame for a moment. Her face was warmed by the fire, and she decided to use that as an excuse for her heated cheeks.

"Why don't you ever call me by my first name?" Lorne asked quietly. He turned to her again.

"You never expressed your wish for me to do so Miss Taylor," Mr. Gold replied smoothly. Lorne sunk back in her chair in embarrassment, realizing that he was correct—as he usually was in similar situations.

"Would you?" she asked even more quietly, like a schoolgirl asking out a boy for the first time.

"Would I what dearie? Be more specific," he said teasingly.

"Would you call me Lorne? Only here at home though, outside of this house…would you call me Rosette?" she asked—suddenly more bold than she was before. Mr. Gold opened his book once more and flipped a page.

"I would be glad to—Lorne," he said. Lorne smiled and pushed herself forward out of the chair, standing up and stretching out her back. She let her hands fall to her sides and she turned towards Mr. Gold.

"Well, I think I'm going to get some sleep, thank you for a nice evening Mr. Gold," she said.

"You're welcome dearie, I'll see you in the morning then?" he asked, turning from the fire so he could see her fire shaded features.

"That you will Mr. Gold, sleep well yourself," Lorne replied. He nodded and turned back to face the fire as Lorne made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom. _Her _bedroom… it took her the full month, but she could finally call this place home. She had filled the closet with the few outfits that she owned, and the dresser displayed a few pictures she had taken with the other women in town. She stripped down and readied herself for bed, wearing the pair of flannel pajamas that she had received on her first night in Mr. Gold's home.

* * *

><p>He entered the cell about two hours later, standing there for a moment as Belle looked up at him.<p>

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked quietly. Rumpelstiltskin stepped into the cell a little more.

"Go…" he said quietly. Belle got up off the concrete and straw mattress.

"What?" she managed to choke out.

"I don't want you anymore dearie," he said simply. He turned his back to her and waited for her to exit the cell. He heard her shoes clack on the cement briefly until she was face to face with him.

"Why?" she asked. "Why can't you believe that I can help you?"

"It's simple dearie—My power means more to me than you…" he growled. Belle gritted her teeth.

"No it doesn't. You just don't believe that I can love you, and now all you'll have is an empty heart…and a chipped cup," Belle spat—storming out of the cell, never to return. Rumpelstiltskin closed his eyes and attempted to hold back his tears. But he let one fall. One small tear for Belle.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lorne awoke with a sore throat. A <em>really<em> sore throat—she opened her mouth and tried to speak, but her voice turned to a squeak, and she let her hands enclose her throat in surprise. She had been fine the night before…she wrote it off as a bug that she must have gotten over night. She pushed the covers aside and put on the slippers that she kept by her bedside. She had purchased them from the corner store, but they were good enough for her. She opened the bedroom door and saw Mr. Gold getting ready to leave. He looked up at her on the stairs and jerked his head as to beckon her.

"I'll be sure to let Granny know you're sick dearie," he said simply. Lorne opened her mouth to speak but he shushed her. "Let your voice rest Lorne. I'll see about getting some medication for you on my way home this evening." Lorne simply smiled at him as a way to say _Thank You._ He nodded in acknowledgement and turned to leave the house. "Oh, and I recommend that you stay in your room and rest today. Exploration of my home is not." Lorne nodded and watched as he left the house. She closed the door behind him and turned to the staircase.

Lorne knew every inch of the kitchen, so she was sure that Mr. Gold wouldn't mind if she made some tea for herself. She made her way into the room and opened the cabinet above the sink, reaching up to grab a teacup. It was about half a foot above her head, so she couldn't really see what she was grabbing; however she managed to get ahold of one and grabbed the handle of it—pulling it down out of the cupboard. Lorne stumbled backwards and was about to fall, but a set of strong arms caught her. She turned her head and saw Mr. Gold, a very worried expression on his face. An unintentional look of fear overtook her face as Mr. Gold's worry melted into relief. He let go of her arms and let her regain her balance.

"I came back because I forgot something—I heard clattering in the kitchen," he explained. "I'm glad I decided to investigate…" Lorne set the cup in her hands on the counter and turned to Mr. Gold. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself close.

"Thank you…" she whispered in a raspy voice. Mr. Gold was now the one speechless. He hadn't felt this kind of affection from anyone—except Belle. He moved back, watching as Lorne gave him a confused look.

"I don't wish to get ill, I hope you aren't offended." Lorne shook her head and smiled at Mr. Gold. "I must go now…" and with that he left the kitchen—Lorne standing there silently. As soon as she heard the front door close, she face palmed. What on earth caused her to do that? She stepped over to the stove and put the metal pot on the stove, turning it on. She looked at a cupboard above the stove, and she noticed a combination lock on it. _That's strange…who keeps a lock on a cupboard?_ Lorne thought to herself. She remembered that Mr. Gold told her not to explore—so she simply ignored it and waited for the water to boil.

**A/N: Okay guys, so tomorrow is the final day of my vacation—and I will have very little time to update any of my stories, especially with my ACT coming up. I **_**know**_** this story isn't as good as some of the other Rumpbelle amazingness that is out there, but please…review? I would like SOME encouragement, please? I don't want to beg... Thanks for reading.**


	7. That's Not My Name

**The Impossible Truth**

Chapter 7

Up until that gloomy Saturday afternoon, Lorne had never heard the doorbell of Mr. Gold's house. It was raining outside, and in order to keep herself busy on her day off from Granny's by helping Mr. Gold around the house—cleaning and dusting and doing laundry. It turned out to be the best decision she had made well…ever!

Lorne was dusting the mantle with an old fashioned feather duster, seeing as it was the only thing that Mr. Gold kept for cleaning in his large home. As she removed one of the trinkets from the shelf, the ring of the doorbell startled her—and she nearly dropped the statuette. She was lucky that she caught it. She turned to go to the front door but halted as she heard the clunk of Mr. Gold's cane on the stairs. She went back to dusting the trinkets, but she paid special attention to the conversation in the foyer. She heard Mr. Gold unlock the door and it was silent for a split second, until she heard…

"Madame Mayor, to what do I owe the _pleasure_?" Lorne froze in spot, knowing **exactly** why the mayor decided to pay Mr. Gold a visit. Or at least, she had a strong hunch that she did. "Won't you come in?" Mr. Gold added a moment later. She assumed that the mayor accepted the offer, because she could hear the clack of her high heels on the wood floor in the front foyer. She quickly made her way into the kitchen, in order to avoid being seen. She turned the water on and began working on the sink of dishes. "Would you like some tea Regina?" she heard Mr. Gold offer from the sitting room.

"That would be lovely Mr. Gold thank you," the mayor responded. She heard the clunk of his cane on the floor again and he entered the kitchen, stepping over to the stove and taking the boiling water off the top.

"I would advise that you clean _upstairs_ for the next hour or so Rosette," he whispered as Lorne handed him a couple of freshly washed tea cups. She nodded silently and turned off the water, drying her hands on her white apron and exiting the room, making her way to the stairs as quietly as possible. She made it halfway up the stairs before Regina spoke.

"So Mr. Gold, I believe we have a _deal_ to discuss," she began. Lorne paused and stopped to listen in on the conversation.

"That we do…have you decided on your collateral for the item I gave you long ago?" he asked.

"I have…you see Mr. Gold; I recently stumbled upon a strange discovery. One of the mental patients seems to have escaped from the hospital." Lorne gasped and began climbing the stairs again.

"I wasn't aware we had an asylum portion of the hospital," Mr. Gold lied. Lorne stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Well, I believe that you are aware. Because I recently got word of you taking a _housekeeper?_ Sounds familiar doesn't it…Rumplestiltskin?" Regina spat. Lorne gasped at the name, she had never heard anyone call Mr. Gold that…ever. Was that his first name? She heard his chair creak, and she could only assume he was leaning forward to get in the mayor's face.

"Now you listen to me…_your highness_, if anyone is lying here, it is YOU. I was told by someone that she had _died_ a few months after I released her. That she killed herself. Well that obviously isn't true." Lorne clapped her hand over her mouth, they were talking about Belle, and she knew it! Was Belle…alive? Mr. Gold said that he had lost her years ago. She had been learning about her for a month or so now, so of course she knew about it. But then again…things started making sense. His willingness to take her in, how she and Belle were so similar, and that statement he said the morning after she escaped from the hospital… _"Oh, don't worry about that dearie—you've already repaid me enough. I'm just returning the favor."_ It was all coming back to her now! She didn't remember small details, but she knew about the tower. The terrible treatment of the priests whom her father had hired to "cleanse" her after her return as a housekeeper…for a sorcerer. She gasped audibly and ran into her room, slamming the door. Her head hurt very badly. She clenched her eyes shut and put her palms to her temples, letting tears fall from the corners of her eyes. How could she have been so naïve? She should have known!

At first she thought that Mr. Gold took her in because she _looked_ like his long lost love. That he thought he could make up for past mistakes by treating a double well…by giving her a home, providing her with food, clothing, transportation to and from her job, along with a comfortable bedroom all to herself. He had told her one evening about Belle's appearance, he told her about her soft brunette curls, her piercing blue eyes… her brave disposition. Lorne couldn't believe that all this time she hadn't put the two and two together. She felt incredibly stupid… she buried her face in her hands and started to weep.

* * *

><p>"So you figured it out then Rumpel?" Regina said, sitting back in her seat and sipping her tea. "I commend you, in fact—I congratulate you. You took all of twenty-eight frozen years to figure it out too, I really expected you to take longer to find her."<p>

"I'm not that stupid your highness. And she came to find ME, not the other way around," Mr. Gold said. "I suppose you're going to take her back then?"

"Oh no Rumpel, I'm going to hold up my end of the deal and let you keep your precious Rosette…or should I say Lorne? Better yet…Belle," Regina said. Mr. Gold sighed.

"It's a good trade Madame Mayor. Consider our deal done," he said. Regina let a smile cross her face as she got up to leave.

"By the way Rumpelstiltskin, don't expect her to remember you anytime soon," Regina said.

"All magic comes with a price Madame Mayor. I'm aware of the situation, and I don't expect her to ever remember me, just like you shouldn't expect your spell to last forever," Mr. Gold retorted. Regina clenched her fists and retrieved her umbrella from the front hallway. She left the house steaming mad, Mr. Gold smirking as disappeared into the pouring rain. He turned and saw that Lorne had gone upstairs as he had instructed her to. He made his way up the stairs and he turned to the left, where he saw that Lorne had closed her door. He rapped on the door gently with his knuckles, and the door swung open slightly.

"May I come in dearie? Regina left…" Mr. Gold asked through the crack in the door.

"Go away…" Lorne's voice came from the room. She sounded as if she had been crying. Mr. Gold pushed the door open a little more and saw Lorne putting her clothing into a suitcase.

"What are you doing Lorne?" he asked. She turned to him, and his assumption was confirmed. Her blue eyes were surrounded by red, and the circles under her eyes were intensified.

"I'm leaving…" she said, turning back to her suitcase and putting in her favorite blue tunic. Mr. Gold stepped farther into the room.

"Why? Do you not want to be here anymore? Are you not happy?" Mr. Gold asked. Lorne didn't turn to him. "Lorne answer me please…" he pleaded a moment later. Lorne turned to him, anger in her tear stained eyes.

"Why do you insist on calling me on a name that is not my own?" she said. Mr. Gold raised an eyebrow at her. "My name isn't Lorne, it never was. And your name isn't Mr. Gold, is it?" Lorne turned to the confused man leaning on his cane. "Your name is Rumpelstiltskin," she said, her voice filled with tears. He stared at her silently for a moment and then he dropped his cane, letting it fall onto the wooden floor. He hobbled over to her as fast as he could carry himself and took her face in his hands, leaning down and closing his mouth over hers in a passionate kiss. Lorne's eyes widened in utter shock, as his mouth moved over hers. And then, she kissed him back. She closed her eyes and enjoyed herself. She even let him in when he ran his tongue across her lower lip and begged for entrance into her mouth. He broke off far too soon for her taste and he moved back so that there was about a foot of space between their heads. Then he let go and stepped back.

"I apologize…that was completely inappropriate of me to do," he said. Lorne stared at him as he made his way to the door where he had dropped his cane. Lorne shook her head and the two stared at each other for a moment. It became extremely silent between them.

"Belle…my name is Belle," Lorne finally said. "Your name is Rumpelstiltskin, and I used to work for you in the dark castle. But, I made a mistake…a bad mistake, and it cost me any relations I had obtained with you. I don't remember what I did exactly—however I know it was wrong, and for that I apologize…" Mr. Gold listened patiently, and when she was done ranting she stopped and took a breath.

"I forgave you a long time ago dearie," Mr. Gold said. He was relieved to know that she didn't yet remember the event that tore them apart; the one event that sent his world spinning out of control; the spinning that Belle's reappearance brought to a halt that rainy night one month earlier. Lorne smiled and looked down at the suitcase she had been packing only moments earlier. "Will you stay? Please?" he asked as she looked longingly at the suitcase.

"Give me at least three good reasons why I should live with a lying, selfish beast?" Lorne spat. Almost as immediately as she said it, she regretted it. She clapped her hand over her mouth. "No…I…I didn't mean that! I…oh my god no… I didn't mean it," she said through her hand. Mr. Gold scowled at the girl he claimed he loved. Or rather…_had loved_. He knew it all along; no one could ever love him. He turned to leave.

"I trust you can show yourself out dearie?" he said angrily. Belle shook her head and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Rumpelstiltskin! Please!" she begged. "I spoke without thinking, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I…I didn't mean it!" he didn't turn.

"No dearie, you meant every word. After all, no one can _ever love me!_" he said. This was the second time he had said that to her. And every bit of venom dripped from it the second time as it had the first, so many years ago. With that, he pulled from her grasp and limped down the stairs. Lorne was left standing in her doorway, with the same heavy feeling in her heart as she had when he was the scaly man she fell in love with.

**I'll bet you're wondering what JUST happened. Hahaha, I threw a curveball at you all, that's what just happened! I will attempt to keep going with this story as much as I can, especially in my free time. Please review and tell me your thoughts about what just happened. What is Belle going to do now that she has her memory back? And where is she going to go? PLEASE REVIEW and you get to find out as soon as I get free time. :) **


	8. Home

**A/N: So I just checked the legacy story stats for this story and was very excited to find several things that just earned you loverly readers a new installment of this fic. **_**32**_** people have alerted this story! 32! I'm very impressed by this number, and also very excited. I would like a fewww more reviews, but hey—I'm not gonna be super picky about it. You guys are the best—2000 hits+ in only 4 days? Even better. So here's the next chapter. Prepare for drama, drama, and more drama. **

_**Warning: This chapter really takes on the T rating that I gave the story. **_

**The Impossible Truth**

Chapter 8

"Well I'm glad for your interest in roommate hood Rosette, but I just gave away the space last night, I'm sorry," Ruby told Belle that morning while they waited for orders in the kitchen. Belle sighed sadly. That was the fourth opening that had suddenly closed up on her out of nowhere. It seemed like vacancies at all were hard to come by. She didn't know how much longer she could stay in a room here at Granny's.

"No, that's alright Ruby, I understand," Belle replied sadly. "It seems like all of the open vacancies for apartments have suddenly closed up..." Ruby gave Belle a light smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"Why are you interested in finding an apartment Rosette? I thought you were living with Mr. Gold. What happened?" she asked.

"We uh… got in a pretty massive fight. I said some things, he said some things, and well...I left. He tried to get me to stay briefly...but I said something that I regret terribly," Belle answered, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment at the thought of the fight she had engaged in with Mr. Gold nearly two weeks before. She neglected to mention the event that happened in the middle of the argument, which had almost convinced her. She found herself wondering what would have happened if she _had _stayed. If she hadn't said that horrible statement, would things be different? The answer was undoubtedly yes. But it was far too late to change anything now.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...he tried to get you to stay?" Ruby asked suddenly. "That is so not…" she was cut off by the chef, who grunted to get their attention.

"Hey girls! Stop chit chatting and get back to work. Gold's order is up!" he said from behind them. Belle looked longingly at Ruby, who shook her head.

"He's at one of your tables Rosie, just take the guy his food, it's not like you have to lead an intelligent discussion with him or something!" Ruby said. Belle grabbed the plate and scowled at Ruby on her way out. She put on a fake smile for her patron, and set the plate in front of him gently.

"Can I get anything else for you today Mr. Gold?" she asked, as she was supposed to. He didn't look up from his paper.

"This will do thanks."

"I'll uh, just bring you the check then..." Belle stammered, turning to go.

"You do that," he spoke smoothly as she made her way across the restaurant, refilling coffee and collecting checks with tips from her tables. At one, she saw a small note, scrawled on the back of the check. She remembered that the man from the DMV, Lewis had sat there earlier. She picked up the thin paper, as well as the generous fifteen dollar tip he had left her. She was surprised at such a large amount of money—especially when involved with waitressing. She looked down at the note curiously. _Meet me at the DMV tonight at 7, _is what the note read. She rolled her eyes and shoved it in her pocket making her way back into the kitchen and setting down her empty coffee pot to be refilled. Then picked up a full one.

"What's that?" Ruby asked as she turned to go back out into the dining room.

"What's what?" Belle asked, turning to face Ruby. The woman sauntered forward and plucked Lewis's note from her apron pocket. She read it over; and an evil smile crossed her face. Belle became immediately frightened.

"Somebody liiikes you," Ruby singsonged teasingly.

"No! He just...no!" Belle cried, trying to grab the note without spilling the coffee.

"Lewis…hey that's the sexy DMV guy isn't he?" Ruby continued to tease. Belle tried to grab it and she stumbled forward, managing not to spill the coffee.

"Ruby, give it back!" Belle screeched. "Do you want the whole restaurant to hear you?" she added in a hiss.

"You just don't want Mr. Gold to hear!" Ruby said smugly. Belle rolled her eyes.

"Of course I don't captain obvious!" Belle said. "Now give it back!" Ruby put the note gently in Belle's pocket.

"Better take Mr. Gold his check!" she said through a giant grin, grabbing a couple of plates and going into the dining room. Belle grabbed the paper and pushed open the dining room door, making her way across the room once more. She set the check down in front of Mr. Gold, and she picked up his empty plate in return. He had resumed reading the paper, so Belle attempted to ignore him until he left, and she could collect the tip he left—that was, IF he left her one. As she turned to leave, she heard his paper crinkle as if he was turning the page.

"I'd be careful tonight if I were you Miss Taylor," he said in a monotonous voice. "People here aren't quite as they seem." Belle turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Mr. Gold set down his paper and turned to look at her for the first time in a week. His brown pools bore into her blue ones.

"I mean, that date that you got invited on this evening. I would just be careful if I were you." Belle locked her jaw in anger.

"I'm not going on any date, what are you talking about?" she growled.

"I know about the note Lewis left for you. Tell Ruby she needs to be quieter," Mr. Gold said, picking up his cane and newspaper. He dropped a five on the table and left without a second glance at Belle. She watched as he limped out of the restaurant and then she picked up the tip he left her and shoved it into her pocket.

* * *

><p>At one point in time, Belle thought that being ignored and alone was the worst possible thing that could happen to her. After her fight with Mr. Gold, she changed that paradigm. She didn't necessarily mind being ignored by Mr. Gold, because he was such a loner, and he didn't really LIKE making conversation that much. The weeks dragged by and Belle could swear that he was sitting in a booth that she had to cover at Granny's—just to intimidate her. Just so she would have to talk to him. At that time, Belle decided that Mr. Gold's simple statements to her while she worked were by far, much worse than being ignored by him. At least that's what she told Lewis as they walked along the forest path that evening.<p>

She walked with her hands together behind her back, in order to avoid holding hands with him. She didn't want to have anything to do with this guy to be honest. He was so superficial, he only cared about himself—it was clear that he only wanted to be with her because he wanted something _from _her. She didn't know what he wanted exactly, but she would be sure to find out.

"I hope you don't mind that I packed sandwich ingredients instead of premade sandwiches. I didn't know what kind of deli meat and cheese you like," Lewis said as he set out the picnic in the forest clearing. Belle sat down and looked at the variety he had brought with him. He had just about every kind of meat, cheese, topping, and condiment known to man. The only limited object was bread, which was sourdough. It was actually very impressive, made her more suspicious about what he wanted. Belle sat down across from Lewis on the blanket and picked up the ingredients she'd use for her meal: bread, mayo, mustard, pickles, tomatoes, salami, ham, and pastrami, as well as three slices of Swiss cheese. The ultimate sandwich invented by her cousin when she was young.

"Good looking sandwich there Rosie," Lewis said—putting the bread on top of his own creation. He pulled a bottle of wine and two crystal glasses out of the wicker basket. "Want some wine?"

"Oh—I don't drink…" Belle said. Lewis laughed and opened the bottle, pouring a reasonable amount into one of the glasses.

"Come on, it's just wine," Lewis said. "Unless you're pregnant or something." Belle shook her head.

"I'm not pregnant, I just don't drink…" Belle said sternly. Lewis began pouring some into the other glass and he held it out to Belle.

"Then just have one glass, if you hate it—I won't push you anymore," he said. "But I'll bet you're scared." Belle snatched the glass from Lewis and scowled.

"Fine, but there is a reason why I don't drink," Belle said. Lewis smirked and held up his glass.

"Then cheers—to a sandwich eating and wine drinking," he said. Belle clinked her glass against Lewis' and they both took a small sip. She clacked her tongue at the taste and shook her head.

"Sorry, it's just…too bitter for me…" she said. Lewis took her glass and poured it into his.

"Your loss," he said. Belle sighed and took a bite of her sandwich. The two ate in silence for a bit, Lewis pouring himself more wine every five to ten minutes or so. Belle was ultimately worried that he was going to get drunk and try to do something stupid. So far he seemed fine—but because she didn't drink, she couldn't tell unless they were drinking whiskey and drunk out of their mind. "So…why don't you drink?" Lewis asked.

"My father was a raging alcoholic. He drank a lot when I was little, and then he'd take it out on me. The war in my hometown was putting a lot of stress on him," Belle explained. Lewis listened intently as she told him this. She turned her head to face the setting sun.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that Rosette…" Lewis said. "It must have been really hard…"

"It was. I haven't seen my father since he sent me away when I was 19. I uh…returned, but he shunned me." Lewis began packing up the picnic supplies, seeing as they had both finished their meals. Belle helped as much as she could.

"So I have a question for you…" Belle asked as they began walking back to town. The sun had long set by now, so it was darker. Lewis turned to her in expectation. He didn't ask what, or what's up. So Belle simply continued with, "What was the purpose in bringing me all the way out here? Don't get me wrong, dinner was amazing…but we could have simply gone to Granny's or…" she was cut off by a powerful shove, and her back hit a tree very forcefully—almost to a point where she lost her breath. A sharp gasp was the result of this. As she tried to escape Lewis' grasp, a foreign pair of lips crashed down on hers—biting on her bottom lip. She tasted the familiar metallic tang of blood pooling in her mouth.

"I want you…" he hissed in a voice that was not his own. She could smell the wine in his breath, and she struggled against his grasp. "I've wanted you since the day you came into the DMV to get your ID." Belle grunted and struggled, trying to break free. Her attempts failed as he forced himself on her.

"No! No stop! Please!" she cried. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Please! I'm a virgin!" she heard a low, intimidating chuckle.

"Well this will be even more fun!" Lewis said. Belle let out a high pitched screech. "Well for _me_ at least," he added a moment later. He pushed his torso up against hers in order to pin her up against the tree while he fondled her breasts roughly. She whimpered and tried to yell—but it was to no avail. She clenched her eyes shut and prepared for the worst.

Suddenly the pressure was lifted off of her and she fell to the ground because of the lack of restraint. She heard a cry of pain and she turned her head to see Lewis, on the ground… She could only see it because of the car headlights that were shining on Lewis and the assailant. It was Mr. Gold. He stopped when he was sure that Lewis was unconscious. He turned to Belle, half anger and half relief in his eyes. Tears rolled down Belle's cheeks so far she could have cried an ocean.

"Are you okay Belle?" he asked, holding a hand out to her. She opened her eyes, and even in her blurred vision, she could see that he had saved her. She shook her head and clenched her eyes shut again. She shook in fear and curled into a ball. Suddenly, she was pulled up and found herself in Mr. Gold's embrace. She let him hug her as she cried into his shirt. "It's okay now…you're safe…everything is going to be okay," he said in a calming tone. "Is there anything I can do to make it better?" Belle sniffed and pulled herself away.

"I want to go home…" she managed to choke out. "I just want to go _home_." Mr. Gold moved so that he had his arm around her shoulder and he guided her towards his car.

"Then that's where we'll go love…that's exactly where we're going to go…" he said.

**A/N: MWAHAHAHA! Gold pulled a "Moe French" on Lewis! Lol.**

**Your silent numbers continue to encourage the continuation of this story. However—I would like **_**reviews**_**. PLEASE tell me what you think of this chapter. I will get more out ASAP. Thanks for reading.**

**REVIEWS ARE CRACK TO ME! SEE THE BUTTON DOWN THERE? CLICK IT CLICK IT CLICK IT! :D Love you all!**


	9. Aftermath

**A/N: Thank you thank you thank you for all the loverly reviews, and the 5 favorites/alerts added to the previous 32. I am on the verge of 4000 hits in just under a week, and it is really encouraging the continuation of this story. Before the story begins, I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed so far: ~~~~~. I am also hosting a poll on my homepage about this story. Please Please PLEASE take a couple minutes to share your thoughts about the following question:**

**How Long Should This Story Go For? **

**15 Chapters**

**20 Chapters**

**25 Chapters**

**I am currently sitting on enough material to do all three of these options. But I'd like your opinion. So please vote; whether by reviewing (which you should do anyway) or going to my homepage and voting there. I'll be eagerly waiting your responses! And now; without further blah blah blah, here is CHAPTER 9!**

**The Impossible Truth**

Chapter 9

Belle fell asleep quickly on the ride home. He wasn't surprised at this, a lot had happened in such a short amount of time. It was only reasonable that she had pretty much cried herself out. Mr. Gold drove home as fast as he could (legally of course. No point in getting a ticket). As he pulled into his garage, located behind the house, Belle stirred slightly. She only opened her eyes slightly though.

"Where...where are we?" she asked drearily, moving her head to look at Mr. Gold. He immediately felt bad for her; she looked so tired and scared.

"We're home love," he said softly. He got out of the car and made his way around to the other side. He opened Belle's door and instructed her to unhook her safety belt. She did so and tried to get out of the car. As her feet touched the gravel that lined the bottom of his garage, she leaned forward and her head landed on Mr. Gold's chest. That's where she began to cry again. Mr. Gold helped her up so that she was once again in his embrace. "There there..." he said, letting her just cry.

"H-how could I have been s-so dumb?" she stammered after calming down a small amount.

"Don't blame yourself dearie, it's that bastard's fault. Never take fault that isn't yours to take," he said reassuringly.

"But...I knew he wanted something from me...and he..." Belle stopped abruptly. She simply couldn't finish before bursting into tears again. Mr. Gold closed the pass side door and led Belle toward the back door of the house, which led into the kitchen. He unlocked the door with one of his many keys, and helped her inside. She hadn't quite calmed down yet. He made his way up the stairs with her still under his arm. They entered her room. It had remained untouched since her depart two weeks ago. He left her side for a brief moment, only to pull back the covers on her bed. He could see her visibly shaking, even in the darkness of the room.

"Come on now dearie, you've had a lot happen and you need some sleep." Belle looked at him through her tear stained eyes and she eventually nodded, making her way to the bed and climbing in. As he pulled the covers over her, he found himself admiring her bravery. Even in her tear ridden and thoroughly shaken form she was beautiful. He could only imagine that she had undergone abuse as such before. _Oh Belle, how I wish I could help you forget..._ he thought to himself. As she started to close her eyes, Mr. Gold turned to leave.

"Don't leave me..." her shaken voice sounded from the bed. He turned to see her staring at him. "Please…" he sighed, realizing that she wanted him to comfort her—even though he had done so much wrong. Even in her tired state, she wanted _him_ to be there with her. He sighed and made his way back over to the bed, sliding in next to her. _This is far from helping you forget Belle…but trusting is a good start. _

-0o0-

The doorbell is what awoke Mr. Gold the next morning. He let his eyes crack open, and he turned his head to see that Belle was still asleep, her arms wrapped around his waist. That's when he remembered the events of the previous night. He woke up even more when the doorbell turned to powerful knocking. He groaned and gently moved Belle's arms so that he could get up. He looked at her lovingly and he grabbed his cane, going to answer the door. His suit from the night before was wrinkled, and his tie was loosened. He tried to make himself somewhat presentable for his guest. He unlocked the door and opened it.

"Ah—Sheriff Swan, how _nice_ to see you this morning," Mr. Gold said. Emma didn't smile or show any sign of amusement at all. She had her arms crossed over her chest, which made her red leather jacket bunch up around her midsection.

"I thought you learned your lesson the first time Mr. Gold, but I guess not," she said angrily. He sighed and met her gaze.

"Now you see Sheriff Swan, that's where you're very wrong. I have no idea what you're referring to," he said.

"Oh you don't? Then what explains these pictures of the damage you did to Lewis Riley last night?" Emma asked, holding up three images of Lewis' damage. Mr. Gold gave a slight smirk. He deserved every injury.

"Ah yes. Well I seem to recall that I was doing something quite honorable. See, this man was about to _rape_ Lorne French—while intoxicated none the less," Mr. Gold said. Emma immediately dawned a guilty expression. "What made it worse was that I watched it all go down, and I did what I did in order to defend the wellbeing of a young woman. One who happens to be upstairs in her bedroom at this very moment, still asleep—and VERY shaken up about the events of last night." He leaned more on his cane. "So if you'd like to take me into custody for beating him very similarly to Moe French, I will be happy to fight him in court about it," he said. Emma sighed as Mr. Gold explained himself.

"Leaving a man who has been beaten up on the side of a forest road isn't necessarily something that I can leave unpunished Mr. Gold. I'm assigning you a ticket for assault and battery," Emma said—handing him the thin piece of paper. "However, I will be drawing up the paperwork for a court case. If what you're saying is indeed the situation, then the charges against you for the assault will be dropped," Emma said. She turned to leave. "Oh, and make sure that Lorne knows that she is in good hands."

"She will be safe in my care Sheriff Swan. I'm not letting her go ever again," Mr. Gold said. Emma nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that Mr. Gold, have a good day," Emma said. Mr. Gold watched her disappear down the steps and get into her police car. He closed the door and made his way back to the stairs; Belle needed him more than anything right now. He reentered her room, where she was still asleep. He sat down on the bed next to her, and began stroking her hair gently in a soothing manner. She moaned and Mr. Gold watched as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Rumpel…stiltskin?" she asked quietly. Mr. Gold smiled down at her.

"Shh, you're safe at home now dearie," he said. Belle put her head on his thigh and let him continue stroking her hair. She closed her eyes and let a tear run down her cheek and into Mr. Gold's lap.

"I'm…I'm so sorry…" she said after a little while. Rumpelstiltskin looked down at her. "If I had only listened to you, if I hadn't said those terrible things none of this would have happened…I regret every single one of them…can you ever forgive me?" she asked.

"You're more than forgiven dearie…in my eyes, you never said anything," he said. Belle straightened herself out and sat up on her knees. She brushed her hair from her eyes and leaned in, brushing her lips over Mr. Gold's.

"I love you…" she said daringly. Mr. Gold was the one to close his lips over hers. She broke away in a moment, but she lingered near him for a moment longer. Rumpelstiltskin was speechless; this was the second time she had declared her feelings for him. He took his lower lip into his mouth and bit down on it, trying to think of something to say. She moved farther away from him, realizing that he was not going to say it back to her. He sighed and met her gaze.

"Do you remember what happened when I let you go?" he asked suddenly. "What you said to me?" Belle shook her head slowly.

"I regained some memories, not all of them," she said. "What did I say to you?"

"You said that I would regret my decision every day of my life. And all I'd have to remember it by was an empty heart…and a chipped cup," he recited. Belle looked at him with wide eyes, realizing that she did say something like that to him once upon a time. Mr. Gold put his hand on top of hers and forced her to look at him. "You were right."

"I…what?" Belle asked, confused.

"I've regretted my decision to let you go every single day that I've been without you," he said. "I want to show you something…" he clasped the hand that was on top of her hand so that he could pull her up. She had no choice but to follow as he dragged her out of the room and down the stairs. He stopped in the kitchen, and fumbled around in his pocket for his key ring, and upon finding it, began searching for the key to something.

"What are you doing?" Belle asked, very confused at how frantic he was. Rumpelstiltskin didn't answer her, but made an audible sound of joy as he found the key he was looking for and reached up to unlock the kitchen cabinet that was padlocked shut. Belle watched as he opened the doors and pulled down something familiar—very familiar. He turned around with the object in his hands. She looked at it in disbelief. It was the white porcelain tea cup that she had chipped so many years ago.

"All this time…" she muttered, reaching out to touch it. As her fingers brushed the cool porcelain, she felt memories come back to her. Her walk on the path with the queen. Watching Rumpel spin his wheel, and make straw into gold, over and over and over again. "You kept it all these years…" she added. "A chipped tea cup, I can't believe it." Mr. Gold set it on the counter and wrapped his arms around Belle.

"I can't make you forget the things I have done to you…but I was wrong. It took me a long time to realize it. Someone can love me, and the feeling is returned."

"It is?" Belle asked.

"Yes…it is," he responded.

**Okay okay, I know…Lame chapter—but I had to get that out of the way. Chapter 8 was technically a climax, so things will be a downhill rollercoaster from here. But with lots of twists and turns and loops. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! The button is THERE people! **


	10. Judgement

**A/N: So…I have decided to try a lot harder for the next few chapters. Unfortunately that means that it will be harder to update every day. I will certainly TRY, but no guarantees. A special thanks to all my lovely reviewers! **_**Wiccagirl-2005, PocketSevens, My Purple Skies, DD Agent, apo88, nightmaregirl, PeersHitInMoscow, DragonRose4, EarthGuardian, Bookaholic27, Don't Blink. Blinkandyourdead, human night, Inkblood, DragonRose4, Romance and Musicals, Penulis, Condiotti, night animal, Irisrose37, sourgrapesnape, and gerfan.**_** You guys are incredible! Please keep up the reviewing! Now here is Chapter 10**

**The Impossible Truth**

Chapter 10

"Why are you straightening your tie? Are you going somewhere?" Belle asked, as she watched Mr. Gold straighten his tie in her vanity mirror. He had come in to wish her a good night, as he did every night since they made up. It had been three weeks since the incident, and while Mr. Gold slowly realized that there was a lot that Belle had to remember, he also worked on helping her get over the event that had pretty much obliterated any trust she had in men; except for him of course.

"You could say that love," he responded. "I don't think it's anything you should concern yourself with though, just a little business that I have to take care of." Belle furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Mr. Gold turned back around to face her and he leaned on his cane.

"Keeping secrets are we?" she joked. Mr. Gold didn't laugh, he simply shrugged.

"I have a lot of power in this town dearie, I don't keep secrets," he said. "I just have to run a simple errand."

"At nine o'clock at night?" Belle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sometimes the best time to do certain things is later in the evening—when the moon is shining on one's true intentions rather than the sun. It also makes people less worried about being found out," Mr. Gold responded. "I won't be gone for long."

"That's a good change," Belle said.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Gold asked. Belle shrugged.

"Well, when I lived in the castle with you, you used to disappear for days at a time. It got lonely you know?" Mr. Gold nodded.

"I do know dearie," he replied. "I'll be back late, try to get some sleep alright?" Belle nodded.

"Okay," she said, sliding farther under her covers. "You're amazing…" she added quietly as he turned to leave. Mr. Gold turned to her from where he was standing.

"Why the sudden compliment dearie?" he asked. Belle smiled and nestled into her favorite pillow more than she already was.

"I don't know, I just thought you should know that," she said. Mr. Gold smiled at her.

"Likewise dear," he said. "Goodnight." Mr. Gold sighed and left the room, closing the door behind him. He felt almost like he was treating her like a child, but she didn't need to know where he was going.

Mr. Gold made his way outside and down the street a small ways, where Emma was waiting in her sheriff's car. She rolled down the window and leaned across the seat so that she was closer to the window.

"The hearing is tomorrow Mr. Gold, are you sure that not telling Lorne about this is the best plan?" Emma asked. Mr. Gold sighed and leaned on his cane.

"I think that her involvement in this, while completely essential, is not the best for her, Sheriff Swan. She was locked up in that cell for who knows how long. She is finally getting used to the outside world—and this happening to her is not what she needed by any means," Mr. Gold said. "I will feel better when the man responsible of this crime is behind bars, and far away from me and Lorne."

"Well the way things are looking—that is a great possibility, but…" Emma said. Mr. Gold put his hands on the window rim and leaned in.

"But _what_?" he hissed.

"Well it was only _attempted_ rape…not actual. The punishment for that is 15 years right off the bat. However, without evidence, he could get off scot free if he is persuasive enough," Emma said, clenching her teeth.

"You mean to tell me that there is a _chance_ that the man who almost RAPED the woman I have taken into my home for the past two months might get off scot free?" he growled. "Where is he?"

"In the holding cell at the station," Emma said. "But only just recently. He finally was able to get the stitches out of his forehead and the cast on his arm replaced with a sling," she explained. "Thanks to that cane of yours."

"He deserved each and every injury I gave him Sheriff Swan," Mr. Gold said. "I want to see him…"

"A-are you sure?" Emma asked.

"I don't kid Sheriff Swan, it is not in my nature," he said. "I want to see him." Emma sighed and unlocked the passenger door for Mr. Gold.

"Get in," she sighed.

* * *

><p>"You have <em>five minutes<em>," Emma said sternly as they entered the main room of the station. Lewis sat on the bed in the cell, hands clasped together and his head between his elbows. Mr. Gold made his way towards him, with Emma close behind. "Oh, and I'll take your cane Mr. Gold," she said as Lewis looked up and saw his visitor.

"You don't trust me Sheriff Swan?" Mr. Gold asked in a tone that suggested counterfeit offense. Emma held out her hand and Mr. Gold set his cane in it, sitting on the arm of the firm couch that rested outside of the holding cell. "I'll take that as a no," he said.

"Four minutes and forty-five seconds Mr. Gold," Emma said.

"I'd like to be alone with Mr. Riley," he said, not turning around.

"Not a chance," Emma hissed. "Four minutes and _thirty_ seconds," she said. Lewis looked into Mr. Gold's eyes with fear.

"W-what do you want from me?" he stammered, the fear in his eyes, also evident in his voice. Mr. Gold leaned in close to the bars and gave a sickly grin.

"What else? For you to pay for what you did to Rosette Taylor," he replied. Lewis swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "Mr. Riley, you must understand that I own the majority of this town. And no matter how small it is, attempted rape is a felony—no questions asked. I am a witness to the crime, and the young woman currently living in my home is the victim. If you even _try _to convince the judge tomorrow that you're innocent of anything I swear that I _will_ have you put behind bars for good."

"Y-yes sir," Lewis said nervously. Mr. Gold stood and turned to Emma.

"I'm done here," he said sternly. Emma handed him his cane and he began to walk out. Emma looked down at her watch and she followed him out, shutting off the overhead light on her way.

* * *

><p>"Belle…Belle, I'm sorry I have to wake you so early, but we have to do something this morning," Mr. Gold said—gently shaking her awake. Belle grunted and opened her eyes.<p>

"What do we have to do?" she asked groggily, sitting up in bed. Mr. Gold sighed.

"We have to go to the courthouse for a hearing," he said. "Lewis Riley's hearing." Belle immediately jolted up and stared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me I had to be at his hearing?" Belle demanded, getting out of bed. Mr. Gold stepped aside as she made her way to the closet and pulled out a clean shirt and pants.

"I'm sorry I didn't notify you sooner love, I just thought that you wouldn't want to think about what happened," he admitted.

"Well you were right in the assumption that I don't want to think about that scum bag, but still—even I know the basic laws of Storybrooke," Belle said. "Now get out so I can get dressed!" she said, physically pushing Mr. Gold out of the room.

* * *

><p>"This court of the town of Storybrooke will now come to order," the bailiff stated loudly to gain everyone's attention. The small group of people sat down in the benches. "The trial of Lewis Drake Riley having to do with charges pressed against him for attempted rape of Rosette Laura Taylor on the evening of April 14th, 2012 will now be brought to attention. He is being charged for criminal sexual conduct to the first degree." Belle adjusted herself to be more comfortable in the very uncomfortable wooden bench; she could feel everyone's eyes boring into her back. Mr. Gold sat next to her, and held her hand in a comforting manner. Next to Mr. Gold was his attorney. The crowd watched as Emma brought Lewis into the room. Belle swallowed hard and looked at Mr. Gold, her eyes dancing with fear. He gave her a comforting look in return, assuring her that everything would be okay. She knew that it was going to be a long day.<p>

* * *

><p>"Please state your name for the record?"<p>

"Rosette Laura Taylor," Belle said smoothly.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" the bailiff asked as Belle stood to give her statement.

"I do," she replied, stealing a glance at Lewis.

"Please take a seat Miss Taylor." Belle did as she was told and she stretched her shirt over her knees, just because she was nervous.

"Mr. Jones, your witness," the judge stated. Mr. Gold's attorney stood up and approached her at the front.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions about yourself," he said. Belle nodded. Mr. Jones opened a manila folder and his eyes skimmed the page. "It says here that you are a waitress at Granny's Diner, and you currently reside with Mr. Gold, am I right?"

"You are," Belle said.

"How long have you lived with Mr. Gold?"

"About three months."

"Where did you reside before that?" Mr. Gold's attorney asked.

"I don't remember," Belle said.

"You don't remember, or you just don't want to say?"

"I swore not to lie, I don't remember much from before moving in with Mr. Gold," Belle said. Mr. Gold's attorney nodded.

"I'm going to ask you a few…hard questions about what happened the evening of April 14, 2012, Miss Taylor, I want to take you back to what happened," he said. "Could you please describe for me and the jury what happened the evening of the incident?" he asked. Belle nodded.

"I was on a date with Lewis, we had just finished our dinner—a picnic that he had taken me out in the forest for. He had brought a bottle of wine with him, and had offered me some at one point in the evening. I said no, because I don't drink alcohol. But he pushed me to have a little bit, so I did. I won't lie, it was very bitter. We were on our way back from the clearing where we had dined, and he was obviously drunk. I asked him what the reason was for bringing me all the way out into the woods—and he slammed me up against a tree, just off the road, and he told me that he wanted me…that he's wanted me since the day I walked into the DMV to get my ID three months ago," Belle explained.

"Can you describe what he did to you?" the attorney asked. Belle nodded.

"He touched me through my clothing," Belle said, the horrid memory flooding her mind. Mr. Jones nodded.

"What else? Did he say anything during this?"

"He did. I struggled to break free from his grasp, and I told him that I was a virgin," Belle started.

"You are indeed a virgin Miss Taylor?"

"I am."

"Continue please."

"When I told him, he said 'Oh, well this will be even more fun, for me at least'," Belle said, holding her elbows and crossing her arms over her chest. "He wouldn't let me go!" The attorney nodded.

"Do you have any proof that he did these things to you?"

"I do," Belle said.

"And do you have this proof with you today?"

"He's sitting in this room right now," Belle said.

"He?"

"Mr. Gold, he can confirm that what I am saying is true. He is the one who inflicted the injuries on Mr. Riley, and he is the one who saved me from getting raped," Belle confirmed. Mr. Jones nodded.

"So you can confirm that Mr. Gold's actions were in your defense?"

"Yes," Belle stated. Mr. Jones turned to the judge.

"No further questions." And with that he took a seat. The judge gestured to Lewis' attorney.

"Your witness Mrs. Young," the judge spoke. The woman stood and nodded.

"Thank you your honor," she said. "Miss Taylor, am I to understand that my client's intentions were to rape you?" Belle nodded.

"He was drunk out of his mind, mam," Belle stated. "I'm sure that if it weren't for Mr. Gold showing up at just the right moment that he would have gone much farther."

"How much farther do you believe he would have gone?" Mrs. Young asked.

"I believe he would have taken my virginity if given the opportunity," Belle said with a scowl. "Mr. Riley is nothing but a greasy scumbag who takes advantage of people for his own gain." Mrs. Young nodded.

"I don't have any further questions then," she said. The judge nodded.

"Miss Taylor you may take your seat," he said.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to lie and say that what I did was justified because I was intoxicated," Lewis spoke as Mr. Gold's attorney questioned him. "I won't say that I should get off without punishment for what I did, because I committed a felony." Mr. Gold watched him with an evil smirk on his face. Lewis was doing <em>exactly <em>what he thought he would do after their little discussion the evening before.

"So you regret what you attempted on Miss Taylor then?" Mr. Jones asked.

"I do," Lewis said. "It was a bad idea from the start, I mean look where it got me! I'm in court for CSC 1!" Lewis said. "I regret my choice wholeheartedly, and I believe I deserve to take the punishment for what I did to Miss Taylor."

"No further questions," Mr. Jones said, taking his seat. The judge turned to the panel of Storybrooke citizens.

"Jury, I will leave you to make your decision—everyone else will take a 10 minute break, and we will be back here to hear the jury's verdict," the judge said. Everyone got up and began trickling out of the room, leaving no one except the jury. Mr. Gold and Belle walked out of the room and waited by the door while people moved about the lobby.

"Why don't I believe that he regrets what he did?" Belle asked Mr. Gold, leaning up against the chilled brick wall. Mr. Gold sighed.

"Because he doesn't love, he's going to get what he deserves no doubt—15 years for CSC 1," he said. Mr. Gold took her hand in his and gave a light grin. "You were very brave in there. It must have been hard to recollect those horrid memories."

"Yeah…I never did properly thank you for saving my innocence that night."

"It wasn't a problem dearie," he said.

"I remembered another memory of the dark castle," Belle said after a moment.

"And what memory is that love?"

"The rose you gave me one day, the one I kept on the table until it died," Belle said. Mr. Gold smiled.

"I remember," he said.

* * *

><p>"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked after the ten minutes had passed.<p>

"We have your honor," the spokesman, David, said.

"And?"

"We the members of the jury find the defendant, Lewis Drake Riley—guilty on all charges." The chatter didn't begin, in fact it was completely silent for a moment. People looked at each other and waited to hear what the sentence would be.

"Mr. Riley, I am sentencing you to fifteen years in federal prison for criminal sexual conduct to the first degree. You may have a chance for early parole, granted you prove that you are worth it, court is adjourned. Next case please," the judge said—banging his gavel on the desk. That's when the chatter began at full force. People began to leave the courtroom, leaving Emma and Lewis, as well as Mr. Gold and Belle. Lewis looked at Belle longingly before Emma took him away to be put back in the holding cell until the paperwork came through.

"He's going to be locked up—you're safe now dearie," Mr. Gold said as he escorted her from the court room.

"Yeah, I know…" she said sadly.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Gold asked, leaning down so he could see her face. She had tears in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm fine…can we just go home now?" Belle asked in a tear filled voice.

"Yes we can love, let's go," Mr. Gold said as he pushed open the doors to the courtroom.

**A/N: Wow! Finally done with chapter 10! Sigh… **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! **


	11. Assess and Confirm

**A/N: Thank you to all of the people who voiced your lovely opinions about the length of this fic. I have made my decision and this story will extend to 25 chapters. I have all of them planned out—titles, and plot lines. So, expect more Rumpbelle goodness, because these next 15 chapters are a true assessment of Belle and Mr. Gold's relationship. And DRAMA. LOTS OF DRAMA. Enjoy! REVIEW PWEEESE! *gets on hands and knees* I really really really would like it if you would!**

**The Impossible Truth**

Chapter 11

"Um, Rumpelstiltskin?" Belle asked as she watched Mr. Gold eat his breakfast and read a book the next morning. He looked up from his text and met her gaze. She had a hint of sadness in her eyes, and in her voice. He set his book down and put his forearms on the table, leaning in so that he was paying attention to her.

"What is it, love? Is everything okay?" he asked, watching her eyes dance with confusion. She sighed and looked at him.

"What am I to you?" she asked after a moment. "Or better yet—what are _we_?" she elaborated. Mr. Gold sat back in his seat and thought about it for a moment. He crossed his arms over his chest and thought of the best way to explain it to her.

"What do you think we are?" he asked in return. Belle sat back like he had and folded her hands in her lap. She didn't make eye contact with him.

"I don't really know. That's why I asked _you_," she said. "I can only assume that we are more than just housemates…"

"That we are," Mr. Gold replied.

"So…what are we then?" she asked. "I mean…because I do love you."

"And I you dearie," Mr. Gold responded. Belle sighed.

"Is there a real word for it? I just…because…"

"You don't need to say anymore Belle, I understand," Mr. Gold said. "I actually have something for you—and maybe it will help with your thoughts about what we are…come here." Belle got up and approached Mr. Gold. He reached into his pocket and felt around for something. "Hold out your hand, palm down," he instructed as he withdrew his hand from his pocket with something clutched in his hand.

"I found this in an old box, and I remembered exactly why it was there."

"Why?" Belle asked.

"When you worked for me in the Dark Castle, I made this for you—as a sign that you belong to me, as my servant, in case you were to go out to retrieve something for me. But I changed my mind about giving it to you because I didn't know how you would react," he explained as he opened his hand, revealing a small golden ring, woven in a braid like shape. Belle examined it as he put it on her middle finger. It was a gold band, with something that looked like straw weaving in and out of it. The little thing was gorgeous, and she gasped.

"I want to give it to you now as a sign of what you are to me. Not a servant anymore though…as my love," he said. Belle could feel tears pricking the corners of her eyes. He looked up at her. "I want you to wear it, and think about what I am to you…" Belle nodded, biting her lower lip as the ring shone in the light.

* * *

><p>"I mean, I wanted to know—and now I'm wearing a ring. I still don't know how to describe what he is to me!" Belle told Mary Margret later that day as they waited in line at the convenience store. Belle wasn't actually going to buy anything—but she had decided to look around, and had run into Mary Margret while there. She looked down at the little gold band on Belle's middle finger.<p>

"You know who you should talk to?" Mary Margret said as she set her few items on the counter.

"Who?"

"Henry Mills," Mary Margret said.

"Henry Mills? Why would I talk to a kid about my love life?" Belle asked skeptically.

"He's a bright kid you know, I teach him for six hours a day. All it's been for the past 6 months is'Mr. Gold and the new girl this' and 'It's weakening! They reunited!' Honestly, I don't even know what he's talking about half the time. But he_ is_ bright, go talk to him. I think he's at the playground today—it being Saturday and all." Mary Margret paid for her items. "Just trust that he knows what he's talking about. After all—he IS the Mayor's kid. He has a lot of inside knowledge," she added. "I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah, see you later. Say hi to David for me!" Belle said as she left the corner store. She made her way towards the forest playground—wondering if Mary Margret was right.

* * *

><p>Belle entered the boundaries of the elaborate playground structure. It reminded her of a castle she had seen once—and maybe that was what it was modeled after. Kids played and laughed, chasing each other around and under the covered bridge, they slid down the slide and played pretend. Their parents conversed with each other on the benches that lined the perimeter of the playground. For a Saturday, it looked rather busy. As Belle looked around for this "Henry", Mary Margret had told her about. She notice a familiar bush of blonde hair and a red leather jacket. As her feet made the woodchips below her make crunching noises, the woman sitting on the bench turned and smiled at Belle.<p>

"Hi Rosette," she said. "Fancy seeing you here." Belle nodded and smiled.

"Oh! Hi Emma," Belle said in response to the sheriff's greeting. "Mind if I join you?"

"Nope, go right ahead," Emma said, patting the empty seat next to her. Belle smiled and sat down next to Emma. She rested her hands in her lap while Emma kept her elbows behind her, resting on the back of the bench, letting her hands hang down. "So what brings you here?"

"Oh, I was looking for a Henry Mills? Mary Margret said he might be able to help me with a problem that I have," Belle explained.

"What a coincidence—I'm here for Henry as well," Emma said. "He's my biological son, I like to come and watch him here from time to time."

"Which one is he?" Belle asked, surveying the playground.

"The one on the bridge, with brown hair," Emma said. Henry waved, almost as if on cue. Emma waved back and turned her head to Belle. "He and I are also going to discuss Operation Cobra today; he says he has more info."

"Operation...Cobra?" Belle asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Emma sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, he's bent on the idea that everyone in the town is under some kind of curse and all of us are fairy tale characters," Emma said with a laugh. "So far he's been pretty accurate, but I'm not convinced. Kid's got a heck of an imagination for his age though."

"That's pretty funny. Who does he think you are?" Belle asked almost jokingly.

"Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter," Emma scoffed as she watched Henry go down the slide. Belle turned her head from Henry to Emma.

"Did Snow White and Prince Charming have a daughter?" Belle asked, confused.

"Apparently so. See, Henry has this book of old stories, and it describes everyone's lives before the curse," Emma explained. Belle nodded, understanding the circumstances now.

"So, who does he think I am?" she asked.

"Belle, from Beauty and the Beast," Emma said with a chuckle. Belle didn't laugh at this. Mary Margret was right—Henry _is_ a bright kid.

"Well he isn't wrong," she muttered almost inaudibly. Emma turned to her.

"What do you mean he isn't wrong?" she asked.

"Well..." Belle started, but Henry came running over.

"Emma!" he said, interrupting Belle.

"What's up kid?" Emma responded.

"I think I know why David and Mary Margret aren't together yet!" he started. Then he noticed Belle sitting next to Emma. "Oh, uh hi," He said to Belle. "You're that girl who escaped from the hospital basement right?"

"I wouldn't say it like that..." Belle said with a grimace.

"So what, you were let out?" Henry asked.

"No, I escaped," Belle said. "It just doesn't sound...pleasing to the ear that way." Henry nodded in understanding.

"So what's your name?" Henry asked.

"I'm Rosette; it's nice to meet you Henry."

"How do you know my name?" he asked. Emma smiled.

"I've heard things about you from Mary Margret," she said. "I actually have a question for you, and i think you might be able to help me with a dilemma I'm having." Henry gripped a book in his arms tighter.

"Oh yeah? What's your question?" he asked.

"That book of yours...who's the beast in the beauty and the beast story?"

"Rumpelstiltskin. Why?" he asked. Belle could tell by the look on his face that he was wondering how she knew about his book.

"If I told you that I was Belle, what would you say?" Henry gasped. A large grin crossed his face and he turned to Emma.

"See Emma, I told you people would start remembering! The curse _is_ weakening, I told you!" he said. Belle laughed. "But…the queen told Rumple that you _died_! That you jumped off a tower because your father abused you! What really happened? How'd you survive? Where did the evil queen keep you?" Belle gestured with her hands to get Henry to slow down.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Henry, that's a lot of questions," she said.

"I'm sorry…I just, haven't met someone who actually remembers their life before the curse! This proves it Emma! I'm not crazy!" he said. Emma laughed.

"Kid, there's a reason that Rosette was kept out of society for so long," she said. Belle turned to Emma.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she demanded. Emma grabbed Belle's forearm and dragged her out of Henry's earshot.

"Well…there's no actual proof that this curse actually is in effect, or that it even exists for that matter. Rosette, you don't have to play along for Henry!" Emma hissed in her face.

"But I'm not!" Belle hissed back. "He knows what he's talking about! I know what I'm talking about. I am NOT CRAZY." Emma sighed.

"I never said you were crazy, I just said that there may be a reason behind you being kept in the basement of the hospital for so long. Under the pretense that you WERE crazy," Emma said sternly. "For reasons like this!"

"But I didn't remember these things until just recently!" Belle said. "And not all of my memories have returned either, so I wasn't locked up for that." Emma sighed.

"When did we start trying to figure out why you were locked up? I'm talking about Henry. You're just as bad as he is! Storybrooke is _not_ under any kind of curse. I'm doing this for him, because I missed the first 10 years of his life," Emma said. Belle sighed.

"Well I'm doing this for myself, because I believe him. He has the information I need, and I intend to get it. One way or another," Belle spat—marching back over toward Henry. He smiled as she approached him.

"Is everything okay?" Henry asked.

"Everything is fine Henry," Emma said. Belle turned to see that Emma had joined her by the bench where they were previously sitting.

"Hey Henry, how about I take you out for some ice cream later? Because I really would like to talk to you about this curse," Belle offered. Henry clutched his book closer to his chest and grinned—nodding.

"That would be great! But you have to ask my mom, she doesn't like not knowing where I am," Henry said.

"That shouldn't be an issue. I'm going back to town anyway—so I'll ask her if I see her," Belle said. Henry nodded.

"Sounds good to me, thanks Rosette," Henry said. Belle smiled and nodded, looking at her watch. She gasped and turned to leave.

"Everything okay?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I just didn't realize how late it had gotten," Belle said. "I have to go now, but we'll all have to talk later."

"Okay, bye Rosette!" Henry said happily. Belle smiled at him and she left the playground's boundaries. She began her return to town on the main dirt path, hands shoved in her jean's pockets. She thought about Mr. Gold for a moment, and wondered what he was doing. _Most likely making a deal somewhere_, Belle thought. She removed one hand from her pocket and examined the ring he had given her that morning. It really was a pretty thing; she wondered why he hadn't given it to her before the curse. She also thought about its location on her middle finger as opposed to her pinky or ring finger. It was almost as if it was made to go there. She took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh, letting her hair fall in front of her face. As she looked forward and saw the entrance to town in her sight, a large hand suddenly clapped over her mouth—and it was covered by some kind of cloth. Her immediate instinct was to breathe, and she inhaled. A sickly sweet aroma filled her nostrils and her throat as she began to feel drowsy. The hand didn't move right away. Belle's eyelids dropped, _Chloroform?_ Was her last rational thought before she closed her eyes and her muscles collapsed on her, everything turning to black.

**A/N: HEY! See the review button? I think you should CLICK IT. Like…NOW. Pweeese?**


	12. Kidnapped

**A/N: So I bet you're all wondering what the deal with the end of Chapter 11 was. And to ease the mind—YES, she was knocked out by chloroform. You should know what that is, but if you don't—It's a sickly sweet substance, used as an early form of anesthetic. They don't use it anymore, but if you want to knock someone out—that's the way to do it. You'll find out this chapter what is going on. **

**If I could meet Robert Carlyle my life would be complete. However—I do not own OUAT, or any of the characters. *Grabs chloroform* wish me luck… Just kidding. So excited for tomorrow night!**

**The Impossible Truth**

Chapter 12

There wasn't much the Belle could register after breathing in the chloroform. She felt like she was dreaming, her muscles completely limp and unusable. The first thing she registered when she started to come to was that she was moving. It was a smooth movement, so she could only assume that she was in a vehicle of some sort. The next thing her body registered was that something was covering her head, because she couldn't see anything. Before she could figure out anything else, the thing covering her head was lifted, and the cloth from before was slapped over her mouth. _More chloroform_. Before she passed out again, a deep voice said.

"I told you that you should have used more in the first place!" she passed out again before the person covering her mouth could answer.

* * *

><p>The next time Belle awoke, she was no longer in a vehicle of any kind. She could feel restraints on her wrists and around her waist, and one more set around her ankles. She moved her fingers and felt the material the restraints were made from. <em>Zip ties<em>, she thought to herself. _It's not going to be easy to get out of these. _She opened her eyes and let the surroundings fill her mind. It was a dark room, but she could easily see that the walls were made of large concrete bricks. Her kidnapper or kidnappers were nowhere to be seen. She reached her left hand so that she could feel her right hand. She felt the middle finger and realized that her ring was still there. So they didn't rob her… she turned her head and a wave of pain rushed over her, she had pulled a muscle in her neck, or the position she had been in while still in transit caused it. She turned her head back slowly, looking around the room for some sort of exit. She noticed a narrow hallway to her right, but it looked as if it dead ended, she could see a pipe leading straight up. She realized that her eyes were adjusting to the darkness. She clenched her teeth and went to call out, but that's when she realized her mouth was covered by a cloth. A clean one, thank goodness. She gently shook her head, trying to get the cloth to move, while also not trying to irritate her aching neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you girl," a deep intimidating voice came from behind her. She gasped from under the cloth. She didn't recognize the voice. When had he entered? From where had he entered? She let all the questions flood her mind as the man showed up in front of her. He wore a full ski mask to hide his identity. _Smart idea…_ Belle thought to herself. The man reached out and pulled the cloth tied around her mouth down so that she could speak.

"What the hell am I doing here?" was the first thing out of her mouth. The man gave a low chuckle.

"It's real simple, my partner and I kidnapped you," he said, the corners of his mouth turning up under his ski mask. Belle swallowed the lump in her throat. "We know that you are Mr. Gold's girl…we've been keeping an eye on you…"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Belle lied. The man sighed and reached behind her, removing the ring from her hand.

"So you're saying that Mr. Gold didn't give this to you?" he asked, waving it in front of her face. She gritted her teeth.

"Give that back to me!" she said.

"I don't hear a denial, so I'm taking that as a yes," he said. He dropped the ring into his pocket. "This will work splendidly then. Expect my partner to come by later. We can't have the only leverage we have against Mr. Gold starve, now can we?" he said, putting the cloth back over her mouth and patting her cheek a little too hard to be considered "gentle". She growled from under the cloth and attempted to say something as he made his way out of her range of sight. Were they going to use her as blackmail? She tried to move, but the chair she was in wouldn't budge. She sighed and a tear rolled down her cheek. What would Mr. Gold think when he discovered her missing?

* * *

><p>"Belle?" Mr. Gold called out into his house as he entered the house that evening. There was no response…"Belle?" he called out again. Still nothing. He looked at the clock on the wall next to the stairs. It was only 9:30. Why wasn't she answering? He hobbled through the sitting room and into the kitchen, where there was no trace of her. Her lunch dishes sat in the dish drainer, so she <em>had<em> been here. He looked around for another minute before making his way into the den, where sometimes he'd find Belle sleeping or reading in his favorite chair. She wasn't there either. He made his way back around to the stairs and began to climb them. "Belle?" he called out as he made his way up the stairs. He noticed her door was slightly ajar, so he pushed it open a little more. Her bed was empty, her nightgown folded neatly on the bed where she had left them that morning. Her window was closed and locked, so she hadn't been here in a while. She liked having the window slightly open while she was in her room. He scratched his head and left the room, going down the hall to the next room, and the next, and the office was empty as well. He closed the office door, and made his way to the opposite end of the hall, where his bedroom was located. Not that she had ever been in there, but there was no harm in checking anyway. He opened the door and was greeted by an empty room. Everything was as he had left it that morning. He closed the door and sighed. It was official, Belle was not here. He made his way downstairs and approached the phone, picking it up and dialing the sheriff's number.

"Hello?" came the tired response.

"Sheriff Swan, Belle isn't here, I've looked all over the house—and there is no sign of her," Mr. Gold said calmly.

"Mr. Gold, maybe she's out tonight," Emma responded. "She'll probably come in late."

"Do you know anything?" he asked. "She'd usually tell me if she was going somewhere."

"I saw her this afternoon at the playground. We talked for a little bit, but she left around five," Emma said. "She's not a child Mr. Gold, she can take care of herself."

"I know that Sheriff Swan, I don't treat her as such. I'm saying however, that I am worried about her."

"Don't be worried Mr. Gold, if she's still not there tomorrow morning, give me a call, we'll discuss it then, okay?" Emma said.

"Very well, sorry for bothering you Sheriff Swan," Mr. Gold said, putting the phone on the receiver and letting out a sigh. The sheriff was probably right, and he was worrying too much. But staying out late was not something Belle would do. He resolved to get some sleep, and check in the morning—as he had been told to do.

* * *

><p>Belle didn't know what time it was. She could only imagine that she wasn't there for very long. She knew what it was like to be in a prison. But there, she could move around. There was some form of sunlight, and she was fed. Sure, the food in the hospital wasn't five star quality however; she'd rather be there than wherever she was now. She heard footsteps coming from behind her, and she tried to turn her head to see who was approaching her. It was another man, he was taller than the other one, and he held a tray of some kind. He also wore a ski mask, and all black. The cloth was jerked from her mouth forcefully and the pain in her neck returned with fervor. The tray made a gentle clack on the floor at her feet, and she looked down to see a sandwich, along with a bottle of water.<p>

"I'd eat up if I were you," the man said. "This is the only meal you'll be getting for the day." Belle looked down at the food at her feet.

"I can't very well eat with my hands tied up now can I?" she spat angrily. The tall man laughed and pulled out a pair of wire cutters.

"I have more zip ties, so when you're done, I'll be restraining you again," he said, cutting the zip tie that was around her wrists. She pulled her arms forward and rubbed her wrists. Her midsection and ankles were still restrained however. The man handed her the sandwich. It was wrapped up in plastic, so she could only assume they had purchased it from somewhere. She unwrapped the package and took a bite of the bread. It was turkey and cheese. The man sat down on a chair that was across from her.

"Do you _have_ to watch me eat?" Belle asked rudely.

"Boss' orders lady, I'm just following them," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. She took another bite of the sandwich and sighed.

"Why am I here?" she asked after a moment.

"That's confidential info lady, I'm not allowed to say," the man said. He adjusted himself in the foldable chair as Belle continued to eat.

"You're not even allowed to tell me where I am?" Belle asked hopefully. The man shook his head.

"Nope, if you knew that then you could tip someone off, not taking ANY chances at all," he said. Belle grimaced. It grew silent as she ate, and the man watched. She finished it off after what felt like 10 minutes. Belle downed the bottle of water and dropped the trash on the tray, putting her hands behind her so that the man could tie them up again. He stood and pulled a zip tie from his pocket, putting it around her wrists and pulling—hard. She clenched her teeth and just like that, she was tied up again.

"If the boss is in the mood, you might get more food later," the man said, putting the cloth back around her mouth and picking up the tray. "And don't even try to escape, because we WILL catch you, and we won't be so lenient with you anymore," he added, disappearing into the darkness again. Belle sighed, glad that she at least had food in her stomach, and she wondered if Mr. Gold had discovered that she was gone yet.

**A/N: So now you know what happened. What will Mr. Gold do when he discovers that Belle has been kidnapped? Will he do whatever it takes to get her back? Find out in chapter 13. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. One Heavy Ring

**A/N: Thank you all for your lovely responses to Chapter 12. I'm glad that you all liked it. So I'm going to keep it going, and give you all chapter 13. Oh yeah, anyone wanna band together and "borrow" Robert Carlyle from the OUAT set one day? You know just for a couple of hours? Because I don't own OUAT—and if I did, then Belle would be making an appearance tonight. No doubt. I'm so watching it, even if it means skipping YG to do so. That's how in love with this show I am. Of course I'm kidding about kidnapping Robert Carlyle. We'd get in soooo much trouble for that. Or am I? ;)**

**The Impossible Truth**

Chapter 13

"The boss was feeling in a good mood today," the newly familiar voice sounded from behind Belle. Her wrist restraints were cut loose and the cloth around her mouth pulled down. She turned her head to see the taller man with a tray in his hands. Belle nodded and let him set the tray down at her feet. "Eat up now—you need to look healthy," he said. Belle took the turkey sandwich from the man and unwrapped it.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked curiously. The man sighed.

"The boss wants to make a ransom video of you to send to Gold," he explained. "He won't be as willing to submit to our wishes if you look like we're taking care of you. So we're feeding you now, and when you're hungry again we'll record the video." Belle sighed and pursed her lips.

"Your wishes? Or HIS wishes?" she taunted. The man looked at her.

"What are you talking about girl?" he demanded.

"Well you said 'our wishes' and I was wondering—does that mean your wishes as a partner group, or HIS wishes?" Belle said. The man put a hand around her throat and held it there.

"Don't even try to turn me against my partner—I know the trick, I've seen the movies girl, and it's not going to work," he said. He let her throat go. "Hurry up and eat." Belle rolled her eyes and took another bite. It had been worth a shot—but these guys were fool proof. She dropped the trash a second time and put her hands behind her to be tied up again.

"You're very compliant," the man said, tugging the new zip tie. Belle rolled her eyes and he put the cloth back over her mouth. That's when she realized just how badly she needed to use the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Mr. Gold got absolutely no sleep that night. He continually worried about Belle, and her whereabouts. She wasn't the type of girl who would just up and disappear without telling him first. It made him extremely worried that something terrible had happened to her. He didn't like treating her like a china doll, but he couldn't help it. He desperately didn't want to lose her again, not after the first time. He tossed and turned in his large bed—unable to get comfortable no matter what he did to increase comfort. His bad leg was acting up again, and he clenched his teeth in pain. He pushed the covers aside and grabbed his cane, which he kept right by the bed in case of these situations. He made his way into the attached bathroom and grabbed two of the pill bottles on the counter. One of them—pain medication. The other—sleeping pills. He threw his head back and swallowed them. Hopefully that would ease his pain and discomfort, he hobbled back to bed, falling into the sheets and closing his eyes. The sleep was finally washing over him and he welcomed it, even though he was still worried about Belle.<p>

* * *

><p>The sun broke through the curtains on Mr. Gold's bedroom window the next morning, and that's what woke him. He squinted and put a hand over his eyes with a groan. The alarm clock wasn't supposed to go off for another five minutes. Not that it mattered really. He flicked the alarm off switch and grabbed his cane making his way into the bathroom to get ready for the day. He didn't hear the usual humming from below him (since his room was above the kitchen). It was a Sunday, and Belle liked to get up and make breakfast on Sundays. He shaved and showered, stepping out of the bathroom to pick out a suit for the day. He decided on a black pinstripe one, with a black dress shirt and maroon tie under it. He opened the bedroom door and stepped out, closing it behind him—making his way down the hall to Belle's room. The door was shut, so he knocked on it gently. There was no response. He knocked again, wondering if she was asleep. He gently twisted the door knob and opened the door, where her bed was made and her nightgown as she had left it the day before. There was no sign that she had been here the night before, which worried Mr. Gold slightly. He didn't hear the water in the bathroom running. He closed the door and scrunched up his face in confusion. Where could she be? This is when he heard the phone ringing downstairs. He had another line in his room for just such causes and made his way back into his room, picking up the receiver.<p>

"Hello?" he spoke into the phone.

"Mr. Gold, its Emma—you might want to come down the station. I have something I think you should see…it involves Lorne," she said. Mr. Gold hung up the phone and was down the stairs as fast as he could carry himself.

* * *

><p>"Okay girl, say cheese," the deeper voice came from behind Belle. She watched as he made his way around front with a video camera. She clenched her teeth under the cloth and squirmed in her chair. She did <em>not<em> want to be recorded. She tried to slip out of the zip ties, but they were too tight and cut her wrists slightly instead. She winced in pain and sighed. The man closed the fold out screen of the camera and turned to leave. She tried to turn her head again, but it was to no avail. She screeched from under the cloth, but it was muffled. She hung her head sadly, wondering what Mr. Gold was doing.

* * *

><p>Mr. Gold entered the station and met Emma at the entrance where she displayed a downcast expression. Mr. Gold made his way up to her and they met each other's gaze.<p>

"Well?" he said, breaking the gloomy air. Emma jerked her head as a sign for him to follow her. They made their way to her office where she opened one of her desk drawers, and pulled out Belle's little gold ring and a note.

"I found this on my desk this morning," she said. Mr. Gold gasped and took the ring, then the note. He trembled…as he skimmed over the paper.

_Gold—we have your girl. She's alive, but we want to make a deal with you to get her back, _is all it read. Mr. Gold clenched the paper in his fist and slammed it up against the brick wall that made up the office.

"You were right to worry Mr. Gold, she's been kidnapped, I'm so sorry," Emma said. Mr. Gold looked at the Sheriff with fire in his eyes.

"What are you going to do?" he asked in a low growl.

"I am going to do all that I can to get her back Mr. Gold, but this is all we have right now. The best bet in a kidnapping situation is to wait for the kidnappers to contact us in some way, and do as they say so that we can sneak in and get her back." He nodded, taking in a shaky breath. His Belle had been taken, all because of him. "It's not your fault Mr. Gold, people are bastards. These guys aren't going to get away with doing something like this. But I'm going to need your cooperation as we work through this," Emma said. He nodded, sinking into one of the chairs in Emma's office. She sighed.

"How could this have happened?" he muttered under his breath. "Why do these things keep happening to her? What did Lorne do wrong?"

"That's a question that might go unanswered Mr. Gold—for right now, I'm going to focus all of my efforts on finding her, you don't have to worry," Emma said.

"But that's not going to stop me," he said, getting up. Emma put a hand on his shoulder.

"The last time I didn't stop you, you hospitalized a man. Let me do my job Mr. Gold—Lorne will be home, safe and sound before you know it," she said. Mr. Gold sighed.

"Forgive me if that doesn't ease my conscience Sheriff Swan, I will do whatever it takes to get her back. Do you hear me? _Whatever it takes_."

"And that's just what the kidnapper wants Mr. Gold, it's what's going to bring Lorne home unharmed," Emma said. "Now what you need to do is go home and wait for some kind of contact from Lorne's kidnapper. When you receive word—contact me immediately, and we'll go from there."

"Thank you Sheriff Swan," Mr. Gold stated, turning to leave.

"One more thing Mr. Gold?" Emma stated.

"Yes Sheriff Swan, what is it?"

"She's going to be okay, I promise you." Mr. Gold sighed and turned his head over his shoulder, but didn't say a word—he simply hobbled out of the station, Belle's ring heavy in his pocket.

* * *

><p>He ate dinner alone that evening, nothing elaborate—just a sandwich that he threw together on a whim. Belle usually made dinner for the two of them, or they'd go out to eat. The fact that her place across the table from him was empty hung on his heart like a 200 pound weight. The weight grew heavier as his phone stayed silent all through the day after leaving the sheriff's office, and into the evening as he ate his meal. It reminded him of the each one of the lonely evenings he spent sitting in this very chair every night for 28 and a half years. As soon as Belle came back into his life things were better immediately.<p>

He knew he shouldn't give up hope, the kidnappers wanted to make a deal with him for the return of Belle.

He set his dishes in the sink, not bothering to rinse them or do anything with them. He felt unmotivated to do anything at that point in time. Her ring still rested in his pocket, and it felt like it weighed a ton. The fact that she was somewhere at that very moment, most likely tied up—scared and alone—it was almost too much for him to bear.

Before the curse was enacted he never would have cared so much about a girl. But she had stolen his heart, and when she left after his outburst—she took it with her. It was almost as if her reappearance at his shop that rainy night six months ago was her returning what she took. But even now, he still felt that she had it under lock and key. That as long as he was with her—the cage was open and his heart was there for the taking. If he were to take it back from her however, it would break her heart. Which is why he never thought to take it back—he never thought to push her away—he wanted to protect her always, and that was that.

But was it good enough?

The answer he decided on was _no._ At least for the time being. It wasn't good enough because at the moment he felt like he had failed her, she was alone in a prison. One that his actions had ultimately put her in.

He couldn't even think to be her knight in shining armor. No… he was Rumpelstiltskin. The most powerful man in all of Storybrooke. But he wasn't just that. He was also Rumpelstiltskin the coward, who couldn't even protect the woman he was in love with from misfortune on his behalf. He vowed to make it up to her when he saw her again. When he could hold her in his arms and promise that he would never let anything happen to her again, to kiss away everything bad that had ever happened to her because of him, and to no longer be Rumpelstiltskin the cowardly beast.

So when the phone rang at exactly midnight he picked it up on the first ring.

"I was wondering when I'd get to hear your voice Mr. Gold," the deep voice from the other end said. "Let's make a deal…"

**A/N: T-Minus 2.5 Hours until the new episode is released! I am so excited!**


	14. Contract 682913

**A/N: "You don't like nuns? Who doesn't like nuns?" Apparently Mr. Gold doesn't. Now I have another reason to kidnap him… sigh. Thank you all for the wonderful feedback on this story, reviews and favs and such. I do have two requests however…**

**I am currently searching for a beta. So far I've had no luck with finding one who meets all my criteria (basically you have to know what Harvest Moon, OUAT, Castle, Pokemon, and Howl's Moving Castle are.) My basic ideas for a beta are that—**

**As I said above, those are my typical writing topics.**

**You get to read all of my stories ahead of time, as well as help me make them better. In terms of this story, you get to read all of the chapters before everyone else! Yay to that right?**

**You have to have writing smarts. Yay for that!**

**I would like it if my beta could stay in constant contact with me, whether that be via email or PM through fanfiction.**

**I recently posted a new OUAT drabble, like this morning… I would like it if you all could read and review that as well, it is titled **_**Very Large Pastry**_**, and you can get to it through my homepage. **

**Okay, enough talking—now what you're here for, CHAPTER 14! HOORAY!**

**The Impossible Truth**

Chapter 14

Mr. Gold could feel the pressure on his knuckles as he gripped his cane forcefully. He waited on the street corner he had been told to wait on. He knew that it was unlike him to do so much for a girl—but he felt like Belle was worth it. He turned his head to the left, and then to the right. No sign of the car the man on the phone had described. Mr. Gold looked at his watch, 5:30. It was the time they had agreed on. He hated it when the people he ended up making deals with would be late for a meeting. It embarrassed him greatly. He looked down at his watch again, even though barely any time had passed since he had last checked.

"_I want to know that she's alive before I make any deals with you," Mr. Gold hissed into the phone. "I don't let just anyone out of contracted deals."_

"_I am very aware of the terms to your deals Mr. Gold—I have made one with you before. I will meet you on the corner of Main St, right by the library. 5:30 a.m. Sunday morning. We'll make the deal then. I'll have proof that the girl is still alive, because I can tell that you're worried about that." He said._

"_Sunday? Today is Friday…" Mr. Gold stated._

"_I'd rather let you suffer for a couple days," the man said. "See you Sunday morning Mr. Gold."_

He had decided not to tell Sheriff Swan about that phone call, mostly out of fear that the kidnappers would harm Belle if he involved the police any more that the kidnappers already had. So here he was standing in front of the library at the early hours of the morning, and it was all for Belle. Everything was for her. He looked at his watch again, another minute had passed. As he put his hand back on his cane, a black car with tinted windows approached the corner where he stood. He silently hoped that this was the car, and when it stopped in front of him, he let out a sigh of relief. He walked over to the front window and stood there as the person in the car rolled down the window. He was greeted by a two men in ski masks.

"Mr. Gold, I almost didn't expect you to show up. This girl must mean more to you than I initially thought she did," the man said. "Get in the car—let's go for a little ride shall we?" Mr. Gold hesitated, but decided to get in after a moment, because his Belle was worth it. As soon as he closed the door, the car took off down Main Street. The man in the passenger side seat turned around and handed Mr. Gold a disk, along with a portable DVD player.

"Recorded this last night, around 10 p.m.," he said simply. "This is your proof that the girl is alive and unharmed, as we agreed." Mr. Gold put the disk in the player and turned it on, watching as what looked like a basement somewhere lit up the screen. Belle sat tied to a chair, struggling slightly to escape, but it looked like that hadn't tied her up with rope—but plastic zip ties. He mouth was uncovered for the time being, but he could still see the cloth they used to silence her, hanging around her neck. His heart ached as he watched.

"He's going to find me you know!" Belle said sternly to the person holding the camera. "I don't know what you want from him, but I assure you that he _will _find me, you're not going to get away with this!" The camera moved as the person behind the lens did so.

"You've been here for four days sweetheart, he hasn't found you yet. How can you be sure that he even cares about you at all?" the voice said. Mr. Gold swallowed—he was in a car, with the kidnappers, begging to see that she was alive. He cared more that she knew.

"I just know, okay? He'll come for me!"

"He didn't the first time," the man said. "You would have died if it weren't for her Majesty the Queen," the man said.

"How do you know about that?" Belle demanded. "How?"

"We have our…resources," he said. That's when the camera turned off and the screen went to black. So she was alive. But now he knew that Regina was involved somehow.

"What do you want for her safe return?" Mr. Gold asked silently.

"I want you to tear up the contract you made with me five years ago," the man in the passenger seat said simply. "If you do that, I will return the girl to you. If not, her body may never be found."

"I need to know which contract to destroy," Mr. Gold said. "And it shall be done."

"Excellent—I'm glad we had this talk. Keep the DVD, in case you decide to change your mind about the deal." The car stopped. "This afternoon—check your mailbox for the contract number. I'll be sure to have it there. Have a good day Mr. Gold," the man said. Mr. Gold took the DVD player and disc, tucking it under his arm. He opened the car door and stepped out on Main Street where he had been picked up. As soon as the car door was closed again, the car sped off, turning right at the next street. He could hear the tires screeching.

* * *

><p>Belle sat silently in her own little dungeon. Even after five days of being locked up in this hell hole, she still didn't doubt that Mr. Gold would come through. But if she didn't even know where she was—how on earth could Mr. Gold? She sighed from under the slowly dirtying cloth that had been around her mouth for days now. Her head hurt from how tightly the knot was tied under her ponytail, and her hair was absolutely disgusting from lack of care. She resolved to take a shower the minute she figured out how to get out of this place. She could hear footsteps from behind her, as usual; it meant that one of the two kidnappers was coming to speak with her.<p>

"We saw your precious Mr. Gold this morning," came the taller man's voice. "He's willing to succumb to the boss' demand, so it looks like he will come through for you after all." Belle sighed from under her bandana. The taller man appeared in front of her. "Well aren't you going to tell me how you told me that he would, and that I was wrong and all that? Oh right… you _can't_, my bad," he said, however he made no move to remove her bandana so that she could. "Don't worry though girl, your silence screams with those very thoughts." Belle growled under her bandana. The man looked offended. "Wow, touchy," he sing-songed as he walked around her tauntingly. He tugged the cloth down forcefully.

"Asshole," was the first thing out of Belle's mouth. He gasped in phony offense.

"Wow, and I was being nice by letting you speak, huh, bad choice on my part," he went to replace the cloth.

"Wait…" Belle said as he went to do so. "I have one question," the man stopped and took a step back.

"One question," he said.

"When you were filming me last night, you mentioned something about the queen keeping me from dying. How did you know about that?" Belle asked.

"No comment," the man said—going in to put the cloth back over her mouth. Before her mouth was completely covered Belle began shaking her head, trying to get the man to back off.

"Answer me, and I'll let you put the gag back on without a complaint," she offered. The man sighed and put the gag up anyway.

"We were carpenters—the queen liked to buy our handmade furniture to make additions to her castle. She would often come by and talk to the boss about things that were going down. She said she needed material to build a tower, for a girl who she had captured. My boss told her that we were only carpenters—and that she would want stone for a tower, she bought a bench for her garden that day as well," the man said. "There's your explanation." With that, he made his way out of sight once more. Belle sighed—she remembered a tower, and how she had to sleep on the cold stone floor because of the lack of furniture. She couldn't believe that these men knew who she had been before this curse that Mr. Gold had spoken to her about before. She sighed and hung her head silently—hoping that the man had not been lying about the meeting with Mr. Gold.

* * *

><p>The small three by five notecard showed up in his post office mailbox around 1 p.m. He looked at the number scrawled in spidery handwriting on the card, 682913. He couldn't think of the contract patron off the top of his head, but he knew that the records in his shop would help him regain the memories that he failed to recollect at that very moment.<p>

He made his way out of the post office and down toward the end of the street where his shop was located. He unlocked the door and opened it, the small bell ringing above his head. He left the cardstock sign flipped to the CLOSED side, and he made his way to the door into his back room, unlocking it and getting into the large file cabinet that he kept along the wall. He used another key to unlock the third drawer of five from the top and flip through the manila folders he kept there. 682909…682910…682911…682912…682913, he picked up the one that matched the number on the 3X5 card and opened it, looking at the data he had written down so long ago. There were two contracts in the folder, on one; the top of the contract was dated March 16, 2007. He flipped the page over to the second contract—the date being March 20, 2007. He saw a picture of the furniture store near Town Hall paper clipped to the contract. Last he had checked they people who used that building were behind on their rent to him. He flipped to another page and saw pictures of the two who had signed the contract, Todd and Ryan Jones, the owners of Jones and Sons Furniture—the supplier of all furniture in Storybrooke. No wonder they wanted him to rip up their contract. He had made a deal with Todd five years ago after his wife's death to pay the funeral bills, if they did something for him in return. Last he checked, that deal went unfulfilled. _Those bastards_ Mr. Gold thought to himself. That's when he remembered—the furniture store has a basement! He closed the folder and tucked it under his arm, closing and locking the file cabinet and leaving the back room, making his way to the desk so that he could call the Sheriff. It rang once…twice…three times before he heard a click and…

"Sheriff Swan."

"Sheriff Swan, I believe I know where Lorne French is being kept. Meet me at Jones and Sons Furniture in ten minutes," Mr. Gold said frantically.

"I'm on my way," was what Emma said before Mr. Gold hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Mr. Gold wasn't surprised that the furniture store was closed. It just meant that the bastards keeping Belle didn't want anyone to find her. Sheriff Swan arrived shortly after he did, her siren blaring. She left the siren lights on as she got out of the car and went to unlock the wooden door.<p>

"What lead you to believe that the kidnappers are keeping Lorne here?" Emma asked as she opened the door to the small two story building.

"Why else would the owners want me to tear up a contract that they made with me five years ago Sheriff Swan?" Mr. Gold asked, resting on his cane after stepping into the building.

"Hello? Todd or Ryan Jones? Police! I need you to reveal yourselves with your hands up now!" Emma called into the silent building. There was no response. Emma hated it when cowards wouldn't show their faces. "Come out now and the charges against you will be minimal!" Emma offered. Still nothing. Both Emma and Mr. Gold looked around the shop, under or in the displays and around the small one bedroom apartment that was upstairs. It was empty as well. Emma stepped down the stairs with Mr. Gold behind her. "Sorry Mr. Gold, they aren't here. Maybe the shop was closed because they are out," Emma said as she reached the bottom step. Right as she walked back into the shop, a tall man walked into the shop, his face riddled with confusion at the open door. He looked up and saw the Sheriff. He dropped his brown bag of items and turned to run. "Stop! Police!" Emma cried, reaching for her gun and starting to chase after the man. "Mr. Gold! Look for Lorne in the shop! I'll catch this guy!" Emma called as she ran out of the shop. He was left standing there, dumbfounded—until he heard some kind of noise coming from below him. He remembered that Belle was secured with zip ties, so he took the first sharp object he saw from the counter, a box cutter, and made his way toward the back, where he recalled seeing an entrance to the underground level at one point in time.

He opened the door and made his way carefully down the stairs, his cane clacking on the cement stair case. He found himself at the end of a long and narrow hallway. Mr. Gold made his way down to the end of the hall as fast as he could go without his leg hurting too badly. He made a right and came through to a large cement room where he saw the familiar mop of auburn hair. He gasped loudly and Belle turned her head. Her eyes widened and Mr. Gold made his way forward, quickly snapping all three of the zip ties with the box cutter. He made his way around to her front and pulled the cloth down, untying the knot and throwing it aside. She immediately flung herself into his arms, her legs wobbly from the lack of use.

"Rumplestiltskin!" she cried through the tears that had begun to roll down her cheeks. He embraced her, holding her to him—not worried at all about her lack of cleanliness. He dropped his cane and let her cry into his shirt, rubbing her back and whispering to her that she was safe now and that everything was okay.

"Oh Belle…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he muttered into her hair. "I'm so glad that you're okay love." Belle cried into his shirt, and he bent down to pick up his cane, letting her stay close to him as he made his way back to the hallway where he had entered and made his way slowly up the stairs, in order to rest his aching leg. He reached the top of the staircase and brought Belle out of the dark, damp world she had been trapped in for the past five days. Her eyes squinted in the light, and she hung on Mr. Gold's side, refusing to let him go. He set the letter opener back on the counter, and picked up the manila folder, tucking it back under his arm and exiting the shop. There he saw Emma pushing both men into her car, handcuffs linking the two together. She closed the door behind them and turned to Belle and Mr. Gold, who were watching the scene.

"They put up quite a fight Mr. Gold, but in the end, you were right. These guys are going away for a long time," Emma said, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm glad you're safe Lorne, you don't have to worry about them anymore."

"Thank you Emma," Belle said softly, letting Mr. Gold put an arm around her. She felt safe again now that she was in his arms. Emma gave a smile and all three turned as the window to the car rolled down and Todd poked his head out.

"We had a _deal_ Gold!" he said angrily.

"Yes, well. This isn't the first deal you've made with me that's been broken Mr. Jones. Here's the contract you wanted. It is now void—considering the fact that you won't be able to run this business from prison," he said, handing Emma the folder. She took it and nodded.

"I had better get back to the station and fill out some paperwork to get the state police down here," Emma said. "Again, I'm glad you're safe, Lorne. Mr. Gold did a lot to get you out of here." She nodded and got into the front of the police car, starting the engine and driving toward the station. Mr. Gold and Belle stood on the corner silently.

"I'll bet you want to go home and shower," Mr. Gold said softly to his Belle. She nodded quickly and sighed. "Then let's go home," he said.

* * *

><p>Belle felt good to have food other that a turkey sandwich that night. She felt good now that her little gold ring was back in its rightful place on the middle finger of her right hand. She felt even better knowing that it was Mr. Gold who had come to her rescue once again—proving that he was a hero, even if he didn't feel like it.<p>

Mr. Gold took her to Granny's for dinner that night. He let her order whatever she wanted off of the menu, which by her facial expression, pleased her greatly. He was so glad that he could hold her hand again, and know that she'd be sleeping in her own bed that night. However, something was bothering him, and he didn't know how Belle would react if he asked her. He decided to stop being a coward and outright ask her right then and there as she ate a piece of apple pie for dessert.

"Belle?" he asked softly as she ate. She looked up at him, her blue eyes shining with happiness.

"Yes?" she replied after swallowing the bite of pastry that she had eaten just then. He sighed and held her right hand in his.

"I know this week was very hard for you, however I wanted to know if you have given any thought to what we talked about at breakfast the morning I gave you the ring," he said. Belle took his other hand and gave him a soft smile.

"I have actually…" she said.

"Oh?" Mr. Gold asked, surprised that she had indeed given it some thought. He was curious to find out what she thought of him.

"I like to think of you as my true love…if that isn't taking it too far. I really do love you and care about you a lot. It hurts when I can't be with you, and especially when I feel like I've done something to upset you. But the fact is that I love you, and that I want to be with you for a very long time," Belle said. Rumpelstiltskin was relieved that she had said something like that, because it meant that he could ask his real question.

"I don't want to lose you anymore Belle," he muttered.

"I know…but what happened this week isn't your fault love," Belle said reassuringly.

"No, it was my fault…I can't help but feel like a coward because I wasn't able to save you until now," he said. Belle put a face on Mr. Gold's hollowed out face and rubbed the dark circles that had formed under his eyes.

"But you _did_ save me," Belle said softly. "You _did_." Mr. Gold put his hand on top of the one Belle had on his face. He loved the feeling of her hand there, warm and comforting.

"I was wondering if you could do something for me," he said.

"Anything love, what is it? I owe you my life two-fold," Belle said softly.

"I'd like you move into my room with me." Mr. Gold said suddenly.

**A/N: Whew! Long chapter! That took a while, lol. Please review! And also read my other Rumpbelle story, I'd love you forever if you'd review that too! If you're interested in the beta position, please PM me through fanfiction, I'll be sure to respond! Thanks for reading! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	15. Dinner Talk

**A/N: Short and sweet today guys. Just wanted to thank you all for your silent numbers, there are 12,093 hits for this story, 49 reviews, 34 favs, and 59 alerts for this. I'm very happy about this, however I would like a fewwww more reviews. So here's the resol****ution to that cliffhanger in Chapter 14.**

**The Impossible Truth**

Chapter 15

Her hand dropped onto the table slowly and hesitantly. Rumpelstiltskin could tell by the look in her eyes that she was conflicted about what he had just asked her to do. Belle wasn't making eye contact with him anymore, and it frightened him slightly. Had he just taken it too far? She drummed her fingers on the table absentmindedly and even as Ruby brought them the check and left, she still didn't look at him.

"Why aren't you looking at me, love?" Mr. Gold asked as Ruby took the check to the cash register to have the meal paid for. Belle didn't respond right away, however she did raise her head to look at him.

"Are you being serious?" she asked quietly, almost inaudibly. Mr. Gold could sense tears in her voice—as if his request had either upset her or had made her very happy. He couldn't tell which at the moment.

"I don't kid Belle, it's not like me," he responded. "I am very serious about what my request is. And last I checked, in your words, you owe me your life two-fold." Belle nodded.

"I know what I said Rum…but…" Belle said, her voice dying away.

"Do you not want to? I can always charge you for living with me," Mr. Gold said. Belle's gaze met his in an instant. She shook her head.

"No! I want to move into your room with you! I just…I didn't expect _you _to ask me such a question, it caught me off guard, that's all," Belle said. She put her hand over his and their gazes met. "In fact, I would be honored to." Any anger, no matter how minimal it was, that had built up just then vanished and was instantly replaced with relief. So those tears were out of happiness. Ruby returned with Mr. Gold's credit card.

"Thank you, please come again," Ruby said bitterly. Belle looked up at her worriedly.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Belle asked, getting off the serious subject she and Mr. Gold had been discussing. Ruby turned to her and sighed.

"Granny is sick and left me in charge of the entire restaurant," Ruby said sadly. "And ever since you disappeared a few days back—we suddenly got much busier. I'm so stressed out, it's almost too much for me to handle!" Belle put a reassuring hand on Ruby's bicep.

"Don't worry Ruby; I'm coming back to work tomorrow. You won't be alone here anymore!" Belle said.

"Thank you Belle, you're the best," Ruby said in a relieved tone. Belle smiled and removed her hand, picking up her coat from next to her and stepping out of the booth. Mr. Gold joined her and took her coat from her arm and assisted her with putting it on. "Wow Mr. Gold, you're being awfully _nice_," Ruby said as he stepped back and let Belle adjust her coat. "What changed?"

"Nothing really Ruby and I'd suggest that you keep your opinions to yourself if you want any lenience at all on your rent while your grandmother recovers," Mr. Gold said, leaning on his cane. Ruby rolled her eyes and left the table, grumbling about something. "Are you ready to go, Belle?" he asked. She nodded and took the arm that he held out to her. They received some strange looks from the other patrons, but there was no reason for them to worry about it. They made their way down the street towards where Mr. Gold had parked his car. It was a quiet evening, and the chill felt nice, especially to Belle who hadn't been outside in a long time. She got into the passenger side of the car and sat back, closing her eyes. Mr. Gold got in the other side and started the car, looking over at Belle.

"Are you okay love?" he asked. "It seems like something is bothering you." Belle opened her eyes and gave him a tired look.

"I just feel bad for Ruby is all," she said. "It seems like everything went wrong for her right after I got taken." Mr. Gold sighed as he stopped at a red light.

"It's not your fault—Ruby's business is Ruby's business," he said.

"I know, but I still feel the need to help her," Belle said, staring out the window at the street.

"It's in your nature dear," Mr. Gold said as the light changed. It grew silent in the car shortly after.

"I will be going back to work tomorrow you know," Belle said after a while. She sighed and put her chin in her palm, resting her elbow on the console that rested between her and Rumpelstiltskin.

"Then I'll be reopening my store tomorrow as well. It's about time I started getting things in order again," Mr. Gold said.

"So you haven't opened your shop _one_ day these past five days? What about all of your customers?" Belle asked, suddenly worried that her disappearance had impaired Mr. Gold's shop.

"People only come to my shop if they need my assistance, or if I have something of great importance to them. Most of the time I am out of the building making rounds and such, you really have no need to worry about effecting my services to the people of Storybrooke," Mr. Gold said. Belle nodded and stayed silent. Her eyes fell on the ring that was making a reflection on the roof of the car. After five days of not having the little trinket, it felt good to have it back. She thought silently about the meaning of it, and found herself wondering how things would have turned out in the other world, had Rumpel given it to her then. _Straw and Gold_, Belle thought to herself. _Rather symbolic now that I think about it._ She could feel the car come to a stop, and she looked out the window to see the familiar setting of the gravel packed driveway—of home. She was home now…

"We're here," Mr. Gold confirmed her thoughts. Belle went to undo her seatbelt and she sat there for a moment, staring at her hands. Mr. Gold noticed her behavior, and he turned to her.

"Something else bothering you dear?" he asked, unhooking his own seatbelt. Belle turned to him.

"I was just thinking…"

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" Mr. Gold said half-jokingly. Belle smiled and locked eyes with his.

"You gave me a ring, you saved my life twice, and you've given me a home, a warm bed, food, a job…but there's one thing I would like. And after our…previous experience, I wasn't sure how to ask you," Belle said. Mr. Gold gave his love a funny look.

"And what is that?" he asked, genuinely intrigued by her.

"Kiss me?" she blurted as fast as she could. Mr. Gold chuckled and leaned in a little bit.

"Magic word dearie," he teased.

"Kiss me…please?" Belle asked, slightly annoyed at his teasing. Rumpelstiltskin didn't say a word, he simply closed his lips over hers—right there in his car.

**A/N: Again, short and sweet guys. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! See the button? You should click it NOW. Pleaseeeee?**


	16. Tomato Sauce

A/N: Hey guys, so I hope to make up for the lack of chapter I gave you the other day, this one will be much longer (which is why it took me so long. This chapter may be a bit confusing—however I should make it clear that any implied sexual activity during this chapter _has not happened_. Not YET anyway—save that for later. Haha. I also put a few Broadway songs in here, just to get Belle into the real world. This is nice and fluffy! Yay! Thanks for all of the reviews and favs and such. We've broken 13,000 hits with 10 chapters left (including this one). If I break 100 reviews, there will be a wonderful epilogue for you guys, making _26_ chapters! 42 left to go you guys. Here's Chapter 16.

**The Impossible Truth**

Chapter 16

Belle couldn't describe how amazing it felt to kiss Rumpelstiltskin again. She counted this as her third official kiss with him, and it felt just as incredible as it had the first and second times. She vowed to herself as he pulled away that she would not say anything stupid to get him mad at her again. It seemed that was a bit of a pattern whenever they shared this sensual experience. She smiled at him this time, not saying a word—and promising herself not to until he said something first. The memories of the first two she had shared with him flooded her memories in a way that was anything but pleasant.

"_Any curse can be broken!"_

"_Who told you that?" he cried—pushing back and knocking his stool over. His voice had taken an uncharacteristically deep tone, and it thoroughly frightened Belle._

"_I-I just thought…" she stammered as he threw a fit. She watched as he stormed over to the covered mirror on the other side of the room, throwing the drapery off and pointing an accusatory finger at the glass._

"_You turned her against me!" he yelled, his voice gaining pitch. Belle stared at the man she loved, watching as he ranted at his reflection in the mirror. She was scared beyond anything she had ever seen. He had never gotten so angry before._

Belle watched as Mr. Gold smiled at her. He didn't say anything either for a moment. Belle recalled the second time they had shared a kiss and she winced at the memory.

_He stared at her silently for a moment and then he dropped his cane, letting it fall onto the wooden floor. He hobbled over to her as fast as he could carry himself and took her face in his hands, leaning down and closing his mouth over hers in a passionate kiss. Lorne's eyes widened in utter shock, as his mouth moved over hers. And then, she kissed him back. She closed her eyes and enjoyed herself. She even let him in when he ran his tongue across her lower lip and begged for entrance into her mouth. He broke off far too soon for her taste and he moved back so that there was about a foot of space between their heads. Then he let go and stepped back._

_"I apologize…that was completely inappropriate of me to do," he said. Lorne stared at him as he made his way to the door where he had dropped his cane. Lorne shook her head and the two stared at each other for a moment. It became extremely silent between them._

That's when she remembered what happened after…her face bent in anger. They hadn't spoken to each other for two weeks after that incident.

"Do you want to go inside now?" Mr. Gold's voice broke through the silence that Belle had enveloped herself in. She met his kind gaze and without saying anything or making any noise, nodded with a smile. Both of them got out of the car and made their way out of the garage, and towards the back door leading into the kitchen. Mr. Gold unlocked the door, and opened it, stepping aside so that Belle could go in. She flipped the on switch that turned on the overhead kitchen light, bringing warmth into the room. She always liked that the light in the kitchen was slightly dimmer than the other lights in the house. It didn't blind her in the morning when she came down to make breakfast like some of the other lights in the house did. Mr. Gold stepped into the house behind her and closed the door. Belle set her small purse down on the table and removed her jacket, promptly taking it to the closet that was in the hallway where she and her housemate kept their coats. Mr. Gold was still standing in the same place when she returned, and his head lifted upon her return into the room.

"So…do you want me to move my clothes into your room? Or…" Belle started.

"You can take care of that tomorrow, love. For now just take clothing for tomorrow, I need to make room in my wardrobe for your things," he said, walking past her. She turned and looked at him as he made his way out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>There were a lot of things that Belle could name that were very different from that day on, and it began with entering the bedroom that she now shared with Mr. Gold. The first thing she noticed was the size of the bed. It was much larger and grander than the one she had been occupying for the past six months. She was later told that it was a king size, but she assumed that for the most part. She found herself wondering how Mr. Gold slept alone in that huge bed night after night.<p>

As she readied herself for bed that night, she ran her fingers over the black silky material, under the flannel blanket and red and black designed comforter. Mr. Gold came out of his bathroom, bare chested and wearing a pair of plaid pajama pants. He rubbed a towel behind his head and set it on his shoulder. Belle turned to face him and she got a good look at his bare torso for the first time.

"Enjoying the view dearie?" he asked jokingly. Belle brought herself out of her daze.

"Huh? I'm sorry I zoned out for a moment," she said, blushing out of embarrassment. He walked closer to her. "Where's your cane?" Belle asked.

"I can handle my leg's injury to a certain point. Right now it's slightly tolerable," Mr. Gold responded. He got even closer and smiled slightly.

"Any reason you asked me to share your room?" Belle asked suddenly.

"Maybe I just felt like it was time to take our relationship forward a little bit," Mr. Gold said softly.

"I think you were lonely. Anyone would be, and to sleep in such a large bed all alone?" Belle said, inching closer still.

"So what if I was?" Mr. Gold said.

"Where have I heard _that _before?" Belle said, now close enough to Mr. Gold that she could feel his breath on her lips. He leaned in and closed the distance, giving Belle a soft kiss.

"I feel like if we're going to move forward that I should show it a little more," he said after breaking off.

"I'm not complaining," Belle said with a grin. She made her way toward the bed and pulled back the covers, sliding in and watching as Mr. Gold did the same. He turned to face her and she him. She reached out and ran her fingers along a rather long scar that ran up his stomach. "What happened here?" she asked sadly.

"Battle scars," Mr. Gold said simply. "Some things just don't go away I suppose."

"I think it adds character to you," Belle said. "It's not really a _battle scar_, more like a characteristic trait that defines who you are."

"I was a man before I was a beast dear," Mr. Gold said, putting his hand over hers.

"You were never a beast Rum, just misunderstood is all," Belle said. "Don't worry though—I still love you regardless of your appearance. Sorcerer or pawn broker, you're still Rumpelstiltskin. Wonderful, caring, passionate _man_." Mr. Gold smiled and kissed her temple.

"Any other time I would call you a liar dearest," he said.

"What's different now?" Belle asked without thinking. Mr. Gold took her hand and removed it from his chest.

"I believe you this time," he said.

* * *

><p>Even after her extended disappearance, Belle still went the grocery store the next day after her shift. It was a little tradition that she had developed for herself in the past six months. Every other Monday was reserved for grocery shopping. Even though she could swear that she had been recently, she decided to start the cycle over again that day because she noticed a stunning lack of ingredients at home. So after her extended shift at Granny's, she asked to borrow Ruby's car so that she could get groceries, and went to the store. This was strange…she never recalled learning how to drive a car, yet it seemed to just come naturally for her. As Belle made her way up and down the aisles, gathering the items she usually got, her personal routine was interrupted with a simple…<p>

"Can you hand me that can of tomato sauce?" Belle turned to face the person speaking and handed him his requested item. "Thanks stranger," he said with a smile. No one really talked to her when she did her shopping. It seemed like this guy was different.

"No problem," Belle said politely, returning to what she had been doing. She went back to staring at the shelves, silently debating between two brands of the canned sauce.

"I'd go with King's Organic," the man said after a moment. Belle looked at him again, and then picked up the can on the right. This guy really was strange.

"Uh, thanks," Belle said again, trying to be nice. The man was nice looking, sporting a black leather jacket and black jeans, his brunette hair was cut short, and he had poorly groomed facial hair. The whole thing was slightly unnerving.

"I'm August," the man said. "Town writer." Belle looked at him, then down at the contents of his shopping cart. There were a lot of things she wouldn't expect a guy in a leather jacket to have in his shopping cart. A lot of actual foods, cereal, and ingredients to make things.

"I'm Rosette, but everyone calls me Rosie," Belle said, using her 'Storybrooke' name. August smiled and looked down at the ring on her hand.

"I see you have a boyfriend," he said, trying to make conversation. Belle made her way farther down the aisle.

"Yeah, I suppose you could call him that," Belle said, grabbing a box of spiral noodles off the shelf, along with a box of spaghetti noodles so that she could make spaghetti later that week or the following one.

"What else would he be?" August asked.

"I don't know exactly," Belle said, leaving the aisle she was in and turning towards the bakery. August followed. "Why are you following me?" she asked as he pushed his cart up next to hers. He shrugged.

"I'm not following you; I'm simply getting my groceries. Is that a crime?" he asked, picking up two loaves of bread.

"No, it isn't..." Belle said. She reached the bakery and picked up a baguette, packaged in a long brown paper bag. She made a mental note to grab onions and broth so that she could make French Onion soup for the next day's dinner.

"So if you don't mind my asking, who is your...partner?" August asked, as he waited for the baker to assist him.

"I do mind your asking," Belle said too rudely for her taste. August didn't budge; she knew she'd have to tell him if there was any hope of him _leaving her alone_. What did he see in her anyway? She put on a smile and said, "However, if you want to know that badly, Mr. Gold gave me the ring."

"The town pawnbroker?" August asked, surprised. Belle rolled her eyes.

"Is there another pawnbroker by the name of Mr. Gold in Storybrooke?" Belle asked.

"Not that I know of," August said thoughtfully.

"Then I am in a relationship with Mr. Gold, Storybrooke's very own pawnbroker," Belle said.

"He's pretty old, isn't he?" August asked. _Why won't this guy leave me alone?_ Belle thought to herself.

"I'm 30," she said matter-of-factly.

"Still," August said. Belle crossed her arms over her chest and gave August a rude stare.

"I'll choose who I decide to associate myself with," Belle said. She approached the line to check out. "It was nice to meet you," she added sweetly. August didn't speak to her again after that.

* * *

><p>Belle stepped into the house with her arms full of groceries. She had always hated going alone, especially when she had to pick up enough food to last a couple of weeks. She hated it even more when Mr. Gold was at his shop, and unable to help her…which was every time she went grocery shopping. It had become a bit of a habit for her however, since this had become a bimonthly occurrence. After all, they couldn't go out to eat all the time. Belle had vowed that as long as she was alive and able to cook, she would do so. Tonight she had decided to make Alfredo pasta; it was one of her favorites. Mr. Gold also seemed to enjoy it. At least from what Belle had observed in the past. She dropped the bags unceremoniously on the table and shook her arms out, the pain going away slightly. She began unpacking the bags, cold food first and then nonperishables.<p>

As soon as all the food was put away, she made her way upstairs to her old room and picked out one of the aprons she had made for herself in her free time. The one she decided on sported dancing watermelons and strawberries on it, and it was one of her two favorites, the other being a plain blue smock. As she put the cloth over her arm, she noticed a small black device in the bottom of her old closet. It was a radio, an old dusty one, but it was a radio none the less. Belle leaned down and pulled it out of the closet, opening the CD compartment on the top. Inside was a newer looking CD, she picked it up and looked at it. "Broadway Hits, 1980's to 2006..." Belle read aloud to herself. She smiled at it, wondering what tracks were on it. She had heard one or two "Broadway" songs on the radio at work from time to time, but not many. Belle took the disc, and made her way down the stairs. She put it in the player that Mr. Gold had in his kitchen. Belle noticed that he rarely used it, but she knew he wouldn't mind if she used it. She put the disc in the player and as soon as the player was closed, a song that she had never heard before came blasting out of the speakers. She began to hum along with the song as she gathered the tools she would need to make that evening's dinner.

* * *

><p>Mr. Gold stepped into the house through the front door, as he did every evening. An unfamiliar sound met his ears as he entered and took off his coat. It was loud music; he recognized the words as ones from <em>Rent<em>, a Broadway production that he was fairly familiar with. He walked into the kitchen and saw Belle, dancing like a maniac around the kitchen and putting ingredients into a pan of some kind. She didn't notice him at all. Her apron was covered in flour, and her hair was matted with the substance as well. She put the pan into the oven, pushing the door closed and making her way to the dish cabinet. She pulled down two plates and shut the door, making her way to the table all while singing along to the music. Mr. Gold decided to stand in the doorway and watch. Even though he wasn't an easily amused individual, this scene was thoroughly amusing. Well at least to him it was. Belle set the plates down on the table and did a twirl to reach the clean silverware in the dish drainer, she grabbed two of each utensil and made her way back to the table, setting them on either side of the plates she had set up. She sang along to a particularly energetic line in the song and it ended, dissolving into a song that Mr. Gold was unfamiliar with. He cleared his throat and Belle turned to see him in the doorway. She walked over to the radio and shut it off.

"Oh! You're home! How long have you been standing there?" she asked, embarrassedly. Mr. Gold made his way into the room and the smell of something amazing met his nostrils.

"Not long at all. However I did see your little dance," he said. Belle turned a bright red, even more so that she had before when he first said something a moment earlier. Her eyes dropped to the tile floor.

"Y-you saw that huh?" she stammered.

"There is very little I do not see in my own home dear," he said, making his way farther into the kitchen.

"Right... Well dinner is almost ready, so if you want to sit down for a bit, I'll call you in when it's time to eat," Belle said. Mr. Gold turned to see that her red face had gone back to normal.

"Alright then dear, just don't set the kitchen on fire," he said. Belle huffed in anger. Mr. Gold turned and gave her a strange look.

"Just because of that one time!" she cried.

"Just a quip dear, I'm not serious. I know you didn't mean to last time," Mr. Gold said, exiting the room. As soon as he was gone, Belle turned the radio back on and began dancing all over again. She finished setting the table and preparing the meal, all while twisting, twirling and doing Broadway like moves. Mr. Gold made his way back to the doorway and continued watching her, discreetly of course. Her energy had really changed the mood in his home. It wasn't a bad thing in the slightest, really. It was going to take some getting used to though. He wasn't used to having these feelings be so evident again, and on the outside, he stood watching with a straight face. But on the inside, he was dancing right alongside her.

**A/N: Made up for lack of Chapter huh? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks!**


	17. Babysitting?

**A/N: Thanks for all of your great responses! We're up to 63 reviews now, so 37 left to go to break that amazing 100 my dearies! Please continue to review and favorite this! I'm very excited for this! Here's Chapter 17.**

**The Impossible Truth**

Chapter 17

Belle was getting tired of the things she kept seeing around town. Whether it was Henry playing with the other Storybrooke children, or Ashley handing off her baby to Granny while she took a break from carrying her around all the time. She was growing tired of seeing it, because every time she saw it, her heart clenched in her chest, and she turned to face something else, or changed the subject with whomever she was speaking with. She didn't know why it was this way, but she didn't want to deal with it anymore.

"Oh, hi Rosie! How are you doing?" Ashley asked as Belle entered the corner store. It looked like she was about to leave. Alexandra was strapped to her front—as she usually was, and Ashley held a bag of items. Belle could see a package of diapers sticking out of the top.

"I'm doing well, how are you?" Belle responded, patting the little blonde baby on the head. She could feel her heart clenching in her chest, and she knew that she would have to get out of there soon before she said or did something that she would regret.

"Tired, the baby has been keeping me up lately, and I have no time to spend with Sean before the wedding," Ashley replied. "I just wish I could get out for one night with him…he offered because he has the day off tomorrow." Belle was growing more and more uncomfortable, her heart clenching tighter and tighter until…

"I can take Alexandra for one night if you want to go out," Belle said without thinking. Ashley's stressed face immediately turned to one of relief.

"You would do that for me?" she asked. Belle looked down at the baby again and then back up at her friend.

"Of course I would. Why don't you bring the baby to Mr. Gold's house tomorrow night, and I'll watch her while you and Sean have a good time," Belle said. Ashley hugged Belle to the best of her ability, with the bag of items and the baby and all.

"Thank you so much Rosie, you have no idea what this means to me," Ashley said. "I can't wait to tell Sean! Oh he'll be thrilled!" Belle smiled at her friend.

"I'm sure he will, Ash," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow then, okay?"

"Absolutely, thank you so much Rosie!" Ashley responded. "I have to run my other errands though, so…"

"Nope, I understand, see you later Ashley," Belle said, stepping aside so that Ashley could leave the corner store. Belle immediately did a face-palm, realizing what she had just done.

"That was a nice thing you did for Ashley just now," the man at the cash register said. Belle turned to him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why do you look so down though?"

"It's not the babysitting—it's what _Mr. Gold_ will think of the babysitting," Belle said. She knew that he wouldn't mind really, as long as he wasn't around. Belle was just using him as an excuse.

"I think you just need to break the news to him as easily as you can, now are you gonna buy something?" Belle stopped short and grabbed a pack of gum off the shelf.

"Just this," she said. The man scanned the package and handed it to her.

"1.99," he said simply. Belle handed him the two dollars and took the penny he held out to her. "Thanks, come again." Belle left the store and made her way down the street towards Granny's—she had the lunch shift that day.

* * *

><p>"So how was your day dear?" Mr. Gold asked as he took a bite of the French Onion soup Belle had made for dinner that night. Belle sighed and ate some of her own soup, pushing the homemade baguette chips around in her soup.<p>

"Same as normal," she said. "Nothing too out of the ordinary, other than one thing that happened before my shift at Granny's…" Mr. Gold looked up from his meal, raising his eyebrow as a way to ask her to continue.

"And what is that?" he asked. Belle took a quick bite of her soup and averted his gaze.

"…" she said as fast as she could. Mr. Gold leaned over the table around his meal and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry love, you spoke too fast for me to understand," he said. "Would you care to repeat what you just said?" Belle sighed and set down her spoon and met his gaze.

"I offered to babysit Alexandra tomorrow night," she said. Mr. Gold leaned back in his chair.

"You did," he said, not questioning. It was almost as if he wanted her to explain on her own.

"I don't know what came over me, I was at the corner store this afternoon, and I saw Ashley. She told me that she was tired and had no time to spend with Sean, so without thinking I offered to take Alexandra tomorrow night while the two of them go out," Belle said. "She seemed so happy and relieved when I told her, and I couldn't take it back after seeing that look on her face, I just… I melted, and I said I would take care of her." Mr. Gold sighed.

"I don't see anything wrong with taking her for one evening," he said. Belle let out a sigh of relief. She finished off her bowl of soup and quickly put the dishes in the sink. Mr. Gold watched as she brushed her hands off on her jeans and looked at him.

"I'm going to go to bed, I'm kind of tired," she said softly. "Thanks for being okay with the babysitting. Goodnight…" she left the room as quickly as she could, and Mr. Gold could hear her shoes on the stairs. He worried about her slightly, hoping that she was okay. He set his spoon down and got up—taking his cane with him. He made his way up the stairs and saw the door hanging open slightly. He pushed it open and saw Belle sitting on the bed, her legs intertwined and her arms crossed over her chest. She hadn't even changed for bed yet. She sat there looking very sad, as if something was upsetting her. He made his way into the room and approached the bed.

"Belle, are you alright?" he asked, reaching her side of the bed. She didn't look at him. "Love, look at me, please," Mr. Gold said, putting his finger under her chin and lifting it so their eyes met.

"Are you really okay with me watching Alexandra for a night?" Belle asked.

"Of course I am. You're just doing something nice for a friend, more than I've ever done for the people of this town," Mr. Gold said. "I've seen you around children—you're a great caretaker." Belle let tears come to her eyes.

"I just thought…"

"A child would remind me of something painful?" he asked.

"You took the thought right out of my mind," Belle said. "How old was your son?" Belle asked. Mr. Gold stared at her.

"14…" Mr. Gold said softly. "I'll tell you something though dear… he was my wife's son. I cared for him as if he was my own. He grew up with the idea that I was his father. And in a sense, I was. But his biological father is not me." Belle stared at him.

"Did you want children?" Belle asked. Mr. Gold sighed and sat on the bed next to Belle.

"I suppose I did when I was younger than I am now. I became the beast you knew for Bael. I was tired of being called the crippled, and a coward, and the like, I just wanted him to be proud of me…but I grew power hungry. And he died…"

"You…killed him?"

"No, he ran…I never heard from him again, I assumed they dragged him off to war. And that's how…"

"You don't need to say anymore, I understand…" Belle said putting a comforting hand on his knee. "I'm sure he _is_ proud of you—wherever he is."

"I doubt that love…I've done very little that he can be proud of," Mr. Gold said.

"Well, you're his father. You taught him everything he knows."

"Most everything," Mr. Gold said.

"Well, okay…most everything," Belle said. The two locked eyes and Belle smiled a little bit. "I still love you."

"And I you," Mr. Gold said, kissing her softly. Belle leaned in and deepened the kiss, letting every ounce of affection show. He was doing the same. He put a hand behind her head, under her ponytail, and used his tongue to ask for entrance to her mouth. Belle let him in willingly and they kissed passionately for a short amount of time. Finally, Belle broke away and stood.

"I should…probably get ready for bed," she said, blushing madly. She swiftly made her way into the bathroom and shut the door. She slid down the door and sat there, cradling her head in her arms, which rested on her knees.

As soon as the bathroom door shut, Mr. Gold stood and got ready for bed himself, wondering why Belle was acting so strangely lately. He took his jacket off followed by his shirt and tailored pants. He slipped on his favorite flannel pants and a simple white undershirt. Nothing special. He looked at the bathroom door, which was still locked. Belle had been in there for quite a while.

"Belle…dear, I'm going to bed now, okay?" Mr. Gold said through the door.

"Okay, goodnight Rum," Belle said. Rumpelstiltskin shrugged and turned away, making his way back to his large bed—secretly hoping that Belle would join him soon.

* * *

><p>"Okay, here is Alexandra's diaper bag. All of her favorite toys are in there. Miss Snugglebunny, her stuffed velvet rabbit. Her teething and stacking rings, and her plastic cars. Sean bought those for her. There is an extra outfit in there, along with her feety pajamas. Diapers, formula, two bottles, a couple jars of mashed baby food, and a baby monitor," Ashley said, handing a very heavy bag to Belle the next evening. Sean walked up the front stoop with a foldable playpen.<p>

"Here's her travel crib," he said, setting it in the doorway. He kissed Ashley's cheek and turned to Belle. "Thanks for doing this; it means a lot to us." Belle nodded.

"You guys deserve this night off. I'm happy to help out," Belle said. Ashley turned to the baby she was balancing on her hip.

"Now, you be good for Miss Rosie, Alexandra," she said, kissing the baby's forehead. The little girl giggled and smiled, putting her tiny hands on her mother's face. Ashley held the baby out to Belle, and she took her. Alexandra smiled and giggled, examining her caretaker for the evening. Sean kissed the side of Alexandra's head.

"Bye baby," he said. "Ready to go, Ash?" Ashley nodded and waved to Belle.

"Thanks again Belle, we'll be by at eight AM to pick her up," she said. Belle waved Alexandra's little hand, and she made a cooing noise. As soon as Sean and Ashley were gone, Belle took the foldable crib and the diaper bag and made her way up the stairs. She decided to use her old room for Alexandra that night. She set the gurgling baby on her old bed with her pink stuffed rabbit, and went to work setting up the play pen/crib. As she opened each of the sides, and pushed down the locks, she heard a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Mr. Gold's voice came from the other side of the door. Belle turned to face the door and she smiled.

"Of course, come on in," she said. Her partner stepped into the room and looked around, examining the crib and bag of essentials for the child.

"I see Ashley brought her…child over…" he said, trying to think of a non-rude word for the little blonde girl, currently sitting on Belle's old bed—chewing on the ear of a stuffed animal. Belle looked up at him and raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's Alexandra. She's such a sweet baby," Belle said with a soft grin. She put the last lock in place and pushed it down with her palm. It clicked in place and Belle made her way to the bed where the diaper bag sat next to the baby. She reached in and grabbed a blanket, decorated with teddy bears. She set it in the crib, and spread it out. Belle reached out to pick her up, swooping the smaller person into her arms. "Hi baby," she cooed, making the girl smile. "Say hi to Mr. Gold." Belle held her up so that she could see the man clearly. She cooed and smiled. "She likes you Rumple, haha," Belle said. Mr. Gold sighed.

"Yes, I suppose she does. Would you like me to order in food tonight? I can see you're going to have your hands full," he said. Belle's face turned to an expression of instant relief.

"That would be incredible, thank you so much!" she said. Mr. Gold turned to leave.

"Is Chinese alright with you then?" he asked. Belle nodded.

"That is fine, thanks dear," she said, Mr. Gold nodded and left the room—closing the door behind him. Belle looked at the baby in her arms, her heart clenching in her chest. She was already in love with this baby, and she hadn't even been here for an hour. Belle didn't know how she would handle the rest of the night with her feelings about children taking over her. All she knew that it was all going to start with setting the baby in the crib, and watching her play for a while.

**A/N: Belle and Rumple's babysitting adventure is in the next chapter. I didn't want to make this go for too long. It'll be out tomorrow sometime. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please? I want to write an epilogue sooo badly! New EPISODE TOMORROW NIGHT! So excited! REVIEW!**


	18. Reaffermation

**A/N: We are getting closer to the goal dearies! I hit 75 reviews this afternoon, so another 25 and an epilogue will be added. There are 8 chapters left of this loverly story—and each one will build up to the grand finale! (Which will be the epilogue (Chapter 26), if you guys manage to pull 25 more reviews or more. Or more is good too.) So here's Belle and Rumple's babysitting adventure.**

**The Impossible Truth**

Chapter 18

Alexandra had never been left with a babysitter for more than a couple of hours before. She knew Miss Ruby, and Miss Mary, and Granny, but she didn't know this new person who was holding her against her hip. She thought she had heard her mommy say Miss Rosie…or something like that. Alexandra was rather proud that she could remember these people—considering now that she was a year old. But there was another guy who she didn't know. He was much older than her daddy, and he used a weird stick to walk around. It made a loud noise on the floor, and Alexandra didn't like it very much. She also was not at her house anymore. Usually the Miss people came to her house to watch her while her mommy and daddy was gone. She decided to get some attention from the older man and Miss Rosie, so she began to cry loudly. Miss Rosie gasped and began bouncing her up and down on her hip, making funny noises in some attempt to get her to stop. Alexandra didn't know what it was about these noises that was so amusing—but she began to giggle. Attention received.

Belle sighed and smiled down at the baby who had fallen asleep in her arms. She had been crying a moment ago, but with skillful movements she was able to make her fall asleep. Mr. Gold walked into the kitchen with a brown bag—sporting a logo for the town's Chinese restaurant. Belle smiled at him and watched as he set the bag down on the table. He opened it up and took out a couple plastic containers of food.

"I see you got the baby to sleep," he said. Belle nodded and grabbed one of the containers of food along with a pair of chopsticks.

"For the time being, yes I did. You were gone an awfully long time," she said. Mr. Gold sat at the table with his own food and broke apart his chopsticks.

"I ran into our mayor at the restaurant," he said. "She insisted on making small talk—not that I wanted to." Belle chuckled and began eating her Chow Mein. Alexandra rested silently over her right arm as she ate.

"What did she want to talk about?" she asked. "Anything important?"

"No," Mr. Gold replied simply. "I find that very that a few things she says are important." Belle laughed. She didn't talk to Regina very often, but when she did—it was not important to her. She knew that Mr. Gold was absolutely right. The two ate in silence after that. Alexandra stayed asleep, right until Belle turned the dishwasher on. She woke up and began to cry loudly, flailing her arms along with her tears. Belle bounced her up and down trying to get her to stop crying. Then she realized that Alexandra most likely needed her diaper changed. She turned to Mr. Gold and sighed.

"Can you hold her for a couple minutes while I go get a diaper from upstairs?" she asked.

"Why don't you just take her upstairs to change her?" Mr. Gold asked. "Isn't that where all her other things are anyway?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I'll be right back then…" Belle said, taking the crying baby and continuing to coo to her so that she'd calm down. Mr. Gold sighed and sat back in his chair, rubbing his temples. That child's crying was getting to him, and he didn't know why.

"_He's crying again…Rumpelstiltskin, what should we do?"_

"_Beats me—here let me hold him," Rumpelstiltskin told his wife as he held out his arms to take the baby boy that she held in her arms. His wife handed off the crying baby and he stopped crying as soon as he was in Rumpelstiltskin's arms. "Hi Baelfire," he said. He looked into the baby's brown eyes. Rumpelstiltskin knew that Bael was not his son, but the way he looked at him—he loved this child, and he would treat him as his own._

_He had married the young woman on a whim, the only person he would ever love. She had been five months pregnant at the time, with another man's child. She had left him because he was cheating on her, and had retreated to Rumpelstiltskin. He had loved her for a very long time, and it was a dream come true. She chose __**him**__. So he proposed…and he offered to take care of her and her unborn child. He stayed by her side through everything, the four remaining months of her pregnancy, all the talk of the villagers, the looks he was getting, and her painful childbirth. He didn't care about any of those people. He loved his wife and her son. Well, I guess it was his son now too. But he couldn't wrap his mind around the idea. Not yet anyway. _

_The baby fell asleep in his arms that night, and his wife thanked him many times after that. He made an oath that very moment that Baelfire was __**his **__son now, and nothing would ever change that._

"Rum? Are you okay?" Belle asked, drawing Mr. Gold from his thoughts and the newspaper he had been reading. He sighed and looked up at Belle, realizing that he'd been in his own head for a good half-an-hour. Belle was standing by the opposite end of the table from him, not holding Alexandra.

"I'm fine," he said. "Where's the baby?" Belle held up a bottle filled with cold formula.

"She's playing in her crib upstairs. I came down to warm up a bottle for her," she replied simply. Mr. Gold nodded in understanding. He sighed and returned to the newspaper in his hands, the silence filling the room like a cold burst of air. Belle set the bottle in the microwave and turned it on, not for long—because overheated formula would burn poor Alexandra's mouth. She made her way over to the table where Rumpelstiltskin sat, not paying much attention to her at all.

"Would it be unrealistic to say that I've fallen in love with Ashley's baby?" Belle asked. The microwave went off behind her, but she ignored the high pitched beeping. Rumpelstiltskin looked up at her with a confused expression.

"Is that the right term for it dear?" he asked in response. Belle crossed her arms over her chest and held herself tightly.

"What other term would I use? That baby upstairs isn't mine, but I like to think of her like so," Belle said. She didn't know any other way to explain it. She had to tell him about her secret wish. "I've always…wanted children, you know," she said, sitting in the chair next to his. "I hoped to have them someday—but those plans were interrupted." Mr. Gold sighed and looked at her.

"Is there a reason you've decided to tell me now?" he asked.

Belle felt a small pang against her chest. He sounded so cold and uncaring, as he had so many times in the Dark Castle. She knew he loved her, but this Rumpelstiltskin was the one she had wanted to avoid. The microwave buzzed again to alert the two at the table that the bottle was done being warmed up. Belle pushed her chair back and got up, not speaking to Rumpelstiltskin. He went back to his newspaper silently, the sound of him turning the page filling the awkward silence in the room. Belle flipped her wrist so that it was facing up and she put the nipple of the bottle to her wrist and let some of the formula out so she could test the temperature. She hissed as the heat set into her skin and left a small red welt. The formula was most definitely too hot for Alexandra to drink. She shook her wrist and took her lower lip under her teeth to keep herself from crying out in pain. She went to the freezer and took an ice cube from the tray inside and held it against her wrist. She would just have to wait for the bottle to cool down a bit. She took the ice cube and the bottle and left the kitchen, not caring if Rumpelstiltskin knew that she had left.

She made her way up the stairs and into the room where the baby was. She still played peacefully in her crib, so Belle took the opportunity to go into the bathroom and get a bandage for the now blistering welt on her wrist. She was sure that a lot of pain would come after that blister popped. She knew from having much more serious burns before. This one hurt, yes, but at least it was a large improvement from the ones she had before. She covered the welt and turned on the faucet to the coldest setting. She could hear Alexandra whimpering in the other room, and she knew if she didn't cool down this bottle fast, she'd have a wailing baby on her hands—and even more angered Rumpelstiltskin to answer to. She could tell that he was shifting in his chair below her.

She ran the bottle under the cold water for several moments, feeling the sides of the bottle cool. She used her other wrist to test the temperature this time, and was relieved to find that it had cooled significantly, but was still technically "luke warm". She took the bottle to the crib and lowered it down for Alexandra to grab onto, she did so and began suckling on the top, her whimpering becoming small smacking noises as she enjoyed her meal. Belle reached into the crib and picked her up, holding her gently and assisting the baby in drinking from the bottle. She sat down on the bed and watched as the one-year-old looked up at her, closing her eyes from time to time to enjoy the "milk" of sorts. Belle let out a distressed sigh and closed her eyes. She didn't want to cry. She _wouldn't _cry. Not now. She watched as Alexandra spit out the bottle, small amounts of formula dribbling down her chin. Belle wiped the baby's face off and attempted to get her to drink more, but she refused and pushed it away with a loud whimper of protest. Belle went to get the burp cloth from the bag of essentials that Ashley had given her, and threw it over her shoulder, turning Alexandra so that she could do the burping. After several small pats on the back, and a little spit up, Belle had the tired baby back in the crib and sound asleep with her rabbit clutched tightly in her tiny shriveled hands. Belle hung her head and let one or two tears roll down her cheeks. She wiped them away and sniffed loudly, but not loudly enough to wake the sleeping child. She clasped her hands tightly together and put her elbows on her knees. Her eyes fell on the digital clock resting on the nightstand she used previously. It was 9:45. Belle sighed and got up, her eyes falling on the baby once again. Her heart clenched and hurt against her ribcage, but that didn't stop her from leaving the room so she could ready herself for bed.

* * *

><p>Belle made a cocoon of herself and the blankets that night. She didn't want to be disturbed by anyone or anything at that moment. She tried to fall asleep, but it would not come to her—and even the small increments she received were plagued by dreams of children, ones that had her eyes and Rumpelstiltskin's hair or vice versa. Their personalities were evident and realistic in her mind. Belle sighed as she felt the mattress dip and the lights in the room go out. So he had joined her after all.<p>

"Are you upset with me, love?" his Scottish brogue ringing into the darkness that surrounded them. Belle didn't respond, she simply closed her eyes and ached for more sleep. "Belle, please…" he said miserably. She had never heard this tone from him before. It sounded sincere and loving.

"No…I'm not upset. I may be a little irritated at the moment, but I'll get over it—as I usually do," she said. She could hear her voice filling with the tears that wet the corners of her eyes and her eyelashes. She felt the mattress move again and suddenly she could feel his strong arms around her waist and his breath on her neck. She froze as he showed his affection to her. "What are you doing?" she asked unhappily, feeling his lips ghost over the skin of her neck and shoulders.

"I'm merely apologizing my love," he said, "I never mean to upset you, I really don't." Belle scoffed and turned so that his eyes met hers.

"I'm sorry if I find that hard to believe, Rumpelstiltskin," she said. He sighed and let go of her. A loud wailing was heard down the hall and also through the baby monitor almost moments after. Belle pushed the covers aside and moved to go attend to Alexandra, but Rumpelstiltskin stopped her by grabbing her elbow. She stared at him through narrowed, tear filled eyes.

"I'll handle it, love," he said, "you stay here." Belle sat up more and watched as he got out of the bed and grabbed his cane from beside him, making his way out of the room silently. Belle sat there, wondering what had happened to the cold man she had been upset with. He reentered the room a moment later, the squirming child in his free arm, while he used his cane to assist his movement. He set the cane aside and climbed back into bed next to Belle, hissing quietly trying to get the baby back to sleep. "Shhh," he said softly, "It's okay little one you are okay." Belle watched the scene unfold before her as he cradled Alexandra gently, swaying her back and forth. He hummed softly and watched as the child fell asleep in his arms, her eyes closing and scrunching up so that he knew she had resumed sleeping. Belle folded her hands in her lap as she watched Rumpelstiltskin admire the little girl.

"I didn't know you were so good with babies," Belle said, "I'm sorry to have ever doubted you." Rumpelstiltskin turned his head to face his love.

"You seem to have forgotten dear," he said, "that I was a father once myself. I cared for a baby too, except I didn't have the technology that we have now." Belle chuckled at his statement.

"Well you certainly have skill with children, Rum," she said, "even if you don't think you do sometimes."

"That's not why I was avoiding Alexandra," he stated. Belle furrowed her eyebrows in misunderstanding.

"Then why?"

"Ashley made a deal with me a while ago. That I would do something for her, and she would give me her baby. The sheriff was the one who talked me out of it, and made a deal with me in Ashley's place. She got to keep Alexandra, and I was owed a favor by the sheriff," he explained tenderly. Belle could feel the tears welling up in her eyes again. She looked down at the now sleeping baby, and then back up at Rumpelstiltskin.

"So if that's why you were against the idea, then what explains you're reaction when I told you what I wanted earlier?" Belle asked, crossing her arms over her chest sadly. She kept her teary gaze locked on Rumpelstiltskin, waiting for a response.

"I was terrified. I didn't want to deal with the idea of possibly raising a child in this environment." Belle bit down on her trembling lip to keep it from quivering any more than it already was.

"Oh…" she muttered. Belle felt unbelievably imprudent at that moment. She hadn't thought very much at all about what having a child here would mean. In the middle of the ongoing power struggle between the man sitting next to her with the baby in his arms, and the woman who was undoubtedly malevolent, it would be no place to raise a child. And no matter how dumb the idea was, Belle accepted the fear that had built up in her chest and blinked away her tears.

"I don't care," she stated boldly, "What is a world where only Regina can have her happy ending? Why can't we have one too?" Rumpelstiltskin exhaled and took one of Belle's hands in his own, still holding Alexandra securely in his other arm.

"That's not the way the curse was designed love," he said, "we don't get our happy endings here."

"Then we're going to make one!" Belle said, "You're Rumpel-effing-stitskin for god's sake! You made this curse, and now that it's weakening more and more by the day, we have a _chance_."

"No, no we don't Belle," he said sternly, "you don't understand that the curse is still here regardless of whether or not we make some fantasy-esque happy ending for ourselves!" Belle huffed angrily.

"Then it's time to fight back! It's time to prove that the queen has no power over us anymore!" she said. "And if you're too much of a _coward_ to join me, then I'll be sleeping in my old room tonight. At least then I can keep an eye on a baby who is already stuck in the curse. Who will probably never understand the danger she's in on a daily basis! But at least she is in the vicinity of loving parents, and _that_, Rumpelstiltskin, is how we'll defeat this god forsaken curse!" Belle took the child from him and held her close. "Because to Ashley and Sean, Alexandra _is_ their happy ending," she said sternly. She left the room steaming, the tension in the room lingering like a painful blow to the stomach, the kind that knocked the wind out of you. Rumpelstiltskin waited to get his second wind before gathering his cane and getting out of bed for the second time that evening, and heading towards the room where Belle and Alexandra were. He stood in the doorway which was slightly ajar, and he watched as Belle kissed the forehead of the sleeping babe and put her gently in the crib.

"You're right," he said faintly, in order not to wake the baby. Belle lifted her head from the crib to see her love. "I should have realized it before now, how cowardly I've been. It isn't fair to you that my cowardice is keeping us from having the happy ending you deserve." Belle smiled delicately and made her way over to the lame man in the doorway, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling her body close to his. He wrapped his arms around her and completed the embrace. They stood there in utter silence for several moments, just enjoying the stale silence that had enveloped the room.

"You deserve a happy ending too, Rum," Belle said finally, not releasing her hold on him. He rested his head on top of hers and exhaled.

"Beasts don't get happy endings, love," he replied sadly. Belle closed her eyes and moved her head into his chest more than before.

"You aren't a beast Rumpelstiltskin," she said very earnestly. "You never were, and you certainly aren't now. You deserve a happy ending, just like the rest of us. And I'm here to make sure you get it."

**A/N: So I have been working on my dialogue and description skills in English class lately. I think this chapter was pretty good. Saw the new episode too! WHAT WAS THAT? Red is a…wolf? Haha, did anyone else catch the "Peter and the Wolf" reference? Why else would her lover be named PETER? Haha. Next week Rumpelstiltskin is back making deals as usual. So pumped! Review Review Review please! Tell me what you thought of this chapter, please! You guys did great last chapter, and I'll be sure to send shout outs for all of you next chapter! Thanks for reading! Until next time dearies!**


	19. Embrace the Inevitable Part 1

**A/N: You guys are FANTASTIC, I hope you all know how grateful I am to have such amazing readers. I love checking my email throughout my day to see new responses. It thrills me greatly, and I just want to take a moment to thank each and every one of you: **_**Romance and Musicals, PeersHitinMoscow, megumisakura, Inkblood, AngelofMusicx234, wiccagirl-2005, EarthGuardian, DragonRose4, therealchirstinedaee, Lady Elene Bella Petrova, apo88, Fett012000, Irisrose37, springninja, Rumpelfan, becca, electrogirl88, Deadly Ventus Ninja Dark Angel, XxMyxGuardianxAngelxxX, Childoftime15, locklisskeys, PocketSevens, 22darkmoon22, Becky, annabethchase98, My Purple Skies, DD Agent, nightmaregirl, Bookaholic27, 'reDead, .maybenot, Penulis, Condiotti, night animal, sourgrapesnape, and gerfan. **_

**You guys are the best! We're up to 83 reviews now, which is my new record (the previous being my old Tangled story). 17 to go (or more) until an epilogue is added. 7 chapters left now! Here's chapter 19.**

**UPDATE: It was quickly brought to my attention about a timing error I made. FIXED. Thanks _EarthGuardian._ Here's a hillbilly emoticon for funsies. :B NOW here's the chapter.**

**The Impossible Truth**

Chapter 19

Rumpelstiltskin was touched at what Belle had just said to him. His heart pounded against his ribcage in a way he had never felt before. Belle narrowed her eyes and removed her head from his chest. She looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Your heartbeat just sped up, Rum," she declared. He smiled and closed his lips over hers to keep her from saying anymore. She kissed back a moment later, after overcoming the confusion that had filled her body. Her eyes closed and they kissed passionately. Finally, he broke off and took her hand.

"Come on, we have some business to attend to," he whispered, trying not to wake the sleeping child in the room. He pulled her out of the room, closing the door behind them and they made their way back to the bedroom they shared in record time.

Needless to say, they made love to each other that night.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang at 8:05 the next morning. Belle had just fed Alexandra moments earlier, making sure that she wore a long sleeved shirt that day so her bandaged wrist wouldn't show. Even Rumpelstiltskin hadn't seen it yet, which was a bit weird in itself considering what they did the night before. She smiled to herself at the thought. Belle picked up the diaper bag and threw it over her shoulder, readjusting her grip on Alexandra. She made her way to the door, where the baby's crib was folded neatly against the wall. Belle grinned; Rumpelstiltskin had most likely put it there when he woke up. She opened the door to find exactly who she expected, Ashley and Sean.<p>

"Hey guys, how was your evening last night?" Belle asked. Alexandra started squirming and reaching for her mother, so belle handed her to Ashley and handed Sean the diaper bag.

"It was just what we needed," Ashley said, "We're so grateful for what you did for us, I trust that she behaved?" Belle nodded.

"Only cried when she needed her diaper changed or when she was hungry," she reported, crossing her now free hands over her chest. Sean reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded white envelope.

"Here, this is for your troubles," he said. Belle didn't take the envelope; she just simply held her hand up.

"No. I don't need that. What are friends for?" she said, "Besides, you guys don't need to get behind on your rent right?" Sean shrugged and put the envelope back in his pocket. Ashley giggled.

"Right," he muttered under his breath. Ashley smiled and reached forward to hug her friend.

"Thanks again Rosie, you're such a good friend," she said. Sean stepped into the house and gathered up the crib. Ashley let go of Belle and gave her a warm grin.

"It wasn't a problem you two. You have a blessing in your lives. I'll see you later okay?" Belle said, giving Alexandra one more pat on the head. Belle watched the small family disappear down the front steps as she closed the front door. She returned to the kitchen where she and Rumpelstiltskin had been eating their breakfast. He looked up at her from his copy of _The Mirror_.

"I can only assume that was Ashley and Sean?" he asked, setting down his paper as she sat down and returned to her meal. Belle nodded.

"Yes, Sean tried to offer me money, but I told him to keep it. No need for them to get behind on their rent," she said.

"That was nice of you," he said, picking up his paper again. Belle reached out and put her hand in his, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"Besides, last I checked I'm sleeping with their landlord. And when it comes to collecting rent he's anything but lenient," Belle said, reliving the previous night in her head. Rumpelstiltskin chuckled and squeezed her hand right back.

"You're not mistaken, love," he said. "By the way, are you feeling any better this morning?" she shrugged her shoulders and put her hand back on the table.

"There's still a little muscle tension, but from what I've heard, that's a normal feeling to have. Nothing some ibuprofen can't fix," Belle said with a smile. He gave a devious smile right back at her.

"I'm glad to hear that. I know that the first time may be uncomfortable," Rumpelstiltskin said sympathetically.

"It was worth it though," Belle said, "imagine if we had waited until today." Her love chuckled from across the table.

"I would have taken you right on the kitchen table, love," he said simply. Belle raised her eyebrow, and one side of her mouth curled up in a slight smile.

"You would have, huh?" she asked.

"The tension was rising to a point where it needed to be relieved. If we had waited any longer, it would have eaten us both alive," he replied. Belle nodded in understanding.

"Fair enough," she responded, continuing to eat her breakfast.

* * *

><p>A month passed quickly, and everything fell into a routine for Belle and Rumpelstiltskin. It was mostly the same routine as before, with an added activity in the evenings. That was, if neither of them were too tired or if Rumpelstiltskin's leg didn't hurt too badly. Unfortunately for Belle, things grew strange after the month had passed. She was more tired—and she had received a rather bad bout of food poisoning a couple of times. Or at least she <em>hoped <em>that it was only food poisoning. Belle knew the signs, and she decided to investigate.

"We meet again, Rosie," August's voice sounded from behind Belle as she stood in line at the corner store to check out her few items. Belle sighed and turned to see that he had a few items of his own, a bottle of water, and a box of junior mints, among a couple of other items.

"Yes, it seems so, August," Belle responded politely. The woman in front of Belle finished paying for her items, taking her bag and leaving the store. Belle made her way up to the counter and set her own items down so they could be scanned. The man behind the counter didn't say a word to her; he merely scanned the items one at a time and put them in the plastic bag—one after another. The last item he put in the bag was one that Belle had a hard time taking her eyes off of. She swallowed a lump in her throat and pulled out her wallet to pay for her few items.

"20.98," the man said, taking the twenty dollar bill and the one dollar bill that Belle handed him. He pulled two pennies from the cash register and putting them in her open hand. August made his way up to the counter next, and paid for his own items, not bothering to put the junior mints in the bag with everything else. Belle turned to leave the store, striding towards the doorway.

"Oh, wait, Rosie!" August called after her. Belle turned, and he grinned. "Where are you headed?"

"Granny's I have my shift in half an hour," Belle said. August made his way up next to her, and held open the door for her.

"Mind if I walk with you?" he asked, "My motorcycle is parked nearby there." Belle shrugged and exited the corner store.

"Suit yourself," she said simply as she made her way down the street. August walked up next to her and opened his box of candy. The overwhelming scent of mint came rushing from the box and Belle felt the vast urge to vomit right then. August noticed her change in health and turned his head to her.

"Are you alright, Rosie? You look ill," he said. Belle turned her head, attempting not to breathe in the scent of the junior mints.

"Well that's an offensive statement if I've ever heard one," Belle said, attempting to keep her mind off of her sudden urges. She heard gurgling in her stomach and upper chest, and she looked around frantically for a trash can in which to vomit. She saw one and ran to it, bending over it and promptly upchucking into the can. She could hear August stop behind her as she stopped momentarily to take in some air. Belle was very glad at that moment that her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Didn't know my statement was that offensive," August said, confused as to Belle's sudden behavior.

"No, it was your candy; the smell just made me feel nauseated is all," she explained. August raised his eyebrow.

"The smell of junior mints made you sick," he deadpanned. Belle raised her head as she watched August put the candy away in his jacket pocket. Belle smiled thankfully, the taste of vomit still in her mouth. They approached Granny's and Belle could see August's bike parked along the street, as he said he did.

"Unfortunately," she said.

"First time that's happened?" he asked as they stopped in front of the fenced entrance to the little café.

"Yes, but I had a bad case of food poisoning a couple days ago, so maybe it was aftershock or something."

"Did smells trigger it at all?" he asked. Belle crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now that I think about it…" she muttered. August pointed to her plastic bag from the corner store.

"I honestly don't think that illness you got a couple days ago was food poisoning, and you know it too," he said while picking up his motorcycle helmet and strapping it on his head. "After all, you wouldn't have _that_ in your bag if you didn't at least think it might be something else." He started his motorcycle and waved. "Good luck telling Gold, you're going to need it," and with that he drove off down the road toward the apartment complex in which he was residing. Belle's eyes wandered from the disappearing man to the pink box in her shopping bag. She knew he was right about telling Rumpelstiltskin. But she had to be sure, although it was pretty much confirmed already. Belle walked into the restaurant where Ruby stood at the counter, putting some bills in the drawer. She looked up and smiled at her entering co-worker.

"Hey Rosie, perfect timing, table three needs to be wiped off," she said. She closed the cash register and picked up the change she had removed from it.

"Grandmother says she's going to inherit the restaurant and suddenly thinks she's the queen of the world," Belle muttered under her breath as she took off her jacket and picked up her apron.

"I heard that!" Ruby called from the dining room. Belle rolled her eyes and hung up her bag under her coat and grabbed an order pad and a pen.

* * *

><p>Ruby made her way into the kitchen so she could grab another bag of ice from the freezer, as she opened the freezer door; she brushed against the coat rack, knocking against all of the coats hanging there. She turned to pick them up and as she rehung the jackets she noticed a plastic bag hanging on Rosie's hook. A pink box shape inside the bag caught her attention and she pulled the plastic up against the box and read the label. Ruby let out a gasp as she hung up Rosie's jacket over the hook the way it had been before. Ice forgotten, she made her way to the kitchen door and pushed it open, waiting for Rosie to finish with the customer before getting her attention.<p>

"Rosie," Ruby said as she handed the order slip to the cook. She turned in expectation.

"What's up Ruby?" she asked.

"Can I talk to you…in private?" Ruby asked. Rosie raised an eyebrow and stepped into the kitchen, away from the eyes and ears of the chef.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked. Ruby crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged.

"I'm just curious about something I saw, I was wondering if I could get your insight," she said. Rosie nodded.

"All right, what's up?" she asked. Ruby's gaze diverted to the ground and then back up at Rosie.

"I'm just going to come out and say it," she began, "Why do you have a bag with a pregnancy test in it?" Rosie's eyes widened.

"You went through my stuff?" she cried furiously, "Why would you do something like that?" Ruby groaned.

"I knocked the coats down while going to get some ice from the freezer, and it just stuck out!" she excused.

"That's no excuse for confronting me about my own business!" Rosie yelled. "Whether I'm pregnant or not is my business, along with the father!"

"So you are pregnant?" Ruby asked. Rosie made a noise of anger and she stormed over to the coat rack and grabbed her coat and bag, putting it on in an enraged fashion. Ruby watched as she pushed the door to the kitchen open. "Wait, Rosie, where are you going?" she asked.

"Home!" Rosie said, still angry as she walked out of the kitchen steaming.

* * *

><p>Belle couldn't stop staring at the two pink sticks in her hand. Both of them had given her an answer almost two hours ago now, but it was the overwhelming feeling of fear that had her frozen in place. It wasn't disbelief, because in a sense she had already known without the tests. She wondered how she would tell Rumpelstiltskin about the situation. They had been really careful…or at least she thought they had. The two little crosses on either plastic rod proved that account very wide of the mark, so to speak. She sat with her legs curled under her in Rumpelstiltskin's favorite chair, the logs popping in the fireplace the only thing making sound in the room other than Belle's silent breathing. She heard the front door open and close, followed shortly by,<p>

"Belle?" she quickly shoved both tests in the pockets of her jeans and readjusted her position in the chair.

"I'm in the den!" she called back. She heard his cane clack on the floor, getting louder until it stopped abruptly. It started back up again, and soon he was standing in front of her, looking down at her position in his chair.

"Only one plate?" he asked, obviously confused at her actions. Belle looked up at him.

"I already ate," she said in a downcast tone, trying to see the dancing flames from behind him. He didn't move. "I got home early from work and ate a little something then," she explained to him. Rumpelstiltskin gave a confused look, but didn't say anything as he retreated to the kitchen to eat the food that Belle had prepared for him. Belle watched as he disappeared, but she took out one of the plastic tests and set it on the chair. She looked longingly at it, but decided that it was the best way to break the news. She stopped in the kitchen doorway and looked at Rumpelstiltskin as he ate quietly.

"I'm going up to bed," she said softly. He turned and looked at her with a confused expression.

"Alright love, goodnight," he said, returning to his meal. Belle sighed and made her way to the staircase. As she was about to climb the stairs, she stopped at the bottom and put both her hands on her abdomen, and she smiled slightly.

**A/N: So you've all guessed by now that **_**yes**_**, Belle is pregnant. But it was kind of inevitable; I mean she did have sex with Rumple, several times apparently. Or at least that's how I wrote it. Leave your thoughts in REVIEWS! Rumpelstiltskin's reaction to Belle's condition in Chapter 20. It'll be out soon, I promise! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	20. Embrace the Inevitable Part 2

**A/N: It's crunch time for this loverly little tale boys and girls! Chapter 20 is upon us, and after that there are 5 more chapters. Or 6, because you guys are doing wonderfully with my little challenge from last week. As I write this lovely author's note, we are sitting on 92 reviews! 92! That shatters my old record by a whole lot! So in celebration, I have a little secret to tell you. I've been mulling it over in my head for the past couple of days now, and I have decided that I love you guys too much to leave this story hanging with an epilogue. So, like I did for one of my pokemon stories, I will be posting (periodically) one-shots for Rumpbelle + Family stories. Because I have two already out there, and I enjoy writing little fics like that. They will start coming out after the conclusion of this one though. So here's Rumpelstiltskin's reaction to Belle's little… "condition". **

**The Impossible Truth**

Chapter 20

9:00 p.m. Rumpelstiltskin had labeled this time as a usual one for Belle to retreat upstairs to bed in the evenings nowadays. He would follow her sometimes, if their evening activity wasn't already determined, then all procedure to get ready for bed were lost entirely. Other nights, he would sit in the den in the evening after she went upstairs and watch the fire crackle, or he'd read a book in his favorite chair. One of the reasons for this was that he knew Belle liked to sit in it before dinner sometimes, to read a book or to just sit in comfort. It was his favorite chair more than ever now, because it smelled like Belle, maple syrup and old parchment. More often than not, he found her asleep, her head hanging over her collarbone, a book or otherwise open in her lap or over the arm of the chair.

He remembered her time in the dark castle before this curse, and how she would do that very thing while sitting in the library chairs on occasion. He used to scold her for bending the spines of his precious and sometimes valuable books. After some time, however, he didn't even go by the library when she was there. It wasn't like he ever read any of those books. One thing he had noticed after a while though, was that she always sat in the brown leather chair right by the largest window in the library— Rumpelstiltskin didn't tell her that he considered that very piece of furniture _her_ chair.

Rumpelstiltskin also never revealed to her that the second chair he had in his den, the one she sometimes occupied when he was already sitting in his chair, was that very chair from the dark castle. He had found it in the abandoned library when they had all first arrived in Storybrooke almost 29 years ago. He took it home with him and set it up right next to his in the den. He didn't like to think that it was there to remind him of his past mistakes, but he knew that was the very reason. Before Belle came back into his life, he would sometimes pretend that she was there, conversing with him as she had while they had still resided together so long ago. It was a secret he decided to keep to himself, because this occurrence only happened when he was drunk. Rumpelstiltskin didn't like to blame alcohol for his rage attacks, or his fantasies. But it would happen on occasion, and he would be a mess the next day—sometimes not coming out of his house for a week or so after.

He finished his dinner quietly and looked up at the clock. Belle had told him that she was going upstairs nearly half-an-hour ago now, and the clock read 8:45. Rumpelstiltskin found himself wondering why she had gone upstairs so much earlier than she usually did, and she seemed very tired—so that evening he decided to read in his chair, rather than go upstairs and awake his tired lover. She didn't need to be bothered, and he respected that. He got up, the kitchen chair scraping against the tile floor as he moved. He put his dishes in the sink to be washed later, and he picked up that days' newspaper, tucking it under his arm and making his way through the archway and into the den. Belle had started a fire in the fireplace, and didn't put it out before going upstairs, so the room was comfortably warm as he made his way to his chair. Rumpelstiltskin moved the logs around in the hearth so that they would burn more evenly, and he turned so that he could approach his chair. A small pink rod caught his attention as he readied himself to sit down, and he picked it up, examining it in his bony fingers. The label on the back reading, _First Response_ caught his attention right away, and he recognized the plastic in his hands as a pregnancy test. _Belle's _pregnancy test. He looked down at the tiny window where the results were revealed and when he saw the tiny cross, he dropped the thing as if it was suddenly scalding hot. He stumbled back into the wall by the mantle and struggled to regain his balance. He knew what the tiny cross meant, even though he hadn't ever seen one of the little tests up close and person. His first thought was to go confront Belle about it, but he didn't know how to feel about the situation. He didn't want to confront her about this until his thoughts were sorted out. What would Belle's pregnancy mean for him? Rumpelstiltskin sank into his chair and held his head in his palm and stared blankly into the flames in the hearth. The flames reflected off his eyes and his eyes began to droop. He desperately tried to stay awake, but the warmth and the soft glow of the fire made this extremely difficult to do. He closed his eyes, just for a moment, and an image formed behind his eyelids.

* * *

><p><em>The high pitched whine of a child met his ears and he winced. Rumpelstiltskin looked down at his attire; it was something similar to what he used to wear in the dark castle. Now that he thought about it…the room he stood in looked very similar to the room he used to sleep in before the curse. He looked down at his hands; he had regular skin and not the gold-green that he remembered. What was going on? He snapped his fingers, and a hand mirror appeared in his hands. He had the skin of Mr. Gold, and the hair of Rumpelstiltskin. It was like his appearance before he gained his powers so many years ago. But it was evident to him that he still had his power. The high pitched whine came loud and clear again. Where was it coming from? Rumpelstiltskin set the mirror on the dresser and left the room, wandering toward the source of the noise. The wailing got louder, and was eventually silenced, a familiar voice joined in. Rumpelstiltskin approached a door that was halfway open, and he saw Belle, holding a little toddler girl. She didn't look very familiar at all, but he felt a strange connection to the smaller person. She had Belle's bright blue eyes, and had a mix of his gold hair, and Belle's brown curls. She looked about age two, and she wore a simple yellow sundress with no sleeves. He could see her creamy skin and all of the sun-induced freckles that she had dotted across her nose. He watched as Belle bounced her up and down and hummed a familiar song. It sounded like a lullaby of some sort, but whatever it was, it seemed to be calming down the girl. She put her thumb in her mouth and closed her eyes. Rumpelstiltskin took the opportunity to enter the room and get a better look at the set up. There was a toddler bed in the corner, with low bars so that the little girl couldn't roll off and injure herself. The walls were gold, and there were silver swirls and designs covering it. There was an off-white dresser against the back wall, and a mirror on top of it. The corner was filled with toys, and there were stacks of thin books all over. The floor was carpet, and it was cushy under Rumpelstiltskin's boots. Belle looked up as he entered the room and a warm grin crossed her face.<em>

"_Oh, perfect timing Rum, Anna is finally asleep," she said. "She's been crying for an hour now, and all of it was because you weren't back yet. When did you arrive?" Rumpelstiltskin ran his hand over the little girl's silky curls._

"_About ten minutes I think," he said. "Anna missed me?"_

"_She always does, love," Belle said. "It's always 'Where's papa?' and 'Why did papa leave' and 'When will papa be home?' I'm starting to think that she adores you more than she could ever adore anyone else." Rumpelstiltskin laughed._

"_An encouraging feat," he said. "How'd you get her to sleep?"_

"_I sang the lullaby," Belle said. "The one you used to sing to Bael." So __**that's**__ where he had heard the lullaby before. He sighed and admired the little girl as she slept. "You know how happy she'll be to see you, right?"_

"_I know," Rumpelstiltskin said dreamily. "I know…"_

* * *

><p>Rumpelstiltskin jolted awake, shaking his head to reduce how tired he was. He looked at the clock above the mantle and became confused. The time read 9:00. He could smell eggs, cooking over the stove from the kitchen. He looked out the window and saw the sun. So it was morning. The fire in the fireplace had burned all of the logs, and the few remains still glowed with heat. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and got up, realizing then how wrinkled his suit was. He grabbed his cane from beside him and stood, his leg hurting worse than usual. He stepped into the kitchen and saw Belle, standing at the stove; there was a sizzling noise, which he could only assume was bacon or ham. He silently made his way into the room, holding his cane at his side as to not make any noise. He reached the woman at the stove and put both of his hands on her abdomen, holding them there and resting his head in the crook of her neck. He pressed his lips there and Belle tensed up under him. She relaxed as he removed his lips and looked over her shoulder to see one pan of bacon and one pan with two cooking omelets in them.<p>

"You never came to bed last night…" she muttered gloomily, continuing to cook. Rumpelstiltskin kissed her neck and she moved her head so their gazes met.

"I'm sorry love, I fell asleep in my chair, and I didn't wake up in time," Belle tightened her range of view by closing her eyes slightly, and she turned the stove off and took a black spatula from beside her and flipped both omelets over, letting the opposite side show. "I found something on my chair last night…" he said. Belle turned in his arms and her saddened gaze met his. She swallowed hard.

"I meant to tell you last night before you went to bed," she said. "I'm going to keep it you know…" Rumpelstiltskin kissed her softly.

"I didn't say I wanted to make you give it up," he replied. "In fact, I'm rather content with the idea of being a father again." Belle's downcast expression turned to one of surprise.

"You are?" she asked, her voice strained with shock. Rumpelstiltskin smiled at the woman in his arms.

"I am, I really am," he said, closing his lips over hers again.

**A/N: Okay, there you have it. Chapter 20. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	21. A Pregnant Interlude

**A/N: Sorry for the delay my lovely readers, but I finally recovered from the shock after what I saw the day after posting Chapter 20. WE HIT 100! You guys are the GREATEST! Actually, we hit 109, but who's counting? Oh yeah…ME! A special congrats to **_**Inkblood**_** for being my lovely 100****th**** reviewer! I want to give you a prize of some kind, so just get ahold of me by e-mail (bcrocks711 (at) g mail (dot) com). The prize for the rest of ya'll? One: An EPILOGUE! Two: This adorable hillbilly emote :B (P.S., No I'm not a hillbilly. I just think it's cute. And I say ya'll because of my band teacher. He rubbed off on me.) Here's chapter 21.**

**The Impossible Truth**

Chapter 21

Rumpelstiltskin didn't know that he had a piano in his house. When he thought about it though he realized that he must have had a piano in his home all along, but he didn't know about it because he had never been in the room that it was housed in. It was a strange idea that he hadn't explored every room in his estate—even after 29 years of residing here.

So the minute he heard piano music coming from someplace in the house, he simply had to investigate.

Like all of the other doors in his house, the entrance into the room was a ligneous door with a brass doorknob. He located the source of the music at the end of the hallway on the first floor. From behind the door he could hear the gorgeous composition, and he stood listening for a moment before turning the knob and pushing the door open. Belle sat at a black piano bench, her fingers moving up and down the keys as she performed a piece that he did not know the name of. She focused on the booklet of black notes in front of her, and she didn't notice that he was standing in the doorway as she played. She swayed back and forth as she pushed down and released the gold pedals under her feet. She pushed keys down harder for accents, and gently for other notes. The melody formed from her passionate use of the instrument made him smile softly. She finished her song with a flourish and he watched as a grin emanated on her face at the satisfactory conclusion to the piece.

"Beautiful," he muttered softly. Belle stiffened and turned to the man in the doorway. Her smile disappeared, and she blushed violently. Rumpelstiltskin chuckled and made his way farther into the room, looking over her shoulder at the timeworn score on the music stand. She turned to look up at him, the smile returning to her face.

"I should probably make dinner," she muttered, pushing the bench back so that she could stand effectively. Rumpelstiltskin put his hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back down.

"Play another?" he asked softly. She looked up at him—surprise establishing on her features, but she didn't protest.

"Any requests, love?" she inquired with a larger grin. He picked up the sheet music on the arm chair next to the piano. He read the title to himself, _Fairy Tale_. He grinned sensitively, knowing how perfect it was for the present situation. It wasn't nearly as old as the one she had just played—but he handed it to her anyway. She took it from him and gestured so that he would sit down in the chair where the music had been. She put the five sheets out on the stand and began to play. The beautiful melody relaxed Rumpelstiltskin prominently, and he shut his eyes to just heed the music. He opened his eyes occasionally to watch her passion behind the keyboard. As Belle moved up and down the grand piano for a second time, he made a promise to himself;

This was his new favorite piece.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang at approximately 10 a.m. the following morning. Rumpelstiltskin groaned and rolled over so that he was curled up into his expecting lover, who was also sleeping. The doorbell rang for a second time, causing a groan from Belle. She pushed the covers aside with a growl and left Rumpelstiltskin in the chilly exposed air of the room. He moaned and pulled the covers back up over him—opening his eyes for a fleeting second to see Belle putting on a bathrobe to cover her bare form. She tied the ribbon around her waist and slid her feet into a pair of slippers. She quickly kissed Rumpelstiltskin on the mouth before making her way out of the bedroom. The doorbell rang for a third time as Belle made her way downstairs. She unlocked the door to see Archie Hopper there with a yellow envelope in his hand.<p>

"Good morning Lorne, I'm sorry to be bothering you so early—but I found something that belongs to you, and I thought I should return it as soon as possible," he explained while holding out the yellow envelope. Belle took it and smiled at Archie.

"Thanks Archie, but I go by Rosie now. Remember?" Belle reminded him. He nodded.

"Right, I apologize," he said. "Say hi to Mr. Gold for me." Belle watched him leave. She opened the yellow envelope and peeked inside of it. Her hand reached in and pulled out a spiral notebook with a white hard cover. Well it was hardly white anymore… She had decorated the little book with words and shapes that she had written so long ago.

"Who was at the door, love?" Rumpelstiltskin asked upon her return to the bedroom. She put the slippers back by the chair where they belonged and removed her bathrobe, climbing back into bed with him. She held the spiral book in her hand and showed it to him.

"Archie," she said smoothly. "He came to bring me this…" Rumpelstiltskin took the book into his hands and studied it.

"What is it?" he asked, opening the cover and flipping through the pages of the book. He noticed the missing the first few pages, because it had been so hastily torn out. Along with that, pages one through five were missing (she had numbered the pages). She tried to remember what had happened—which is when she recalled that she had put them in her bra the night she escaped. They had been semi-destroyed by the rain, but she had savaged a couple of them. She kept the pages in a small wooden box where she kept her most valuable things.

"My Poe journal—from before I escaped…" she said, tears blurring her vision.

"Your Poe journal?" Rumpelstiltskin repeated, raising an eyebrow. Belle leaned over to the table beside her half of the bed. She opened the drawer and pulled out her box of valuables and opened it, taking out the water damaged pages.

"Archie and I had sessions once a week, for about half a year, before I escaped," she explained. "He gave me this notebook, and a book of poems and stories by Edgar Allen Poe. The day I left, I gave him the books and he promised to return them to me as soon as he knew that I was safe." Rumpelstiltskin nodded and handed the book to Belle without a word.

"You might want to keep that safe then," he muttered in her ear. Belle turned her head so that their lips would meet.

"That's the plan," she replied.

* * *

><p>"There it is Miss Taylor and Mr. Gold, your baby," Dr. Whale said as he moved the ultrasound camera around on Belle's stomach and abdomen. Belle smiled at the image of the child developing inside of her. She loved the idea that in this world they had the technology to see unborn children. She was four and a half months along now, and she was starting to show a small amount. It wasn't enough for those who weren't directly involved to notice—but the rumors were spreading. Ruby and Rumpelstiltskin knew for sure, along with Dr. Whale. He stopped right where her lower abdomen and her belly met. It was a perfect view of the child, curled up inside Belle. Rumpelstiltskin was amazed to see it. He squeezed Belle's hand lovingly. This was their child.<p>

"Can you tell what gender?" Belle asked, not able to take her eyes off the picture of her baby. Dr. Whale moved the camera slightly and he nodded.

"It's a girl," he said. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened—a girl. Just like in his dream! He had been bothered by similar dreams since then, and in each one they called the baby Anna. That little thing in Belle's stomach was Anna…

"Did you hear that Rum? It's a girl!" Belle said excitedly. He looked at her softly and leaned down to kiss her softly. When he stood back up, Dr. Whale had a strange look on his face.

"What are you staring at? Can't I kiss the woman who is carrying my child?" he asked crossly. Dr. Whale wiped the estranged look from his face and grabbed a towel from the ultrasound cart. He handed it to Belle, who ridded her stomach of the warm blue gel. She pulled her shirt down over her belly and her gaze fell on a woman and man outside the window. The woman is a good deal shorter than the man, but they would be only a few inches apart in height if it weren't for his brown top hat. The woman was blonde and kept her hand on her stomach. Her silver wedding ring glinted off the overhead fluorescents. Belle knows this woman as Anna Powell. Her husband was Jefferson, better known as the town's "mad hatter" of sorts. Rumpelstiltskin had disclosed to Belle some minor details about an incident involving Jefferson during the previous year involving the sheriff and Mary Margaret. According to Henry, they were Alice and the Mad Hatter in the fairy tale world. Belle stood and shook Dr. Whale's hand.

"Thank you Dr. Whale, I'll see you in two months?" she said, in a hurry, not wanting to miss a chance to talk to Anna before she left the hospital.

"That I will," Dr. Whale responded, giving Belle a firm handshake in return. "Take good care of yourself. July will be here before you know it." Belle grinned. It had been determined at her first checkup that her baby was due in early July. Mr. Gold shook Dr. Whales hand as well.

"Thank you Dr. Whale," he said. The good doctor nodded.

"You can see Martha on your way out to set up your next appointment," he said. "See you in two months."

Belle ran from the room, right as Anna crossed the middle of the lobby "Anna!" she said. Belle almost caught herself wanting to say Alice. The pregnant woman turned and smiled at Belle, making her way over so that she could give her a hug.

"Lorne!" she responded. "I'm so glad to see you again!" The women released her grasp on Belle, and they stood a few feet apart. "You're looking good with the baby belly!"

"Same to you my friend. You know Mr. Gold, right?" Belle asked as he came up next to her.

"I believe I do—sold Jeff an old tea set once. How are you Mr. Gold?" she asked. Rumpelstiltskin took her hand and shook it.

"I'm doing rather well, how is Jefferson?"

"I'm well, Gold," his drawl came as he strode up to stand next to his wife. "Why don't we let the ladies talk hmm? I have something I wish to discuss." Rumpelstiltskin nodded.

"Of course, always willing to discuss business," he said, walking off with Robert. Belle and Alice watched them go, and they turned back to each other.

"So how is the baby?" Belle asked. "When is it due?"

"Sometime in early July," Alice replied, putting her hands on her belly. "How about you?"

"Same," Belle said. "I just discovered that it's a girl."

"How crazy, mine is a girl too!" Alice said. "Weird."

"Must be fate," Belle replied. "So when did you tie the knot with Jefferson?" Both women looked down the hall a ways to see Jefferson and Rumpelstiltskin having a discussion. Alice blushed at the thought of her husband.

"Earlier this year, we haven't been married for long—but it's been the best time of my life. The only problem is what happened with the sheriff and that school teacher last year…" Alice said. "He's changed since then, ya know? But…I still can't get any details about it."

"It was deemed a private matter by the court," Belle said. Alice huffed.

"Well I'm his wife! He should tell me…"

"I wonder what they're discussing…" she mumbled. "Jeff never tells me anything business anymore. As if the pregnancy is doing something that will suddenly make me less of a trustworthy person…"

"I can understand that somewhat. Mr. Gold is quite secretive when he wants to be."

"You don't call him by his first name?" Alice asked.

"I do, but he likes others not to know," Belle replied smoothly. Alice nodded and her gaze fell back on her husband.

"Can I confide in you on something?" she asked with a sigh. Belle

"Sure. What?"

"Jeff and I have already decided a name…"

"Oh?"

"Lorne…"

"You're naming the baby after me?"

"Uh-huh. We were like sisters throughout all of school, and Robby likes the name…" Alice said. "So her name is going to be Lorne." Belle smiled at her friend. It was an honor to have a child named after her, even if it was her "Storybrooke" name. They hugged as Mr. Gold and Jefferson made their way back over.

"Everything settled?" Belle asked her lover as they left the hospital. He nodded.

"Indeed it is, Jefferson will be stopping by sometime tomorrow to retrieve an item from me," he said. Belle nodded.

"They're so in love," Belle said as she turned her head to see Alice and Jefferson.

"So are we," Rumpelstiltskin pointed out. Belle smiled softly at him, he closed his lips over hers briefly. "Come on, we're going to Granny's for dinner tonight."

* * *

><p>"I've been thinking…" Belle muttered softly as the two of them lay in bed that night. Rumpelstiltskin drew lazy circles on her growing belly. He didn't cease his activity as he looked up at her tired eyes, drooping as she waited for a response from him. He returned his gaze to Belle's uncovered stomach.<p>

"What have you been thinking about?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow. Belle sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"What the baby's name should be…" she said. Rumpelstiltskin looked up at her again.

"Little early for that, don't you think?" he replied. "We still have another four and a half months before she is due." Belle frowned, putting her hands behind her head.

"I know…but I'd really like to have a name picked out, like Anna and Jefferson," Belle muttered. Rumpelstiltskin stopped drawing circles on her stomach and slid up so that their heads were at the same height. Belle rolled onto her side, facing him.

"They already have a name picked out?" he asked. Belle nodded, and Rumpelstiltskin could tell that the idea was bothering her.

"They're naming her Lorne…" Belle said, reliving her conversation with Anna from earlier that day. Her eyes displayed some kind of happiness, but they were glazed with tears. He used his thumb to wipe away a tear that rolled down her cheek. He pulled her closer as her body shook with tears.

"Are these happy tears, love?" he asked softly. She buried her face in his chest and nodded. The couple cuddled silently for a moment before Belle turned so that she could speak into the darkness.

"I was thinking that we could name her Anna," she said. Rumpelstiltskin raised an eyebrow.

"After Jefferson's wife?" he asked. Belle nodded.

"Anna and I were best friends all throughout our schooling years—before I got locked away. She always mentioned her obsession with Alice in Wonderland. She was so good to me, and now she's naming her child after me…"

"So you want to do the same?" Rumpelstiltskin clarified. Belle nodded.

"Is that okay with you?" she asked. He replied with a chaste kiss that he wanted to last longer than it did.

"It's better than my idea," he admitted.

"What was _your_ idea?" she asked with a laugh.

"I'd rather not say." Belle turned over with an eye roll.

"Whatever you say, love…whatever you say."

**A/N: So, I know this chapter is severely lacking (and wayyy overdue). I'm sorry! I've had a busy few days, and today was especially so with getting a 25 on my ACT and state level solo and ensemble. I didn't get home in time! GAH! I also had writers block, which was no fun. Please review anyway! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	22. Beached Whale

**A/N: Thank you all for your patience with me as I bring this story to a close. There are now (including this one) 5 chapters remaining—and I'm very sad to be ending it. Thanks also for your lovely reviews and favorites. It's always exciting to get a bunch of emails saying this story has new reviews. So here's chapter 22.**

**The Impossible Truth**

Chapter 22

"Is there anything you'd like me to pick up for you tonight, Belle?" Rumpelstiltskin asked as he stood in the doorway that morning, ready to leave. Belle looked up from her copy of _A Horse and His Boy_.

"Reading material would be nice. Magazines, books, you know," she said. "I think I've lost count of the number of times I've read the Chronicles of Narnia." Her lover chuckled and made his way over to her side of the bed so that he could give her a kiss goodbye. He let his lips linger on her slightly swollen ones for a moment before pulling back.

"Is that all you need, love?" he asked. "I feel bad that you can't leave the house until Anna arrives." Belle grinned tenderly at him and put her hand on his cheek.

"It's not your fault, love," she replied. "I'll just hang here like a beached whale for the next month, and as soon as Anna arrives, everything will be back to normal." Rumpelstiltskin stared at her for a moment.

"Did you just call yourself a beached whale, love?" he asked softly. Belle nodded.

"That's what I feel like," she explained. "I look like a whale, and I'm on bed rest." Belle smirked. "I think it's pretty genius if you ask me."

"If you say so, dearest," Rumpelstiltskin replied.

"I feel bad that I can't make dinner for a while though."

"I survived for 29 years on my own devices. Don't worry about cooking," he replied. Belle pouted.

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be," Rumpelstiltskin said, pecking her lips. Belle smiled as he pulled away. "I'll see you tonight, alright?"

"Alright, have a good day," Belle said. Rumpelstiltskin lifted her shirt over her protruding stomach and kissed it softly, and then he kissed Belle again.

"You have no idea how wonderful it is to have you back in my life, Belle," he muttered. She smiled.

"No, I think I do," she said, picking up her book from next to her. He rolled his eyes and made his way to the door, turning and watching silently as her lips formed the words on the page she was currently reading.

* * *

><p>"The Chronicles of Narnia" was Belle's second favorite series of books to say in the least. Her first favorite and the series that had made a lasting home in her heart was the "Wicked" series. She didn't know what appealed to her so much about these 11 books—but each of her copies (given to her by Rumpelstiltskin) was paperback, doggy eared and yellowed with expenditure. She treasured each of these books, and even had specific sections committed to memory. Rumpelstiltskin expressed on occasion that he thought it was a bit odd. Belle didn't care what he thought though. These books were her all-time favorites.<p>

So when Dr. Whale told her that she would need to be on bed rest for the remaining two months of her pregnancy, Belle immediately picked up all 11 books from the piano room, where she had been spending a good deal of her time during the day while Rum was at his shop, and took them to the bedroom, setting them in a reachable place on her nightstand. She had read the entire series of "Narnia" about four times in two weeks, and "Wicked" three times.

Rumpelstiltskin had hired one of the men in town to help him install a TV in the bedroom as well. Belle watched the occasional show, and sometimes would rent a movie off of On-Demand, using her lover's credit card. Not that he cared; he would do anything to make her happy. One of the movies she had watched more than once was Disney's _Beauty and the Beast_. She liked how she could relate to Belle, not only because they shared a name, but because of the circumstance she had been thrust into to save her family. Belle liked how the beast was somewhat like her Rumple, and how her situation had been very similar to the movie Belle's, minus the talking furniture. She had forced Rumple to watch it with her once, but he simply muttered "unrealistic", and rolled over. Belle had watched the movie twice the next day, just to get over his comment. She knew that he saw the resemblances too. She also found herself getting addicted to a show called _Dr. Who_, and would often tell Rumpelstiltskin about it when they lay in the dark at night. He brought home the entire collection for her the next day.

Belle didn't really enjoy being on bed rest most of the time, but as long as she get in her bi-daily trip to the piano room (with Rum's help), she could get used to this.

* * *

><p>Storybrooke didn't exactly have a "jewelry shop", necessarily. It did have, however, a very small building that was hidden on the corner next to the library, where a man sold handmade jewelry. Everything in the shop was 100% unique and very high quality, though it didn't come for cheap. Rumpelstiltskin found himself wandering into that very building during his lunch break that day.<p>

The bell above the door that rang reminded him of the one in his shop, and his cane clacked on a wooden floor. It was dimly lit, but one could still see if they were to walk in. There was a single display case with necklaces, rings, bracelets, watches, and earrings. On top of the glass there was an old cash register, a booklet of order forms, forging tools, and there was a jar of pens as well. The man behind the counter looked up to see Mr. Gold—who just happened to be his landlord.

"I already paid rent this month," were the first words out of the man's mouth. Mr. Gold rolled his eyes.

"I'm quite aware, Mr. Eden," he replied. "I'm not here for that." His eyes wandered to the strange black cat shaped clock hanging on the wall, its eyes keeping the seconds by moving back and forth in an eerie manner. He looked back at the shop owner, who had an eyebrow raised.

"So then why are you here?" he asked.

"I need a ring…" Mr. Gold said simply, staring at a particularly nice one in the display case. He leaned harder on his cane, and met gazes with the man again. "I will gladly pay any reasonable price you offer."

"Oh! Well, which one catches your fancy, Mr. Gold?" he asked, getting over the shock at his request. Mr. Gold pointed to the one that had caught his eye.

"May I see that one?" he asked, simply. The man nodded.

"That one is very special—24 karat gold, with a fairy diamond embedded along the band.

"Fairy diamond? The ones rumored to have been made into fairy dust?"

"That's correct. It's a very rare and hard to find specimen."

"How much?"

"For this? I'd say…2,300?" he offered.

"What ring size it?" he inquired, taking it off the velvet tray and moving it around in his hand.

"5."

"Deal," Mr. Gold said, handing over his credit card. The man took it with a weird look, but he punched in the number and handed Mr. Gold his card back.

"Would you like a ring box for that?" the man asked.

"That would be great, thank you," Mr. Gold replied, handing the ring back to the shop owner who put it into a little velvet box.

"Thanks for your business," he said with a grin. Mr. Gold left the shop and stood outside for a moment. He opened the little ring box and stared at the ring that Belle would wear soon, or at least he hoped she would wear soon. His heart clenched, and he knew what he needed to do.

* * *

><p>The darkness was more of a blanket that night than the actual blanket that covered Belle and Rumpelstiltskin that evening as they tried to get to sleep. Rumpelstiltskin knew that the little ring box from earlier that day was in his night table's drawer, and it weighed on his heart as he ran his fingers through Belle's curls. His mouth slanted and moved over hers passionately as she did the same. The curtains in the room were closed, so the darkness hid them from the world. For now, they were the only people in the world. Both of their breathing cycles were short and few, only breaking off to take in an amount of air. Belle had never seen him this passionate since the night they had conceived Anna.<p>

"What's…gotten…into…you?" she asked between breaths and kisses. He didn't respond, he simply continued his actions. "R-Rum…" she hissed as he moved down to the pulse point in her neck. "Rumpelstiltskin!" she cried. His lips left her neck, and his brown pools bore into her gaze. The cool air of the bedroom met her skin and she shivered before continuing. "What's gotten into you tonight?" she asked, taking in a shaky breath after speaking. "I haven't seen you this intimate since the night we conceived Anna." He sighed and removed his hands from her hair.

"You don't want me to…" he began. Belle gasped.

"No! I do! I was just a little surprised is all," she said, putting a hand on his face, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "Don't ever think that, Rumple." His gaze softened.

"I just want memories to take back with me. I realized that today," he said.

"Take back with you?" Belle asked, narrowing her eyes in a confused manner. "What do you mean, take back with you?" Rumpelstiltskin sighed.

"The curse is weakening more and more by the day, love," he explained. "Sooner or later, Emma will believe what is right in front of her, and Regina will become powerless. We'll all go back to the fairytale world." Belle frowned.

"Where will you be?" she asked.

"A prison deep in the dwarf mines."

"Do you know where I will be?" she asked, tears blurring her vision.

"I do not…"

"What about Anna?" Belle asked.

"She will be with you, wherever you are," Rumpelstiltskin confirmed.

"So she will go back with us?"

"Everyone in Storybrooke will be. Us, Emma, Henry, Ashley, Sean, Alexandra, everyone will go back to where they were when the curse was enacted."

"Even if they didn't exist before the curse?"

"That's how I designed it."

"What about our memories of Storybrooke?" she asked.

"Intact to an extent, love," he said. Belle sighed and moved herself so her head rested under his chin.

"Do you know how much longer until we go home?" Rumpelstiltskin sighed and kissed the top of Belle's head.

"That depends on Emma, now doesn't it?" he asked. Belle nodded.

"I will find you, you know. I will come for you, the moment I find your location," she said, placing a hand on his cheek. "I love you so much, Rum, I couldn't stand to raise Anna alone…never."

"I won't let you raise our baby alone," he said, placing his hands on her stomach. He felt small movements against his palms and a small smile crossed his face. "She's kicking," he whispered, taking Belle's hands and placing them over her stomach where she immediately felt the movement, more powerful than before.

"She is, isn't she?" Belle responded. Rumpelstiltskin could see, even the darkness of the bedroom that her eyes were glowing with happiness.

"Hang on," he said, rolling over and opening the drawer on his bedside table. He took the ring from the box and turned to see that Belle had sat up slightly, trying to see what he was doing. She raised her eyebrows as her returned to her side, something closed in his hand.

"What's that you have?" Belle asked, referring to the item in his hand. He opened his hand and revealed the pure gold and diamond ring that he had purchased that afternoon. She gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth.

"Marry me?" he asked softly, his head tilting slightly to the side. Belle smiled under her hand and nodded. He took the ring and put it next to the other one he had given her, on her ring finger. She admired the expensive piece on her hand.

"It's beautiful, Rum," she praised, holding her hand out so that her darkness adjusted eyes could see the ring.

"You're beautiful," he responded. Belle smiled and scooted close to her lover…no, _fiancé_. She pushed her lips to his and tangled her fingers in his hair, as he did the same.

"Mrs. Rosette Gold," she said as he pulled back to take a breath.

"Mrs. Rosette Gold," he repeated before gently pushing her back down onto the mattress, kissing his future wife again.

**A/N: There it is. Chapter 22! REVIEW PLEASE! There are 4 chapters left, and I want to hit at least 150 total by the end. We got to 100, so there will be an epilogue—no doubt. But hey, can't I dream? Yes. I can. So REVIEW PLEASE!**


	23. Annalise Emily Gold

**A/N: Lovely to be back all! Chapter 23 is upon us, and I have awesome news.**

**If we make it to 150 reviews by the epilogue, I will post a definite sequel, featuring Rumpel, Belle, Anna, Wesley, and the third child (who is currently nameless). Have you guys ever wondered what would happen if Anna got angry with her parents and smashed Rumpel's vials? Enacting another curse (Different than the first one)? Let me know what you think, because this would be the idea for my sequel to this one. I'll stop rambling…here's Chapter 23.**

**UPDATE 6AM: Thanks ever so much once again, EarthGurdian for fixing my timing error. I really need to get myself a beta. lol. I'm working on that!**

**The Impossible Truth**

Chapter 23

"Rum?" Belle asked at breakfast that morning. Rumpelstiltskin set down his fork and looked up at Belle. She was very pregnant now, and the baby was due any day. He had started helping her (to the best of his ability at least) downstairs so that she could spend her days in the piano room and the kitchen. As long as she stayed sitting or lying down, she was fine.

"Yes, dear?" he inquired. Belle looked down at the table before meeting his gaze.

"I would like to go to the July 4th celebration today," she said. "I know I'm supposed to stay home, but according to Dr. Whale, the baby won't arrive for another week or so, so I'm not exactly worried about going into labor early…" Rumpelstiltskin sighed.

"I know you would love, but Dr. Whale said…"

"I know what he said, Rum," she whined. "But I'd like to get out of the house, just _once_ before I have the baby, and today is July 4th, and everyone will be celebrating in town…" she began rambling. Her eyes lit up with excitement as she described all of the activities that were rumored to occur in town. It honestly reminded him of the Miner's Festival, minus the candles. But he could tell how badly she wanted to do this. He let out a breath.

"Alright, I will make you a deal," he said. Belle folded her hands on the table.

"I'm listening," she said, excitement evident in her voice.

"We can go to the celebration this afternoon, if…" he raised one bony finger. "You call Dr. Whale and get his approval to leave the house."

"Okay," Belle said with a nod. He held up a second finger.

"And, if you make sure that I am with you _at all times_."

"You have my word," Belle said. Rumpelstiltskin smiled.

"Then make the call to Dr. Whale, and if he gives the word, we will leave around 11." Belle stood and took her empty plate, along with his.

"I will take care of that right now…" she said, kissing her fiancé's cheek. She took the dishes to the sink and picked up the phone that was on the cradle on the counter. She dialed Dr. Whale's number and after about five rings, there was an answer.

"_Dr. Whale, how may I be of assistance?"_ he answered from the other end of the phone.

"Hi Dr. Whale, it's Rosette Taylor," she said cheerfully.

"_Oh, Miss Taylor—how may I help you?"_ he asked. Belle shot a look at Rumpelstiltskin as she spoke,

"I was just wondering, you know how there is a July 4th festival, right?"

"_Yes. I was actually planning on attending myself," _Dr. Whale replied.

"I know that I'm on bed rest, but the baby isn't due for another week and…I was wondering if you believed it was safe for me to get out for the day,"

"_Are you feeling okay? No signs of labor? Any pain? Excessive movement from the baby?"_ he asked as per routine. Or so Belle assumed.

"No more than usual, Dr. Whale," she confirmed. He sighed on the other end.

"_Then I suppose you should be okay to go out and enjoy yourself for a few hours… I assume that Mr. Gold will be accompanying you?" _he asked.

"That's correct," Belle said with a large grin. Rumpelstiltskin raised his eyebrow, wondering what the grin was for as she turned her back to him.

"_Then you have my blessing. Enjoy yourself today Miss Taylor," _and with that, he hung up. Belle put the phone back on the charging cradle and turned to her fiancé with an excited smile.

"We have an all clear!" she said happily. Rumpelstiltskin nodded and averted his gaze to the digital clock on the oven, it read 9:55.

"Then there is something hanging on the closet door for you upstairs," he said. "Do you need any help?"

"Oh, I should be okay," Belle said. "Thank you." He nodded.

"No problem, love. We'll leave around eleven, okay?" she nodded.

Belle made her way up the stairs, slowly, in order to avoid tiring herself out. Her one hand rests on the wood banister, and the other on her very large belly. She can feel a small kick against her palm, and a smile breaks out over her face. _Anna must be just as excited as I am._ She thought. She entered the bedroom that she shared with her fiance, and was pleasantly surprised to see a beautiful dress hanging on the door of her closet. Belle took the hanger from the door and made her way into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. She couldn't wait to try it on.

The dress itself was made of soft cotton, and it was as red as blood with elegant white flowers printed all over the fabric and fell to about her knees. She wore a thin white shawl over it, where the stitching was loose and open, forming concave diamonds, so that the color of the dress was more visible. It had a small white flower shaped button in the front that kept it secure around her shoulders. The material felt good against her skin, and over her pregnant stomach. She tied her hair into a ponytail at her neck, and wore both rings that were given to her by the man who had provided her this beautiful dress. She spun slowly with a giggle in front of the mirror, so the fabric would fan out around her legs. She slipped on a pair of white sandals, and she made her way to the door.

Her fiancé stood in the hall as she exited; he leaned heavily on his cane his gaze averted to no specific thing. As she shut the bedroom door, he looked up at her, and his brown eyes scanned her attire.

"Beautiful," he breathed. Belle smiled, a blush growing across her face. "Are you ready?"

"I am," she said. He held out an arm to her with a soft smile. She placed her hands in the crook of his elbow and he led her down the stairs.

* * *

><p>The partying was energetic and busy, as they always were when festivals were thrown in Storybrooke. There were games for the children, food of all kinds, live music, entertainment, dancing, and of course—mingling. Belle's face lit up like an animated child's would as she and Rumpelstiltskin entered the grounds. People stood at the booths, playing games, eating food, hugging, and enjoying themselves. Rumpelstiltskin didn't usually attend the festivals, but when he did—it was only to watch people back away from him with fearful looks on their features. Today, however, he had a soft smile as he watched Belle's blue eyes dance with happiness as she enjoyed her first real Storybrooke festival.<p>

He bought her a hot dog, and she slathered the thing with all the relish and mustard she could, earning strange looks from some of the residents. Even though her cravings had decreased significantly as she entered her third trimester, she would still eat abnormal amounts of strange food. Not that he minded, he knew that she would get on his case if he questioned her.

"Hungry, love?" he teased as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. They sat on a bench, watching the people move around the festival.

"Anna is," she said. "I swear, this baby had better come soon, or I'm going to gain more weight than I can handle." Rumpelstiltskin kissed her cheek and rested his hand on her stomach.

"Don't worry love, a few extra pounds aren't going to keep me from thinking that you're beautiful," he muttered in her ear. She gave a giddy smile, and pressed her lips to her.

"I can think of a few ways to lose those few pounds," she whispered back. He grinned at her, which disappeared at the sound of a throat clearing. Both parties looked up to see Ashley and Ruby, standing there.

"Ruby! Ashley!" Belle said excitedly. "Hi!"

"Hello yourself Rosie, you're looking ready to burst," Ashley joked. Belle laughed.

"I feel like it, Anna will be here any day now," she said. Ashley laughed and shifted Alexandra to her other arm, the little girl giggling as she did so. Belle smiled.

"Mind if we steal her for a bit, Mr. Gold?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow. Rumpelstiltskin and Belle exchanged glances and he nodded.

"I'll find you later, love," he said. "Go have some fun without a lame old man slowing you down." Belle pouted and kissed his cheek.

"I'm slow enough as it is," she responded. "I'll see you later." Ruby grabbed her arm with a grin and dragged her off towards the other women, Emma, Mary Margaret, and some others. Rumpelstiltskin smiled as they all laughed and chatted, patting her belly and enjoying each other's company. He smiled, glad to see his Belle so happy. He sighed and stood up, making his way toward the food booth. He needed a hot dog.

* * *

><p>The fireworks lit up the sky, group by group. They made shapes, such as flowers and stars, they were all colors—red, white, green, blue, even purple. They popped and sparkled in the sky, reflected off of Belle's eyes. Here hand stayed clutched tightly in Rumpelstiltskin's, and he gave her hand the occasional squeeze. She would look at him, and see his wrinkles soften at her happy expression. She absolutely loved being here. She could tell that Anna did too, because she was up and kicking.<p>

"Today was wonderful, love," she told him as the fireworks began to die down. "If I could relive today forever, I would." He pressed his lips to her cheek and pulled away.

"I've never seen you so happy, love," he said.

"I've never _been _so happy..." she breathed, watching as the fireworks formed an American flag in the sky. He leaned in so that his mouth was by her ear.

"I'm glad, Belle," he muttered. "I'm glad I can make you so happy." she smiled at him softly and kissed his cheek.

"I wouldn't even care if I had the baby tomorrow—as long as I have the memory of today to keep forever. Thank you Rum," she said.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Belle went into labor at 10:00AM the following morning. Her water broke at 10:05, and she was in an ambulance, on her way to the hospital by 10:15. Her hand was clasped tightly by Mary Margaret's, who had been in the ambulance as a hospital volunteer.<p>

"It is okay Rosie. We'll be at the hospital soon," she repeated over and over again as Belle writhed in pain from her labor. "Deep breathing, Rosie," she added after about five minutes. Belle began to inhale slowly, the tears that ran down her cheeks blurring her vision, Mary Margaret's black hair the only thing visible and even that was blurry. A rather painful contraction rushed over her body and she screeched, gripping Mary Margaret's hand much tighter. The ambulance halted and the doors opened, Belle's gurney being pulled from the vehicle and into the hospital. As she was transferred gently to a hospital bed, Mary Margaret asked to borrow a phone, and quickly dialed Emma.

"_Hello?"_ her voice sounded.

"Emma it is Mary Margaret. I need you to go to the pawn shop and get Mr. Gold, Rosie is in labor."

"_Is she at the hospital?"_ Emma asked. Mary Margaret heard a yell and a crash from the room Rosie was in, followed by, "I WILL NOT DO ANYTHING UNTIL GOLD IS HERE!" She winced.

"Yes, she is," Mary Margaret said. "You had better hurry. That baby is coming fast, and she is _refusing _to do anything until he's here…"

"_I'm on my way to the Pawn Shop now. I'll be there in ten. Tell Rosie to hang tight, and do what she needs to do."_ Emma said. Mary Margaret heard another crash.

"You may need to go faster. Turn on the sirens, Emma," she said half-jokingly. She hung up and reentered the room where she saw two vases of flowers, broken on the floor. She was being restrained by two nurses.

"I will _not_ have this baby without the father here! Do you hear me?" she yelled. "I WON'T!"

"Miss Taylor, please. You have to relax! The baby is coming and if you don't, we'll have to make you. How dialated is she?" the doctor directed at one of the nurses who was on her other end.

"About 5 cm," the nurse responded. "She has a little bit of time." The doctor turned back to "Rosie". "Miss Taylor, listen- you have a little bit of time yet, a few hours, Mr. Gold will get here in plenty of time.

"No! I won't let this baby come without him," she yelled again. Dr. Whale sighed and turned to Mary Margaret. She held up the phone.

"I just called the Sheriff she'll be here with Gold in ten minutes at the most," she explained. Belle looked up at the schoolteacher. "Please, Rosie. Do what they say, Mr. Gold will be here soon." She shook her head forcefully, and stared her in the eye.

"Not until he's here…" she stated firmly. Mary Margaret sighed and stared at the door, hoping desperately that Mr. Gold and Emma would arrive soon.

* * *

><p>The bell above his door rang, which alerted him to the customer coming in. He looked up to see Emma, staring at him. She looked exhausted, as if she was in a hurry.<p>

"Rosie's in labor."

He was out of the shop and on his way to the hospital as fast as he could go.

* * *

><p>At 11:15, Mr. Gold burst into the room—Sheriff Swan behind him. She stopped her yelling and and looked at him. Happy tears rolled down her face now as he made his way to her side clutching her hand in both of his, kissing her forehead and her eyelids, her cheeks, and finally—her lips.<p>

"I'm here now my Belle, you have nothing to worry about..." he murmured, stroking his hand through her hair.

"I thought you'd never get here!" she said amidst her tears. Mr. Gold chuckled softly.

"It's only been 10 minutes, love," he said.

* * *

><p>At 7:00 that evening, after 10 hours of painful contractions, tears, and kisses from her lover, Belle was fully dialated and it was time to begin pushing. She could feel Anna coming fast. Tears streaked down her face, and her hand was clutched tightly in Mr. Gold's.<p>

"My Belle, I need you to push for me…Anna will be here soon, just make sure that she enters the world safely," he whispered. He pushed his nose to hers and kissed her again. "I'm here, I'm here, it's okay," he whispered. Dr. Whale signaled.

"Okay Miss Taylor, on the count of three—you are going to put your chin on your collarbone and push. I will count to ten, and you stop pushing. She nodded, tears streaking down her face. He used his fingers to count down, and she did as told.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…okay, release," Dr. Whale said. "We're going to do that again. Okay? 3, 2,1." As Belle went to push a second time.

Mary Margaret came up to stand next to Emma, who had her arms crossed over her chest as she watched the most feared man in Storybrooke comfort his lover. She handed Emma a cup of coffee and she took it gratefully.

"Makes you think that he isn't all bad, huh?" Mary Margaret asked, taking a sip of her coffee. Emma nodded.

"He never was, he just needs to find the right time to show it…the two of them, they're so in love."

"They are, aren't they?" Mary Margaret replied.

"Yeah..." Emma said dreamily, sipping her coffee.

* * *

><p>Annalise Emily Gold was born at 8:23PM on July 5th, 2014. Both of her parents resolved from the start to call her Anna, and only Anna for the rest of her days. She had wispy brown curls that covered her head, and weighed 7lbs, 5oz at birth. She was 20 inches long. And to Rumpelstiltskin and Belle—she was absolutely perfect. Her eyes were later discovered to be as blue as her mother's and her nose as pointed as her father's. She whimpered softly whenever her mother sang a special song—and eventually fell asleep in her arms.<p>

Her parents brought her home the next day, introducing her to the large pink house that belonged to "Mr. Gold" and "Rosie". It now belonged to her as well.

They transformed a guest room into a nursery, decorating it with butterfly and caterpillar wallpaper—a four in one crib, that would eventually become a full sized bed for her. A butterfly shaped rug rested in front of the bed, and a wooden rocking chair sat in the corner. A blanket made by Granny—decorated with sheep—covered the waterproof cover of the mattress, along with a stuffed sheep from Ruby. Belle adored Annalise's bedroom, seeing as she designed it herself.

The week old baby slept soundly in her bassinet in Belle and Rumpelstiltskin's room. Her eyes wrinkled from sleep, and she gave a slight whimper every now and again.

"She's beautiful, love," Rumpelstiltskin murmured, kissing his fiancé's hair, wrapping his arm around her waist. She stared down at the sleeping child.

"She's perfect—everything I dreamed she would be," Belle said dreamily.

"And she's ours, love," he whispered back, as to not wake the baby. Belle chuckled in the darkness.

"Makes those eleven hours of labor worth it, huh?" she joked. Rumpelstiltskin laughed right back.

"Yes, I suppose so," he said, pushing his lips to Belle's.

**A/N: There you all are. Anna is born. Hope you liked it! Review please! (Tell my your thoughts about my sequel idea too—I just liked the thought.) REVIEW!**


	24. Happy Endings?

**A/N: Kay, I'm on a roll! This chapter took a lot of research on my end—seeing as something like this is a huge deal. Hope you enjoy it!**

**A very special thank you to EarthGurdian and Nopa LaMais for beta-ing this chapter for me. Means a lot that I can have you guys there to make sure this is the best it can be.**

**Only 2 chapters left guys! NEH! Still need another 15 reviews to meet my quota, just so I can say that I had a new record in my books.**

**The Impossible Truth**

Chapter 24

"Belle…" Rumpelstiltskin muttered, not looking up from his copy of _The Storybrooke Mirror_. She ignored him. His gaze averted to Belle, who was currently making faces and soft noises at their three month old daughter, trying to get her to take the bottle of formula that she was offering her. "Belle, you're making faces again."

She shot a look at him, her eyes narrowed in exasperation. This was the third time he had bothered her about her "faces" that morning. The man wasn't even paying attention to her, he was reading his paper. Why did he care?

"Well if you want to try to get her to eat, be my guest—until then, I will make all the faces I want," she stated sternly. Anna whimpered and pushed the bottle away again as Belle moved it towards her. He set down the newspaper as she continued her activity.

"She's obviously not hungry love," he said gently. "Just save the formula for later, it'll be okay," Belle rolled her eyes and set the bottle on the table. She adjusted Anna's position so that she had the baby over her shoulder. Her face scrunched up at the smell that overcame her.

"Now I know why she wasn't eating…" she muttered. "I'll be back." Rumpelstiltskin watched as she left the kitchen with the baby, no doubt to change her diaper. He picked up the paper again and scanned an article reviewing the Storybrooke Children's Theater performance of _Robin Hood_ from the weekend that had just concluded.

-0o0-

Belle returned down the stairs with Anna on her hip after about ten minutes, dressed in a fresh diaper and clothing. Mr. Gold stood at the door, gathering his things to leave as she descended the staircase, adjusting the lapels on his jacket and straightening the knot on his tie. Belle cleared her throat to get his attention and he turned to see her standing on the landing of the staircase. Anna started cooing at the sight of her father, squirming in Belle's grasp. She stepped down the last few stairs and met her fiancé halfway between the door and the steps.

"Going to the shop today, Mr. Gold?" she asked, putting her hand on his tie and smoothing out the wrinkles in his jacket. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"First of the month dearest, I have to make my rounds and collect rent today," he explained. Anna continued her cooing and squirming, so Belle handed her to Rumpelstiltskin, watching with satisfaction as he poked his daughter's nose, eliciting a giggle from her. She put both of her hands on his clean-shaven face and caused him to make funny faces. Belle laughed and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the playful interaction between her lover and her daughter. He handed the baby back after a moment, letting Belle take over the "funny face" business.

"Sometimes I wish she could go with _you,_" Belle joked as Anna released her face and averted her attention elsewhere. Rumpelstiltskin laughed and leaned in to kiss his fiancé goodbye.

"And how much fear would I instigate if I was seen gathering rent while wearing a baby carrier?" he joked. Belle laughed, knowing that he was indeed, joking.

"Not much, I assure you," Belle finished for him with a laugh. "Have a good day, love." He grinned, bearing his teeth slightly.

"Eager to get rid of me are we dearie? Got some plans unknown to me?" he teased. Belle laughed and handed him an umbrella from the rack, patting his shoulder for good measure.

"Only to take Anna to my afternoon shift at Granny's today," she said. "You know I don't keep things from you, now go."

"Right, right, I'm going!" he said, opening the door and stepping out onto the porch. Belle waved goodbye sweetly from the doorway as if nothing had just happened. As soon as she saw his car out on the street, she closed the door and turned to the baby in her arms.

"Maybe we should pay papa a visit later, huh baby?" she cooed in Anna's face. "Yeah, I thought so." Belle made her way up the stairs again, wondering what she should wear that day.

-0o0-

"So Rosie, when are you and Mr. Gold getting married?" Mary Margaret asked as she bounced Anna up and down on her knee. Belle stuck her tongue in her cheek as she filled the school teacher and the sheriff's coffee cups.

"What makes you think that we're getting married?" she asked after a moment of thought. Mary Margaret tilted her head and rolled her eyes. She reached out and pointed to her engagement ring.

"Come _on_, Rosie. You wouldn't be wearing a ring that expensive if it wasn't an engagement ring," Mary Margaret replied. Belle sighed.

"How do you know that we aren't already married?" Belle retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. Emma laughed at this.

"Because it's been three months. If you had married Mr. Gold, even in private, we'd have known in the first week," she said. Belle looked around for Ruby and spotting her flagged her down.

"I'm taking a break, okay Ruby?" Belle said. Ruby looked up at the clock above the counter and turned back to Belle.

"Fifteen minutes," Ruby said simply. Belle slid into the booth next to Emma and set down her coffee pot. Anna began squirming in Mary Margaret's arms, so she handed the child back to her mother. Belle kissed the baby's forehead and turned to her friends.

"The truth is," she began, leaning in to avoid prying eyes and ears, "Gold and I have been putting it off deliberately." Neither woman looked surprised. Mary Margaret was the first to speak,

"Why?" she asked. Belle sighed and played absentmindedly with Anna's tiny fingers. The baby grabbed onto one and began giggling as Belle tried to shake loose from the little girl's grip. She felt incredibly uncomfortable calling Rumpel, "Gold", especially since she had to hide his real name from the rest of Storybrooke.

"Well, at first it was because of Anna being so young. I mean, she still is…but at first she took up every ounce of attention we had available. Gold even had to give the people who owed him money a month off so that he could help around the house," she explained. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"And now?" she asked. Belle let out a sigh before continuing.

"Now I don't know what he's planning. We haven't talked much about it really; all I know is that I want it to be small. Nothing super extravagant—no princess dresses or carriages, just us signing the paper that makes it official. Maybe with you two, Henry, Granny, Ruby, and a few others there to witness it. I never wanted anything big anyway. Too much work." Emma nodded.

"It's a reasonable wish," she said. "Rosie, you have the most feared man in Storybrooke wrapped around your pinkie. If you wanted to elope with him, he would do it." Belle rolled her eyes.

"I doubt that, Emma. He may be _the _Mr. Gold, but he still has some sense when it comes to me. He doesn't give me everything," she retorted. Emma turned her head in genuine surprise "And do you know _why_?"

"Why?" Emma asked in a curious tone.

"Because I won't let him," Belle said humbly. "I need to not let him spoil me. Sure it's nice when I need something and he'll go out of his way to do or get it for me, but that doesn't mean that I want to take him for granted."

"But what does this have to do with the fact that you two aren't married yet?" Mary Margaret spoke up.

"I just don't want him to go over the top for me. A nice quiet ceremony would be fine."

"Then tell _him _that," Emma said. Belle sighed as Ruby waved from the other side of the restaurant.

"Time's up, Rosie!" she said. Belle handed Anna to Emma and got up; taking her now chilled coffee pot from the table. She knew that she would need to pick up a new one, so she made her way towards the kitchen and her waiting co-worker.

-0o0-

He only came in to collect the rent and to sneak a quick kiss from his fiancé. That's all he had intended on doing. But as soon as he saw Belle and Anna sitting with the sheriff and her roommate, he knew something was up. He knew for a fact that she rarely took breaks before the baby was born, and he was sure this was the case now—unless Anna needed her mother of course. From what he saw as he entered the little restaurant, Rumpelstiltskin knew that he just needed to collect the rent and leave before he got caught eavesdropping. Granny handed him the typical roll of bills and he turned away from the older woman counting the twenties silently in his head. He kept his ears open though, so he could catch a few things that his future wife was saying to her friends.

"And now?" he heard the Sheriff say.

"Now I don't know what he's planning. We haven't talked much about it really; all I know is that I want it to be small. Nothing super extravagant—no princess dresses or carriages, just us signing the paper that makes it official. Maybe with you two, Henry, Granny, Ruby, and a few others there to witness it. I never wanted anything big anyway. Too much work." He didn't raise his head as he counted the last few bills. He turned to the elderly woman and nodded his acknowledgement to her before hobbling out of the restaurant and towards the courthouse. He had some work he needed to do, rent collecting could wait.

-0o0-

Belle and Rumpelstiltskin ate in silence that evening. The only sounds that were made were the occasional clank of a spoon on their bowls, and Anna's gurgling as she banged her hands on the highchair's table happily. Belle had made tomato bisque that night, with homemade bread, one of her "we need to talk" meals. Rumpelstiltskin knew that she had something on her mind, but with a meal like this—he knew she wanted to talk about it. Belle only made homemade bread when she wanted to talk.

"So what's on your mind, Belle?" he asked out of nowhere as he finished off a second slice of bread and butter. Belle set her spoon on the side of her bowl and focused her attention on the baby, taking a bottle from beside her on the table and letting Anna grab at it.

"I don't have anything on my mind," she lied through her teeth. Rumpelstiltskin pushed his chair back and stood, rounding the table so that he stood to her right, between her and the highchair. He lowered his head to the best of his ability without bending his bad leg, so that he was whispering in her ear.

"I know you better than that my Belle," he muttered. "You don't make homemade bread unless you need something to distract you." Belle set the bottle down on the highchair table and turned so that she was a couple inches from his face. Their gazes locked briefly before she pushed her own chair back and stood. Rumpelstiltskin moved so that she could loosen the table on the highchair and remove Anna from it.

"I'm taking Anna upstairs to get her ready for bed," she said, leaving the kitchen without another word. He stood and limped over to his chair, where his cane rested against a leg of the table, making his way out after her. He went up the stairs slowly, as not to strain himself—turning to the left, where Anna's nursery door was hanging open. He stood silently in the doorway as Belle set his daughter on the changing table, and moved to the other side of the room to get a pair of pajamas for her. Rumpelstiltskin didn't exactly like eavesdropping, but he had done his fair share of it regardless. He heard Belle humming Anna's special song, and not ranting about what had just occurred in the kitchen. She strode back across the room and began unbuttoning Anna's red corduroy jumper, sliding the baby out of them.

"I know you're out there Rum," her voice sounded from inside the room. He had no choice but to step in now, watching as she removed the baby's white shirt and replaced everything with bright pink flannel footie pajamas.

Much to his surprise, "I hate it when you keep things from me," were the first things out of his mouth. Belle turned, Anna in her arms.

"I hate keeping things _from_ you, Rum," she said. He moved closer as she approached Anna's crib and set her in it. She took the baby monitor from the table next to the crib and turned it on, setting it back down.

"So why do you?" he responded, tilting his head slightly. Belle turned around so that they were face to face.

"Because when you bring it up, it isn't always the _best _time to talk about these things," she said. "I'll talk about it in due time. I know that I make these things obvious—and that means that I will eventually discuss what's on my mind."

"Alright," Rumpelstiltskin stated.

"Okay?" Belle asked.

"Okay." She took a step towards her fiancé, kissing his lips softly.

"Thank you for understanding," she said. He smiled at her and they both looked at the crib against the back wall of the room, where Anna had been laid down for the night. "She has the right idea. We can discuss what's on my mind tomorrow," she said, kissing her lover's cheek. He nodded.

"Well I just thought you should know that tomorrow I'll be leaving early, I have to finish collecting rent." Belle raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't finish today?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Got distracted," he said truthfully. Belle nodded with a yawn.

"I would ask, but I'm getting really sleepy," she added. Rumpelstiltskin nodded as she patted his chest and left the room. As soon as she was gone, he turned to the crib again and leaned over the railing, where his daughter was staring up at him with wide eyes, but she wasn't doing much else. She yawned and closed her eyes, not making any more noises. He smiled at the now sleeping child before turning so that he could go join Belle in their room down the hall.

-0o0-

As he had told her the night before, Belle woke up alone in their bed the next morning. She opened her eyes to see a note on her fiancé's pillow, so she picked it up and read it sleepily.

_Morning Love,_

_If you're reading this, it means that you're awake. I just thought you should know that (as much as you hate it when I do so) I picked out an outfit for you today—and it's hanging on the closet door. Wear whatever jewelry you like of course, but I've arranged for us to spend the afternoon together after I finish my rounds. If you could, I'd appreciate you meeting me at Granny's around 1:30, and we'll go from there. As always, I love you and hope that you don't hate me too much for picking out your clothing. Trust me; you'll always look good in my eyes._

_See you soon,_

_Rumpelstiltskin_

Belle sighed and turned so that she could see the dress hanging off of the closet door. It was a very simplistic white dress, that looked like it would fall a little past her knees. It had full length sleeves, and was gathered under the top half by a white strand of cloth. The thing was rather pretty, so she decided to go with it. As she threw her legs over the bed and put her feet on the carpeted floor, the baby monitor began making noise—and she knew that she had to attend to Anna in the other room, as she did every morning.

After attending to the baby and putting her in the electric baby swing (it also had some hanging toys), she made her way back to her room, and began preparing for the day.

The dress fit her perfectly (not surprisingly), even after she was sure that she had gained some weight from Anna. As predicted, it fell past her knees, to about mid-calf, and the bunched up fabric in the front flattered her figure perfectly. It was made of loose cotton like material, and it didn't cling to her body. She wore her engagement and straw/gold ring, along with a gold chain necklace and jeweled hair-clips. The whole ensemble reminded her of something bridal like, but she didn't have the time to think anything of it as she went to check on her baby.

-0o0-

Belle arrived at Granny's at 1:30 exactly, and was not surprised to see how busy it was. Ruby was outside, garbed in a rather nice dress herself and high heel shoes to match. As the two women met gazes, they waved simultaneously.

"You look nice today Ruby," Belle complimented as she made her way up the walk to the diner. Ruby smiled.

"And you look positively white today," Ruby complimented back. "So tell me, are you excited?"

"Excited for what, exactly?" Belle asked. Ruby's face displayed shock.

"You mean, he didn't tell you?" Belle tilted her head as Anna began squirming.

"Who didn't tell me what?" she inquired. Ruby sighed.

"It's better if you just go in there," she said. Belle turned to the door of the diner and saw something very different inside. She pulled open the door and gasped loudly at the sight. All of the tables (except the booths) had been pushed aside, and the chairs lined up in two straight lines of chairs. All of her friends sat in them; Emma, Mary Margaret, Ashley, Sean, Henry, Granny, and Belle was surprised to see that even August was there. At the end of the rows of chairs stood a very dashing looking Mr. Gold, a very large grin on his face. The judge from the courthouse stood next to him and that's when she realized what _exactly was going on_.

It was a wedding. And not just any wedding…

_It was __**her**__ wedding to Rumpelstiltskin._

Ruby came up next to Belle and moved to take Anna.

"I don't think you're going to need her," she joked. "Surprise." Belle was too shocked to say anything. This setup was everything she had dreamed and more. Rumpelstiltskin looked very happy with himself as she found herself walking toward him slowly. Part of her wanted to slap him for surprising her. The other half wanted to kiss him senseless. As she finally reached him, he held his hand out to her in a gentlemanly manner, which she took without a sound.

"Well," the judge began, "Now that the bride is here, we can begin!" the few people in the restaurant laughed as he smiled at the bride and groom. "I'm glad you are all here to witness this union today, of Miss Rosette Taylor, and Mr. Gold. We have all gathered here today to celebrate with this man and woman, as they take a huge step—with marriage. It is love that has brought us all here to celebrate this union, and love that has brought Miss Taylor and Mr. Gold here. The groom has requested that we make this ceremony only as long as necessary—so I will move on." Belle squeezed Rumpelstiltskin's hand. "Is there anyone here who objects to the union of these two people? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

The restaurant remained silent as the judge waited a few moments before continuing. "Very well then. Mr. Gold, do you take this woman as your wedded wife, to live together in the holy state of matrimony, will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live? If you agree, and this is your intent—respond with I will." Rumpelstiltskin turned to Belle for a moment, a smile on his face.

"I will," he responded softly. The judge nodded.

"And Rosette, will you have this man as your wedded husband, to live together in the holy state of matrimony, will you love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him, as long as you both shall live? If you agree and this is your intent, please respond with an, I will." Belle looked into her lover's eyes as her vision blurred with tears.

"I will," she responded, her lips turning up into a smile as he looked at her. Everyone in the room was smiling, especially Henry. This was proof that the curse was weakening.

"Face each other you two, and join hands," the judge said. Rumpelstiltskin and Belle did as told, facing each other. "Mr. Gold, please repeat after me—I take Gold you, Rosette."

"I, Gold, take you Rosette," he repeated, squeezing her hands for good measure.

"To be my wedded wife…"

"To be my wedded wife."

"To have and to hold," the judge read.

"To have and to hold."

"From this day forward."

"From this day forward," he said. Belle had tears running down her cheeks now.

"For better or for worse. For rich or for poor."

"For better or for worse. For rich or for poor."

"For sickness and in health, to love and to cherish."

"For sickness and in health, to love and to cherish."

"Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part," he finished. Rumpelstiltskin leaned in and whispered, "and even then we couldn't be separated." Belle bit her lower lip as he drew back, a wide grin on his face. The judge turned to Belle.

"Miss Taylor, please repeat after me—I, Rosette take you, Gold."

"I, Rosette take you, Gold," she repeated with a grin.

"To be my wedded husband…"

"To be my wedded husband."

"To have and to hold," the judge said.

"To have and to hold."

"From this day forward."

"From this day forward," she said. Belle had more tears running down her cheeks.

"For better or for worse. For rich or for poor."

"For better or for worse. For rich or for poor."

"For sickness and in health, to love and to cherish."

"For sickness and in health, to love and to cherish."

"Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part," she finished silently. Rumpelstiltskin was grinning like his old self again as he felt her trembling hands under his. He ran his finger over her engagement ring, which he decided would now be her wedding ring. She obviously got the message, as the judge continued.

"For as much as these two people have consented together in holy wedlock, have witnessed the same before this company, there to have pledged their faith to one another, and have declared the same by stating a vow of eternal faith to one another, by the power vested in me by the state of Maine, I pronounce that they are now husband and wife. Mr. Gold, you may kiss your bride," he said with a grin. Rumpelstiltskin didn't have to be told twice as he pushed his lips onto Belle's for the first time as her husband. _He was her husband_. He pulled back as the small assembly clapped for them excitedly. Henry was probably the loudest of them all.

"I present to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Gold," the judge said excitedly. The clapping continued as the two made their way to the door of the restaurant, Ruby handing Anna to Belle as she went to leave. The three of them got into Mr. Gold's car, and began their trek home.

"I'll bet that wasn't what you were expecting," Rumpelstiltskin chuckled as they drove. Belle looked at him with a softened gaze, a smile on her face.

"That was everything I could have asked for and more," she replied. Rumpelstiltskin looked rather proud of himself. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome dearest, you're very welcome. Just don't expect me to carry you over the threshold." Belle laughed and kissed her husband's cheek lovingly.

"I didn't expect you to," she said.

**A/N: GAH! SO LONG! I'M SORRY! I had to get that in…sigh. Well, there we go. Now they have Anna, and they are married. Woop. Only one regular chappie left guys! Then the epilogue and it's over… *sadface* hope you enjoyed! And as always, REVIEW!**


	25. Operation Cobra: The Believers

**Dearies, we are nearing the very end now. Still have the epilogue, but here is the last planned chapter. I made it nice and long, just for you guys.**

**Special thanks to EarthGurdian for betaing this chapter for me!**

**The Impossible Truth**

Chapter 25

The overhang of dark gray clouds outside of Anna Gold's bedroom window on the morning of her second birthday didn't mean much to her. It looked like it was going to be a stormy day, with lots of rain and lightning and thunder. Anna didn't like rain very much, but these clouds weren't going to cry. These clouds signified that something _big _was going to occur. She just didn't know what it was.

Anna could tell by the look on her mother's face as she came to help her dress for the morning that didn't know either, and. Anna didn't know many words, but she did know one thing…

"No party?" she asked as her mother straightened the wrinkles on her blue cotton dress and tied a bow in the back. Her mother gave her a sad look and put a hand on her cheek. Her mommy's hands were soft and warm, and Anna felt like she was trying to comfort her or something.

"We'll have a party here at the house," her mother said, putting a shiny band on her head so that her hair could be held back. Anna felt tears coming to her eyes. Oh, how she had looked forward to a birthday party in the park with all of her friends and her momma and papa's friends. She didn't mind exactly, but Anna was disappointed none the less. Her mother swept her into her arms and began their walk to the downstairs floor.

She saw her papa sitting at the kitchen table, holding a piece of paper in his hands. As soon as they entered the room though, he stood and took her into his arms—kissing her cheek lovingly. Anna giggled, because his whiskers tickled her face, and she put her hands on it, feeling around at the scratchy hair.

"Hello birthday girl," he cooed in his strange accent (it was a lot different from her mother's). "How old are you today?" Anna knew this one. She was two years old. She held up her hand as if to say, "I'm two!" but her papa only laughed.

"Are you five?" he asked playfully. Anna folded over her thumb. "Four?" Anna lowered another finger, hoping that she was right this time. "You're three?" she tried one last time. Her papa smiled and moved his nose against hers. "Right, you're two!" he said. Anna loved it when he papa held her, even though he had that weird walking stick and could only hold her with one arm. He set her on the floor so he could look at her dress. "What a pretty dress, Anna. It suits you well." Anna couldn't help but giggle at her papa's statement. She really did like this dress. A knock at the door caused her head to turn, and she turned to her mother. She had obviously heard it too.

"I'll get that," her mother said, turning and leaving the kitchen. Anna followed after her shortly, surprised to see a boy at the door. She stepped into the hallway and the boy saw her. He held a large item against his chest, but Anna didn't know what it was.

"Hi Mrs. Gold, is Mr. Gold here?" he asked her mother. She stepped aside so that he could enter the house.

"He's in the kitchen Henry, come on in," her mother said, gesturing to the kitchen entrance. He entered the hallway and made his way into the kitchen, smiling down at her as he made his way in.

-0o0-

"And you've talked to Jefferson about this?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. The young man sitting at the table nodded.

"He and I have been trying to arrange a move on the Evil Queen since last year. We finally have an opening, but we need to get Emma in on it, she still doesn't want to believe…" Henry confirmed. "I know you remember Mr. Gold, you were too powerful not to have made a deal with the Evil Queen."

"You're a smart kid," he sighed. Rumpelstiltskin leaned forward and rested his forearms on the table. "Now tell me, how are we getting Emma in on this?" Henry sighed and moved his book off the table, putting it in his backpack. He got off of the kitchen chair and made his way around to the lame man. He handed him a slip of paper, torn from a notebook.

"Don't worry about Emma, we have it covered. Just show up at this address at 4 for an important meeting," Henry said. Rumpelstiltskin took the paper and scanned it, giving the 14 year old a nod.

"I'll be there," he said.

-0o0-

Belle couldn't have been more upset with her husband of two years than she had been at the very moment he told her about Henry's reason for visiting. Her other feelings were all mixed in, and she didn't know what to think. She yelled and screamed and scolded and every other loud angry emotion she could think of. Finally she sunk onto the bed and burst into tears, refusing to even look at her spouse. He stood in the doorway for a matter of seconds before he made his way over to her and pulled her arms down from her face, kissing her over and over again until her childish bawling had diminished to soft whimpering.

"Why." was the only thing she could choke out after all of her hysterics. He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes, still holding her arms.

"Why what love?" he asked, moving slightly. She could tell that he needed to adjust his bad leg. Belle sighed.

"Why do we have to break the curse now?" Rumpelstiltskin thought for a moment before getting up and sitting next to his wife on the bed. It was silent between the two of them for a moment.

"Because the train of dominos has finally reached the end, Belle," he explained. "We are on the verge of bringing down Regina—the one who kept us apart for 30 years. The one who ripped out her father's heart to put us all here, the one who ruined countless lives, tricked people, all so that she could ruin the life of a woman who doesn't even remember what happened in the first place."

"Would it be pointless to say that maybe I don't want to go home?" Belle asked, leaning into his side and letting him wrap an arm around her lovingly. "Maybe I want to stay here, in this beautiful house, with our friends and each other…"

"Is that why you were so angry love?" he questioned, "because you don't want to go home?" Belle nodded pitifully, keeping her gaze on the floor.

"If we go back…we'll be apart again…" she said, the tears coming back. "I can't lose you again Rumpelstiltskin. I CAN'T!" her head was raised, and her bloodshot eyes met his concerned gaze. "I just can't lose you again."

"I know…" he said. Belle sighed and intertwined his fingers in her own, squeezing gently. He returned the gesture, slightly harder so that she would know that he was listening.

"I want to go with you to the meeting," she said after another moment of awkward silence. "I remember too. If this is the end of the curse, then we need to have all manpower at the ready." An impish smile broke out over her husband's face.

"Be my guest," he replied. "We'll go together." He stood and limped over to his cane where it had been carelessly thrown onto the bedroom floor.

"One more thing Rumpel?" she asked softly as he turned to look at her.

"What is it my love?" he responded even softer. She smiled at him, playing with her wedding ring.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

-0o0-

"The time to strike is _now _people, we have the biggest opening possible, and if Regina is going to go down, Emma has to believe what's right in front of her as soon as possible," Jefferson began the meeting in his dining room.

All 10 people who had the gift of remembering their lives before the curse sat around a wooden table, not much different from the one that they had planned the original downfall of Regina at nearly 32 years before. Jefferson and his wife, along with Henry, Mr. and Mrs. Gold (and their sleeping daughter), Archie (who had remembered his past a few months before), David (who had bits and pieces of his memories), Mr. Tillman and his kids, Ava and Nicholas (who had remembered thanks to the compass), and Emma all sat at this table. The savior was still tied and gagged, asleep from the sedative that Jefferson had used to bring her here.

"So what's the plan?" Belle "Rosie" asked, crossing her legs and checking silently on her sleeping child. Jefferson sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Anna (his wife) put her hand on his shoulder.

"Well the plan right now is get Emma to believe at all costs. After that, everything should fall into place," he said with a wince.

"Well what kind of plan is that?" Henry asked. "What about taking down the Evil Queen? How are we going to do that?" Jefferson shrugged.

"Haven't gotten that far," he admitted sheepishly. "We just need to hope that everything works out." Henry leaned back in his chair and rolled his eyes, sneaking a glance at Ava and Nicholas—who were wearing confused looks.

"How are we going to get her to believe?" Mr. Gold piped up, his accent heavier than normal. "She fails to see what is right in front of her—has for the past four years."

"And that's why we need to have leverage," Jefferson snapped at him. "If she refuses to believe the truth that is right in front of her, then we need to convince her outright that this is the reality of the situation by _any means necessary_."

"Well she won't believe us if we just tell her, she needs proof, authentic, material, touchable proof that this curse is real. Otherwise, we are dead in the water. Stuck here forever," Mr. Tillman said. "The book isn't enough anymore. We need something _else_, something similar to the compass that helped my family." Henry nodded, understanding exactly what the car mechanic was saying.

"Wait!" Ava "Gretel" said suddenly. "Henry, didn't you tell me that you saved a shard of glass from the time that mine collapsed around you and Archie a few years back?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with…" Henry started to respond before his eyes widened.

"Did Emma ever _touch_ that piece of glass?" Archie finished for Ava as Henry thought.

"Now that I think about it…no, she didn't!" he exclaimed. "Archie, what is it called when a person triggers something with touch?"

"Sense memory, it's what triggered the Tillman family's memories."

"Where is the glass shard now?" Anna piped up. Henry thought for a moment.

"In a locked box in my closet at home…" he said forlornly.

"I can take him," a new voice came from nowhere. The "council" turned to face August, who was standing in the doorway to the room. He smirked. "Forget to invite me to the party, Henry?" he chuckled, making his way farther into the room. Henry smiled embarrassedly.

"Oops, I forgot that you were a believer," he admitted. Emma was starting to groan from under her restraints—and the council knew that they didn't have much time before the beast awoke. "How fast can you get me home and back here?"

"As fast as my motorcycle can manage, but even then we're going to have to hurry," August responded. Henry got off his chair and met August where he was standing. As the man turned to leave behind Henry, he shot a glance at Mr. Gold and with a nod—followed Henry out. Belle turned to her husband with a strange look.

"What was that all about?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"It's a long story—but let's just say we knew each other in the Fairy Tale world," he excused. Emma began to stir more, groaning louder.

"What are we going to do about Emma?" Anna "Alice" asked, gesturing to the savior. Jefferson pulled out the needle he used to sedate her the first time.

"We just need to keep her asleep until Henry and August get back. Then the plan can begin." He pushed the needle into Emma's bicep and her groaning ceased as her head slumped back down to the position it was in before. Belle sighed, her face displaying slight sadness as she watched Emma fall back asleep.

"Are you alright my love?" Rumpelstiltskin asked his wife, placing his hand over hers in a concerned manner. She turned to him, smiling sadly.

"I'm fine Rum," she replied, squeezing his hand.

-0o0-

The council grew to 14 members after Henry and August returned from their little adventure to the den of the dragon herself. Henry had run into Mary Margaret and Ruby on their afternoon jog as he returned to August's motorcycle, and he convinced them to follow them back to "base". His explanation to everyone else was that they needed as many people rallied together as possible. Emma began to stir slightly after Mary Margaret and Ruby joined them. Jefferson had removed her restraints so that she wouldn't struggle, but her ankles were still taped together, so if she tried escaping—she wouldn't be able to get far.

"What…what's going on?" Emma asked, raising her head and looking around the table. "Where am I?"

"You're at my house," Jefferson spoke up. "We're having a meeting of Operation Cobra, and you need to be here to listen."

"And you couldn't have just asked me to come?" Emma snapped at the Hatter. He shrugged.

"You wouldn't have come if we told you what this meeting's agenda was," Henry said. Emma turned to her son with an eyebrow raised. "Emma, please. Listen to us; we're right on the verge of breaking the curse!" The savior rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And we have been for the past four years. Henry, there is _no curse_," she said. Jefferson slammed his hands on the table angrily.

"Yes there is! I thought we went over this, Emma!" he yelled at her. Alice put a hand on his bicep to calm him. He sighed and hung his head, meeting the savior's gaze again. "What is it going to take, Emma?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes.

"For you to see reality. _There is no curse_," she said. "I agree that Regina is evil, and that she has done terrible things to all of us. But that is no proof of a curse." Everyone exchanged brief glances. Henry pulled his book from his bag, along with the shard of glass. He opened up to a specific page and set the glass on the page. The picture displayed was Snow White, asleep in her casket. He pushed the book so that it was in front of Emma, and she looked down at it, picking up the shard in her hands and examining it. She stared at the picture and then at the glass. She put her hand on her chin and hummed softly and then set it down.

"Alright…" she said, meeting the waiting gazes of the people around her. "So a piece of glass from a coffin. Are you sure they are the same?"

"It took me two years to figure it out—but I'm positive," Henry confirmed. "Please Emma, believe." She sighed and put her head in her hands. August, Jefferson, and Rumpelstiltskin exchanged nervous glances as Emma raised her head.

"You guys aren't going to give this up, are you?" she asked in a worn-out tone of voice. Rumpelstiltskin grinned.

"Miss Swan, if we were going to give up on this idea, don't you think we would have by now?" he chuckled. Her head snapped towards the pawnbroker's.

"Oh, you too huh?" Emma asked sarcastically. Belle put her hand over Emma's. She shot a glance at her husband that said _tell her_. He sighed.

"I created the curse, Miss Swan," Rumpelstiltskin explained. "I knew you would come here and save us all. You are the linchpin—the first domino in the chain that I intended to bring down the Evil Queen." Emma stared at the older man, shock drawn on her features.

"You aren't lying…are you Mr. Gold?" she asked. The smile on the former imp's face widened.

"Please dearie, no need to be so formal. Rumpelstiltskin should suffice," he replied. All the eyes in the room turned on him. Mouths dropped, and eyes widened. Emma swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"And all of you believe this?" she asked. Heads bobbed up and down, everyone looking to Emma. "Alright…" she started softly. "I believe you." Henry vaulted from his seat and wrapped his arms around Emma. She patted his upper back, smiling at her son.

A rush of power waved over the room. To everyone, it felt like a heavy pressure, pressing down on them. And then—just as soon as it had arrived—it was gone. To the ordinary person, it would have felt like a simple heat wave. But to one involved in the curse, heads pounded—fragments of memories filled in, slowly and with the utmost detail. The savior could feel several sets of eyes on her, but one stuck out in particular. Emma turned to Mary Margaret, who was staring at her with tears in her eyes. She smiled softly as she let go of Henry.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret asked softly, the tears leaving her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. "Emma, my baby—is it really you?" Emma nodded softly. Mary Margaret pushed her chair back and rushed over to her daughter—_her daughter_, and wrapped her in her arms, both women sobbing at the reunion. Belle smiled at her husband, giving his hand a squeeze. "Oh Emma, I thought you'd never come—that we'd be stuck here forever!" Snow White cried. Emma continued to embrace her mother, crying her eyes out. David reached out from Emma's other side and put a hand on her shoulder, he too realizing exactly who she was now.

"Hi daddy," Emma said—the tears weakening her voice. He smiled at her, and then looked at Mary Margaret, keeping the grin on his face.

"I don't mean to interrupt the tearful reunion here…" August interrupted, "but we still have a little problem. The curse isn't broken yet." Snow let go of her daughter, making her way back to her seat. Rumpelstiltskin leaned on the table, meeting the gazes of the "council".

"So…Rumpelstiltskin…" Emma started, her voice still laden with tears. She wiped her eyes and set her hands on the table. "How do I break this curse?"

"Kill Regina," he responded. "I designed it so that once whoever enacted it passes away; the effects wear off after a couple of hours—maybe even less time." Emma nodded.

"Alright," she said, "what's the plan?"

-0o0-

"I'm outside city hall," Emma said into her walkie-talkie, running her hand over the gun at her side. "What's the plan now, Henry?" she took her finger off of the speaker button and waited for a response. Her head turned to August who stood by his motorcycle, arms crossed over his chest. A crackling noise came over the two way, followed shortly after by Henry's voice.

"_We just have to wait until she comes out. Then you shoot her. End of story,"_ he said. _"Trust me, Emma—Rumpelstiltskin knows what he's talking about."_ Her gaze averted to the closed doors of City Hall, and then to the concerned man beside her. His eyes widened at her determined gaze. Her hand tightened around the device in her hand.

"Emma, I know what you're thinking. Don't do it…" August said.

"_Do what? Don't do what?"_ Henry's voice crackled from the other end.

"She ruined so many lives, August. My parent's…my son's…all of my friends…" she gulped and started shaking her head. "I won't let her ruin any more as long as I'm the savior. Not as long as I have a say in it."

"Emma, we have a _plan_. Stick to that!" August tried to reason. The dark clouds above them began to rumble, drowning out his pleas. "Emma, I'm begging you—just stick with the plan!" the savior shook her head, the walkie-talkie dropping to the pavement and she sprinted inside the building without another word to the writer. August picked up the walkie-talkie and pushed the button hesitantly—watching as the door shut behind her. "Henry, she went off plan…now we can only hope for the best…" he said into the speaker.

-0o0-

Belle and Rumpelstiltskin didn't move after the plan was set into motion. Since they were the only two (except for Anna, who was still asleep) left in the room, Belle crawled into her husband's lap, making sure not to put weight on his bad leg, and let him cuddle her.

"It's almost here now, Rum…" Belle muttered, weaving her fingers in and out of his. Rumpelstiltskin sighed and kissed her temple. "We're going to go home…" he nodded and pressed his face into her curls. He inhaled deeply, pressing kisses to her neck and finally pressing her lips to hers. "Can you promise me something?" she asked as he moved so their gazes met.

"Anything my love…" he muttered. "What is it?" Belle sighed.

"Promise me that we'll be together again after Emma ends the curse."

"Love…I don't know…" her husband started.

"_Promise me_!" she said sternly. "I told you earlier today, and I'm telling you now…I _will not lose you again_." Rumpelstiltskin moved so that his face was in her neck. She stiffened. "Promise me Rumpelstiltskin…" she said. "_**Promise me**_**." **He sighed and locked gazes with her again.

"I promise…" he took her hand in his and pressed his lips to her knuckles, moving his lips up her arm as he repeated it again… "I promise…I promise…I promise."

-0o0-

Emma could hear the thunder roaring outside, even after entering City Hall. Sweat dripped down her face and onto her neck. Her hand hovered nervously over her gun as she approached the door to the office of the Mayor. She had three bullets left to use, hopefully she would only need one. Her breathing was slow, and she raised her hand to push open the door. She stood in the doorway as the Evil Queen herself raised her head to meet the eyes of Storybrooke's savior.

"Miss Swan?" she questioned, setting down her pen on the desk. Emma took her gun from its holster and held it tightly in her hands. "What are you doing?" Emma shook with fear, stepping closer to the desk. Her finger brushed the trigger of the gun.

"I'm here to end the curse, Regina," she said, courage overtaking her voice. Regina cocked her head to the side.

"Curse? What are you talking about Miss Swan?" she asked. A loud gunshot rang in the room. A burnt hole in the curtain behind Regina was the result. _Control yourself, Emma. _She thought to herself. Her head snapped towards Emma's. "Miss Swan, what was that?" she asked, shock and offense evident in her tone.

"Shut up!" Emma cried—shooting her gun again, shattering one of the white vases. Regina stood and made her way around the desk. Her eyebrows creased in confusion. "I know what you did to the people of this town, Regina," she said. "I know about the curse—and I believe it wholeheartedly." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Miss Swan, I don't know what you're talking about…I assure you," Regina said. Emma shook her head and pointed her gun towards the mayor again.

"You're lying, Regina. I know it—I can tell when someone is lying!" Emma said. "Drop the act. It's over!" Regina picked up an apple and tossed it in her hands, letting it drop to the floor with a splat.

"Snow White ruined my life…" she began in a low tone of voice. "She took away the things most important to me—the things that I cared more than anything about. The poison apple didn't work—so I needed to take it farther. I needed a way to forever take away _her happy ending_." Emma tightened her grip on the gun. "You see, Miss Swan—sometimes you need to take action to get what you deserve. Everyone in this town deserves to suffer for taking away the happy ending that **I DESERVED!"** Emma wanted to pull the trigger so badly, she wanted to end the life of the tyrant who had kept the people of Storybrooke here for so long, but she found herself lowering her weapon. Suddenly, her side was overcome with pain—as Regina appeared behind her, a bloodied knife in her hand. "The only person who will be getting a happy ending here…is me…" Emma clutched her side and went to send a bullet into her brain—but the pain in her side was too much to bear, and she shot off her final bullet into the drywall behind Regina. An evil cackle was the response as Regina placed one of her manicured nails under Emma's chin, her eyes glowing with happiness.

"How can the curse be broken without a supposed hero?" she asked, gripping the knife tighter, pushing the side into Emma's stomach. It wasn't enough to hurt her—but it was painful regardless. Suddenly, another gunshot rang in the room, and Regina collapsed to the ground, clutching her thigh with a scream. The knife skidded across the tile. Emma looked at the doorway and saw August, holding a gun not too different from her own. He stepped into the office holding the weapon out to the savior.

"I thought you might need some help," he said with a smirk. "Now end it…" Emma took the weapon and held in the direction of the fallen queen.

"You aren't going to kill me, are you?" she managed to choke out. Emma looked up at August—and then down at Regina again. "Go ahead, I _dare you_," she said. Emma didn't have to think twice as she pulled the trigger and ended the life of the Evil Queen. Tears streaked her face as the gun smoked, and Regina bled out on the once white tile floor. Emma stood with new strength, her body overwhelmed with mostly fear, and some pride at what had just transpired. The pain in her side taxed this strength however, and she fell to her knees, dropping the gun on the ground. August was at her side in an instant, keeping her from falling into Regina's pooling blood.

"It's over…" he whispered. "It's all over, Emma—you did it…you defeated the curse…" he muttered. "You did well, Emma." She met his gaze with a grin—before passing out in his arms.

-0o0-

Rumpelstiltskin raised his head, listening to the thunder outside the house. Belle had fallen asleep in his arms, Anna on top of her. Both females had tear stains on their cheeks, and were heavy enough for him to feel slightly uncomfortable. But he didn't care. He moved slightly, rousing his wife and daughter.

"Belle…she did it," he whispered. "Emma broke the curse—I can feel it." She stared up at him with tired, bloodshot eyes.

"We're going home?" she asked. Rumpelstiltskin nodded.

"Yes, love." Belle stood and took the slowly awakening two-year-old into her arms, letting her fall asleep again. Rumpelstiltskin stood and took both women into his arms, releasing after a moment and pressing his lips to Belle's fervently, longing for one last taste of his wife before the return began. Before they were separated again for who knew how long. He moved back and pressed a kiss into his daughter's brunette curls.

"I love you both, more than I can ever express," he said—his accent heavy and tired. He could feel the wave coming at them. No doubt, some of the residents had already started to return. Belle nodded and stepped back.

"I love you too, Rum. Remember your promise," she said. The cloud was approaching fast, and Rumpelstiltskin watched as it surrounded them.

"I won't forget…" he said as the cloud obstructed his view of his family. "I promise…"

**Again…long, I know. But there is the final **_**real **_**chapter. The epilogue is still in progress, and it'll be out soon. REVIEW!**


	26. Epilogue: The Probation

**A/N: Well here we are dearies—the end of this lovely tale. You guys earned this epilogue—thank you. Hope you like it!**

**Sorry it's so late! GAH! SO SORRY!**

**The Impossible Truth**

Epilogue

"_I love you too, Rum. Remember your promise," she said. The cloud was approaching fast, and Rumpelstiltskin watched as it surrounded them._

"_I won't forget…" he said as the cloud obstructed his view of his family. "I promise…"_

He sat up in his cell in the dwarf mines, still as damp and dark as he remembered it to be. He was on his stone bed though—rather than in the corner where he had been when the curse was enacted. So things had changed slightly after all…Good.

If Rumpelstiltskin were to describe what his return felt like, he would have described it as waking up from a long, long, _long_ slumber. He wasn't sure at first if those 32 years had really transpired. Each morning he woke up next to Belle, each day she made food, went to work, danced around the kitchen to Broadway songs, each and every time his lips met hers in a passionate embrace—making up for three decades without her. He remembered each and every day that she refused to get out of bed and attend to Anna—forcing him to do it himself, looking down at his beautiful daughter in her crib, smiling up at him with her hazel eyes and his smile. So he did have his memories, which meant that it _had_ happened.

Rumpelstiltskin sobbed like a child at the thought.

* * *

><p>Belle woke up in her bed, alone. Well, she wasn't entirely alone—per say, a smaller figure was curled into her side, the material of her dress rubbing against Belle's bare arm as she shivered. The princess sat up in and looked around the room. She was in her childhood bedroom, the one she had slept in before Rumpelstiltskin. So she had been sent back to Avonlea. She examined her outfit and saw that she was still wearing her sundress. Her gaze dropped to the two-year-old sleeping soundly next to her. She still wore her party dress from Storybrooke, though it was more wrinkled now than before. Her hair was in knots and tangles, and her bow was lopsided. Belle continued to examine the room, noticing two dresses hanging off of the door to her elegant wardrobe. One was obviously for her, and the other was much smaller—she assumed that it was for her daughter. Belle pushed the covers aside and stood on the hardwood floor with her bare feet. The cool wood felt nice, but she realized now that she didn't have slippers like she did in Storybrooke.<p>

There was a knock on the door, and Belle turned to see her former lady-in-waiting, Mary, poking her head in. A smile broke out over her face as she made her way over and embraced her old friend; she had been the only one who hadn't turned on her after she was imprisoned so long ago.

"My lady, we received an invitation from the White Palace this morning," Mary said, pulling a card from her apron pocket and handing it to Belle. She took the paper with a smile at her servant and read it softly to herself.

_To Princess Belle of Avonlea:_

_You have been cordially invited to a ball at the request of King James, Queen Snow, Princess Emma, and Prince Henry, to celebrate the end of the struggle against the tyranny of the former queen, Regina, on Saturday July the Tenth starting at 7:00 pm. You may each bring one guest._

"Did my father receive an invitation too, Mary?" Belle asked—realizing that her father's name was not listed on the card. Her servant nodded.

"Indeed, miss."

"And will he be attending too?"

"He left for the palace yesterday, miss," Mary reported. Belle smiled—her father never could resist a good party. "He mentioned something about seeing you when you arrive."

"What is the date today?" Belle asked, meeting the gaze of her friend.

"I believe that it is July the 8th miss," Mary responded after some thought. Belle sighed and set the card on her nightstand hearing a small grunt from the masses of sheets on the bed.

"Who is that?" Mary asked, shocked at the prospect of a young girl in her lady's bed.

"My daughter, Annalise," Belle explained. Mary eyed the girl behind Belle and raised her eyebrow.

"Who is the father?" she asked, almost afraid to wonder who had given her lady a child. Belle bit her lower lip, trying to think of a way not to make her husband sound bad. She decided that honesty was the best for this situation. "My lady?" Mary asked, getting Belle's attention. She let out a sigh.

"Rumpelstiltskin…her father is Rumpelstiltskin," Belle said. "My husband of two years and my lover of four." Belle could feel tears welling in her eyes, but she blinked them back—regaining her composure.

"You…married the dark one?" Mary asked, honestly surprised. Belle only nodded, folding her hands in front of her. "Does he make you happy, my lady?" Belle smiled at her friend.

"Very much so," she responded.

"Does he love you?" Mary asked. Belle nodded.

"Yes, I know he does…" she said. "And I love him more than anything." Mary smiled and embraced Belle for the second time. Another grunt came from the bed sheets, and gained the attention of the two friends. Her daughter sat up slowly—meeting the gaze of her mother and Mary. She looked around the room confused as to where she was. The first thing she said shocked Belle greatly.

"Where's papa?" Belle met worried gazes with Mary before turning to her daughter, trembling with tears. She made her way back over to the bed and sat on her knees. She took the little girls hands, trying to find a good way to explain her husband's whereabouts. Anna began crying more. "I want my p-p-papa!" she wailed. Belle took her daughter into her arms and cradled her, letting her cry into her dress. She didn't know how to describe it without scaring Anna. "Where is he mama?" she said again. Belle swallowed a lump in her throat and met her gaze with her daughter's.

"Your papa is...in a prison," Belle said slowly. "Anna, we aren't in Storybrooke anymore…"

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We're in Avonlea darling," Belle said. "We're home…"

"Home?" she squeaked. "This doesn't look like home…" Belle laughed and used her thumbs to wipe away her daughter's tears, smiling at her.

"It'll take some getting used to dearest…" she said. Anna nodded and gave grin that looked a lot like her father's. Belle could feel tears welling up in her own eyes.

"What about papa?" Anna asked. Belle gulped and thought for a moment, her gaze averting to the dresses hanging on the wardrobe. She recalled briefly what Rumpelstiltskin had told her about the curse.

_"Where will you be?" she asked._

_"A prison deep in the dwarf mines."_

_"Do you know where I will be?" she asked, tears blurring her vision._

_"I do not…"_

_"What about Anna?" Belle asked._

_"She will be with you, wherever you are," Rumpelstiltskin confirmed._

_"So she will go back with us?"_

_"Everyone in Storybrooke will be. Us, Emma, Henry, Ashley, Sean, Alexandra, everyone will go back to where they were when the curse was enacted."_

_"Even if they didn't exist before the curse?"_

_"That's how I designed it."_

"We're going to find him, Anna. And I know just where he is," Belle said, taking her daughters hands lovingly. "Mary, prepare the carriage—and let Snow and Charming know that we'll be attending that ball." Mary nodded and turned to leave.

"As you wish, my lady," she said.

* * *

><p>Belle held Anna's hand in the carriage the entire way to the castle where Snow and Charming were hosting the ball. They arrived after two days of travel, having stopped off a few times to get supplies and to feed and water the horses. The palace itself was bustling with activity in preparation for the ball itself. Belle and her daughter were welcomed warmly by Queen Snow and Princess Emma, seeing as James and Henry were off practicing sword fighting. They were very graciously given a suite in the castle, and were told that they could stay as long as they wished. Belle didn't want to stay for very long, but she knew that it was polite to accept the suite and stay at least one night.<p>

The ball began at 7:00 promptly. All of the guests had arrived earlier that day, and were being ushered into the grand ball room, where all of the festivities were occurring. Belle and Anna were also ushered in, announced, and left to dance and have a good time. Anna looked like a real lady in her peach ball gown. It went to about her ankles and she wore matching peach ballet flats on her feet. Before leaving, Belle had done Anna's hair so that her brunette curls were cascading down to her shoulder-blades. She had a pink sparkly bow in her hair, and the entire outfit was completed with a heart shaped locket that Belle found in her old jewelry box. Belle herself wore a gold ball gown, not too much different from the one that she had adored wearing before the curse. It too fell to about her ankles and she wore golden high-heeled shoes to match. Her hair was tied up into a bun that rested on top of her head, tied there with a gold ribbon. She wore her wedding ring from Storybrooke on her right hand, and her promise ring made from straw and gold on her left. She also wore a gold chain necklace. No better a tribute to her husband than wearing all gold to the ball. After all, she was Mrs. Gold in all worlds, regardless of what others told her.

She held onto Anna for a good deal of the first hour, and later let one of the servants take her to where all of the other little children were dancing and having their own good time. She wanted Anna to enjoy the party, even if she couldn't. Belle stood silently by the punch bowl, wishing silently that Rumpelstiltskin was there to dance with her. The orchestra was playing a gorgeous song that one could easily slow dance to. She recognized it as "Beauty and the Beast" from the Disney movie she watched in Storybrooke. It was such a perfect song for her and Rumpelstiltskin. Not that it would make a difference if she told anyone. He still wasn't here. Belle hummed along to the music and played with her wedding ring, but not much else. She could just imagine dancing with him to this tune. The whole thing brought tears to her eyes.

"You look sad, Belle," Emma said, pulling the woman from her thoughts. Belle raised her head to see the conquering hero, garbed in a beautiful red gown with one strap around her shoulder. It matched well with her blonde curls, and her silver necklace. Belle smiled and blinked back her tears.

"I'm not sad, Emma," Belle lied, trying to look happy. Emma chuckled and moved to stand next to Belle.

"Liar," she muttered into her ear. "I know when someone is sad. You wish _he _was here…don't you?"

"What gave me away?" Belle asked with a tear filled laugh, watching as the song came to a close and was replaced with a much more energetic tune.

"You haven't let go of your wedding ring all night, you haven't danced with anyone, you have only said hello to us in passing…need I continue?" Emma said.

"No, you're right."

"Why don't you join in on the dancing? This is a _ball_ after all, a good deal of it is dancing," Emma said.

"No one to dance with," Belle muttered. Emma grabbed Belle's hand and dragged her onto the dance floor.

"May I have this dance, Princess?" Emma said with a chuckle. A genuine smile broke out on Belle's face—the first of that evening.

"I would love to," she replied, joining in on the merry gig that everyone was doing.

* * *

><p>Rumpelstiltskin felt taunted. He could hear the partying and the festivities at Snow and Charming's castle, even though he was miles away and miles under them. He could hear it, because the small amount of magic that he enchanted his wife's "promise" ring of sorts with so long ago was a path between their minds. She just didn't know it. So Belle <em>was <em>at the party. _She is most likely enjoying herself…_ he thought as he listened to the festive music in the grand ballroom. He heard conversations going on around her, but she didn't speak much. It brought tears to his eyes when he listened to her chat with Emma briefly, as she admitted to the savior that she wish he was with her. That she had no one to dance with…

_That's a lie_. He thought softly. _There are plenty of good looking men you can dance with._ But none the less, he could tell that she didn't want any of the lads at the ball…she wanted him. She **only wanted him**. It was hard for him to believe that she didn't want to dance with anyone but him. He shot a message to her via telepathy, using the ring as a path._ "__**Enjoy the ball my love…don't let my captivity prevent that."**_he said. Rumpelstiltskin wasn't sure if it would reach her; in fact he was almost sure that it wouldn't. But he could hear Emma offering (almost forcing) his Belle to engage in an energetic dance.

The food he was provided with arrived by magic, in the same place, the same time every day. It was usually bread, cheese, and water, in limited amounts. But with the little magic he had left he could change the food into something a little bit better than stale bread and hard cheese. Sometimes it failed him, and he ended up eating burnt stale bread and a glass of water.

He could feel that bitch, the blue fairy, dancing around—his magic still in that quill that he had so stupidly signed Cinderella's contract with. She kept it with her at all times; he could tell where his magic was. No one had visited him since the return; they were all probably too busy figuring out what to do now. Rumpelstiltskin sat on his stone bed most of the time slouched over with his head in his hands. He didn't even know how long he had been there, probably three or four days at the most. He missed Belle and Anna…more than anyone would care to know.

* * *

><p>Belle paced silently outside of the throne room two days later, her hands clasped together behind her back, and she could feel the sweat dripping down her face. Her hands were slippery, and her dress was suddenly very uncomfortable. She hadn't intended on staying in the Charming's palace for so long, but with all of the commotion after the ball, the royals had been too busy for requests and concerns.<p>

"Momma?" Anna's smaller voice rang out. Belle stopped her pacing and faced her daughter. Anna sat on the floor, her legs hidden under her dress, her hair framing her face. She had tear streaks on her face, even though Belle hadn't heard or seen her cry. She made her way across the hall to Anna, and took her hands.

"What is it my darling?" she asked, brushing one of her curls behind her ear, smiling softly. Anna averted her gaze to the ground and then back up at Belle.

"Can I not go?" she asked silently. "I don't want to go into the big room…" Belle chuckled and kissed Anna's forehead.

"No baby, you don't have to go. I'm just going to talk to Snow and James for a moment," Belle explained. Anna smiled and nodded. The large doors of the throne room opened, and a servant walked out. Belle couldn't help but smile at his very uncomfortable looking outfit. He turned to them and nodded slightly.

"King James and Queen Snow will see you now," he said in a voice that reflected how uncomfortable he was. Belle quickly turned to her daughter one last time and gave her a small smile.

"I won't be too long my dear, wait here okay?" she asked. Anna nodded as Belle stood and followed the servant into the throne room.

The throne room was nothing like she expected. There were four elegant chairs, as expected, however none of them were filled. There was a long table off to the left, and a similar one off to the right. There were flowers decorating both, and this is where Snow White stood with a watering can. Emma stood by a window, staring out of it and into the garden. Prince Henry and King James played chess at the table opposite Snow. The servant cleared his throat and got all four of the royal's attentions.

"Princess Belle of Avonlea," he said, bowing before exiting the throne room and closing the doors behind him. Snow was the first to turn and stop what she was doing. She made her way over to Belle and embraced her, pulling away with a smile. Emma made her way over next. James and Henry simply continued their chess game.

"Belle, it's good to see you," Emma said. "I'm sorry we couldn't see you until now—winding down from the ball and all of that." Belle curtsied as the Queen and her daughter stepped away.

"It is no problem in the slightest, Princess Emma," she said. The savior raised her eyebrow in question and exchanged an identical glance with her mother.

"Why are you being so formal, Belle?" Snow asked, placing an arm around her friend and leading her farther into the room. Emma followed behind them.

"I actually…had a bit of a request for you and James," Belle admitted.

"Oh! But of course Belle, what is your request?" Snow asked. Belle licked her lips and thought of her husband, alone in his prison. She thought of their promise to each other before the return, as well as all of the time she spent thinking about him. Bravery overcame her and she twisted her wedding ring before meeting the expectant gaze of the queen.

"My request is for you to release Rumpelstiltskin," she said very seriously as she blinked back her tears. The next sound was James slamming his hands on the table, causing the chess pieces to jump, and some of them to fall over on their sides.

"Absolutely _not_!" he exclaimed, turning with a flourish. He stormed over to stand next to his wife. "Rumpelstiltskin is the most dangerous creature in the entirety of the Enchanted Forest and all of the outlying kingdoms. He's ruined _hundreds _of lives, stolen babies, KILLED PEOPLE. Releasing him would send our world into pandemonium!" Belle pursed her lips in annoyance at the King's outburst. She had knowledge of her husband that he would never have, and to hear such things made her boil with anger.

"With all due respect, your highness," Belle began, "but I believe that you don't speak the truth." James shot his head in her direction. "I know my husband, King James, and he is anything but a creature. I'm not excusing his immoral behavior, but I know for a **fact **that the people he makes deals with ask HIM for help, not the other way around. The things they give up are given up willingly."

"Then explain Cinderella's baby," James snapped at Belle. "Explain why she was so reluctant to give up her child if she so willingly made the deal with him!" Belle sighed.

"Because she didn't know that he would ask for it. Because she wanted to change her life so badly, that she was willing to give anything. He wanted that baby so that she could end the curse. But when that backfired, and you got Snow pregnant—he knew there was still _hope. _It was not HIS FAULT, James. He was just trying to help!" His face turned downcast. "And on top of that, there is a two-year-old girl waiting outside this very throne room, who has been bothering me for _days _now, asking me where her papa is."

"That's **enough**," James stated. "Emma or Snow…please can I have your input on this matter?" Snow White turned to her daughter, who shot an occasional glance at Belle. She waited patiently as the two women conversed silently.

"You love him a lot, don't you Belle?" Snow asked out of nowhere. Belle nodded.

"I love him more than anything my queen. He is my world, and there is no doubt in my mind that I am his," she replied. Snow turned to her husband, who had slumped into his chair and was cradling his head in one hand.

"Oh, Charming…" Snow said. "They're in love…" James sighed and took his wife's hand.

"Father, if I may say something…" Emma said politely. James and Snow turned to their daughter. "I think we should give him a chance—a probation if you will. We put him in Belle's hands for a year, keeping an eye on him…and if he proves no trouble, then we can let him go for good." James raised an eyebrow.

"That actually isn't a bad idea," he said. "Very well…get the blue fairy in here, and tell one of the guards to bring Rumpelstiltskin as well. We're going to see _exactly _how willing he is to make a deal."

* * *

><p>"You're coming with us, Rumpelstiltskin," a familiar guard said sternly, gaining the imp's attention. He raised his head and met the gaze of two guards, the one who spoke, along with another one.<p>

"Am I now?" he asked, not standing up, after all the bars of his prison were still in place. That soon changed, and he could see that the guard had pulled a lever right by the bars. Since when had that been there?

"Your presence has been requested by King James," the guard said. "Now if you'll follow us." The second guard bound Rumpelstiltskin's wrists and began leading him like a horse out of a stable. At least he was out of that dreadful cage.

They led him into the throne room, where all four of the royal family sat in their seats. That blasted Blue Fairy was there as well, her mouth pressed into a tight line, as if she didn't want to be there. He also noticed two others, and the smile on his wife's face was all he needed to get by during this. His daughter was in her arms, curled up into her dress. She didn't notice him.

"Rumpelstiltskin," James addressed the imp. "We've received a request, asking for your release," his gaze fell to Belle and Anna. "And after some serious discussion and negotiating…the request is to be granted on several conditions. A deal if you will," The dark one raised an eyebrow.

"A deal, your highness?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, hoping that it would not be too much. He would do anything to be rid of these chains, to take Belle into his arms and kiss her many, _many _times, thanking her for giving him his freedom. For keeping his promise for him. His gaze fell to Belle. The King stood and beckoned the Blue Fairy over. She held a rolled up scroll, and the quill that took his powers. "Read the contract, and sign it. The quill will return your powers to you, as they took them away. You must agree to all of the terms," he explained. Rumpelstiltskin watched as the Blue Fairy unrolled the contract with a scowl letting him read over the terms of his "probation".

_Item 1: You will be on probation for one year in the care of Princess Belle of Avonlea. _

_Item 2: You will not use your magic to make unfair deals—all clients must sign a FAIR and REASONABLE contract._

_Item 3: You will receive monthly check-ins from one member of the royal family, be that King James, Queen Snow, or Princess Emma. _

_Item 4: You will have your magic usage monitored by the Blue Fairy._

_Item 5: It will be required of Princess Belle to vouch for any decisions made during this period of time._

_Item 6: Should any of these terms be violated within your probationary period—you will be returned to the dwarf mines and your powers once again removed, no questions asked._

_Item 7: If you so agree to the above terms, and are willing to abide by them to the full extent of your ability, please sign below…_

Rumpelstiltskin plucked the quill from the hand of the Blue Fairy with a smirk and promptly signed his name to the contract, feeling the weight of magic reenter his veins with great force. He felt the magic extend to his toes and fingertips, ready to bend to his will at any given moment. He chose that very moment to snap his fingers and change into clean clothing, as well as removed the ropes around his wrists. It felt good to wear clean clothes and to be free of any confinement. Belle watched the entire scene, and as soon as he finished, she set down Anna and vaulted into his arms, pressing her face into his chest and pulling herself close to him. She bawled into his shirt and let him wrap his arms around her.

"Oh Rum…" she sighed, repeating it several times. "I'm sorry it took so long…" he chuckled and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Don't apologize. Never apologize for something like that my love, it's enough to have you back in my arms…" he muttered. They ended the embrace far too soon for either of their liking because Anna had toddled over and was tugging on the tail of her father's jacket. He let go of Belle and looked down at his little girl, who had tears streaming down her face. He leaned down and picked her up, pulling her close as she cried.

"Papa!" she cried, "Papa!" He smiled and pressed a kiss to her hair like he had for his wife. He swung her around in his arms, fanning out her dress.

"Oh Anna, my baby, I missed you," he said, holding her close to him. He didn't set his daughter down as he turned to the royal family.

"I want to thank you for reuniting my family, highness," he said sincerely. "You have no idea what this means to me. To have my true love back, to have our child in my arms again. Thank you." James sighed and nodded. It was hard for him not to.

"You're welcome. Now take your family home, they need you there more than anything, I'm sure." Rumpelstiltskin took his wife's hand and smiled at the family again.

He nodded and teleported them to the dark castle. It didn't take them long to realize how dirty the place had gotten. Then again, 32 years without cleaning—of course the castle would be filthy. He smirked at his wife as she examined the grand hall.

"Could use a little cleaning, huh _dearie? _He joked. Belle hit his chest with the back of her hand and promptly took Anna into the castle, most likely to find a room for her to sleep in.

* * *

><p>"I missed you so much…" Belle muttered that evening as she lay in bed with her husband. He pressed kisses against her pulse points her neck, her wrists, her temples. He was glad to have her in his arms again, to be able to press his lips to hers, and to be sure that he told her that he loved her more than he loved anything in the world.<p>

"And I you, my love," he said, pressing another kiss to the pulse point in her neck, pulling her closer to him. Soon she was pulled flush against him, and they were kissing passionately. "Thank you…" he said breathlessly. "You practically kept my promise for me, you convinced them…"

"I did what I had to do; I realize now what a mess I was without you…" Belle said as he moved his lips lower.

"Oh really?" he chuckled as he nipped lovingly at her collarbone, letting her twitch under him. He moved so that their heads were at the same height.

"I couldn't be without you, Rumpel. I don't know how much longer I would have survived without you." She pressed a hand to his cheek lovingly. He smiled.

"Oh, you would have found a way to get me out, dear heart," he said. "I know it…" Belle smirked and began running her fingers up his bare chest.

"I would have snuck into the dwarf mines and broken you out," she said. "Or I would have learned magic to do it…" he chuckled as her fingers reached his nose and poked it gently.

"I'm sure you would have…" he murmured into her ear, turning so that he could blow out the candles around them. She did the same, pulling herself close again and closing her eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair as she breathed softly and tried to sleep.

"I love you, Rumpelstiltskin," she muttered. He kissed her temple and closed his eyes to join her in slumber.

"I love you too, Belle," he responded before succumbing to sleep.

**A/N: And now this story has come to a close, much to my dismay. Thank you to everyone who followed this story for the two months that it was in progress. I shattered my old records by a lot—and it means the world to me. **

**By the way—Rumpel DOES get to keep his powers…they just aren't DARK anymore, persay.**

**Also, I will slowly be editing this story, chapter by chapter. So if you ever feel compelled to reread it, there will be new content—more clarification, and more accurate descriptions. As well, I should be releasing the sequel soon.**

**Thanks again everyone! Your support is my bedrock. And now I will take my leave…**

**~MrsNaara**


	27. MAKE SOME NOISE GUYS

**Hey guys, Mrs Naara here.**

**So it has been brought to my attention that the moderators of this site have decided to crack down on us. There are many wonderful fics on this site that only have one or two lemons and some violence in them yet the plot itself is fantastic! Some of the best books in the world have similar situations. It isn't fair to take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Please, I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme Mrs Naara


End file.
